No te soñé
by kerbel
Summary: Bella una chica recién graduada,seria,trabajadora,tímida pero de sentimientos fuertes,su puesto de Directora de Arte es agitado,y Edward Cullen llega para empeorarlo y mejorarlo a la vez. ¿Empeorarlo? ¿Cómo?, ¿Mejorarlo? ¿Cúando? Este jóven modelo con aires de ser el dueño del mundo,le gustan las vías dificiles,ser coqueto,osado y deseado es lo suyo.Y tienen q trabajar juntos.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.

* * *

Cap. 1

Me senté en el pequeño salón antes de llegar a la oficina principal, mi primer día de trabajo era una mezcla de emociones, alegría, incertidumbre, añoranza, nervios e incluso algo de temor. Temor de hacer las cosas mal, pero no…

"_Yo soy buena, la mejor de mi clase, sé que puedo hacerlo bien."_

-Señorita Swan pase por favor.- dijo una rubia muy atractiva, secretaria del presidente de la marca "Valenti", el señor Benjamin Casagui.

-Gracias.

-Señorita Swan bienvenida- me dijo extendiéndome la mano, la misma que correspondí.

-Gracias Señor Casagui. Es un gusto para mi formar parte de la empresa.

-Bien. Por favor acompáñeme a su área de trabajo, voy a presentarla con los demás compañeros.

Lo seguí por toda la empresa, primero fuimos a visitar al cuerpo creativo, los encargados de edición de los photoshoots, los editores de revistas y páginas web, los diseñadores y mis compañeros de trabajo, los supervisores generales, los encargados de coordinar horarios, reuniones, contrato de personal como fotógrafos, modelos, pintores, etc. Asi como demás eventos en donde la marca tuviese que presentarse. El señor Benjamin me dejó con mis nuevos compañeros y se retiró a sus quehaceres. Me di cuenta que conmigo somos 4 supervisores.

-Hola, me llamo Garret, estoy encargado especialmente a supervisar a los editores de revistas y paginas web, además de tener contacto con las tiendas de Reino unido.

-Hey, yo soy Tanya, presto mucha más atención a los diseñadores y me encargo de las tiendas de Italia.

-Bueno, yo soy Ben y me dedico más a marketing y publicidad, mis áreas son ciertos países de Latinoamerica y estados de Usa.

-Bien, un gusto conocerlos a todos.

-Si, chica, genial, por lo pronto tú te vas a encargar de la edición de photoshoots y el contrato de personal, además tienes a tu cargo los estados de Usa restantes de Ben.- dijo Tanya acercándose a darme una agenda negra, de un grosor considerable.

Observó mi rostro de impresión..

-Si, será tu nueva mejor amiga, te aconsejo que no la pierdas. En ella están los números de todo el personal que trabaja con nosotros.- comenzó a caminar en dirección al diseñador oficial de la marca el señor Vladimir Blons – ah, y te conviene ser sociable, tienes que hablar con muchas personas aquí.- Fue lo último que escuché ya que giró hacia el pasillo.

Garret desapareció cuando me di vuelta a ver a los demás, el único que quedaba era Ben y por su rostro lo noté impaciente.

-Ven vamos por aquí, te mostraré qué debes hacer- me dijo mientras caminábamos a toda prisa sobre ese piso re-pulido en donde me daba pena usar falda, si no fuese porque era entallada y tubo estoy segura que se me vería el color del interior que llevaba puesto.

-Si, no es bueno que uses faldas sueltas aquí.- me comentó mirando su agenda como un loco.

-Si, ya lo noté.

-Basta de charla, este lugar contiene los trajes de los modelos, como ves, están enumerados y tienen el nombre de cada uno con su respectiva talla, abajo los zapatos, cada mes el grupo de Tanya trae nuevos modelos es tu deber supervisar que los demás chicos coloquen las tallas y demás accesorios correctamente.- se movió rápido y giró para volver al pasillo, le seguí.

-Aquí, es donde se hacen los photoshoots, es tu trabajo controlar todo, horarios para los modelos, fotógrafos y maquilladores, asi como supervisar el trabajo de los diseñadores gráficos, ya sabes los encargados del photoshop y todos esos programas, que nada falte, escuché que fuiste la mejor en clase de fotografía profesional por lo que si puedes dar ideas mejor. Luego de eso te encargas de que las fotos lleguen a manos de Garret para que junto con los editores ellos puedan subirlas a la web o publicarlas en revistas. Esta de más decirte que vas a tener voto al momento de contratar a los modelos, así que espero tengas un muy buen gusto.- me dejó boquiabierto con esto último, porque me miró de arriba abajo, analizando mi forma de vestir, y prosiguió con el correteo.

-Acá, tenemos la sala…..

Y me hizo recorrer casi todo un piso, del cual solo yo me encargaría de supervisar, y todavía estaban las tiendas de los estados restantes que consistían en: Florida, Arizona, Washington y Texas. Una bendición supongo, ya que eran pocos en comparación a las de Ben. Aunque según me dio a entender indirectamente, me daban estos estados como una prueba, haber si puedo manejarlo. La verdad no estoy con ánimos de decepcionar. Daré el 1000% de mi.

Abrí la agenda y noté cuán importante era. Es más, supongo que esto debió ser un trabajo extra para alguno de ellos… Sé que todo este tiempo estudiando Dirección de arte no se iría al caño, me costó llegar aquí, no pienso irme tan fácilmente, no. Como sea empecé mi trabajo con todo el ánimo que mi padre Charlie me había brindado en su pequeña llamada, pero sobrecargada de emoción y cariño. Si, el mío y el de mi padre.

* * *

Hola chicas esta es nueva historia jajaja la pobre Bella tiene mucho q hacer y todavía le falta conocer a varias personas, déjenme sus comentarios si pueden, agradeceré cada uno de ellos Nos vemos luego.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.

Agradezco a tod s quienes empezaron a leer esta historia, Gracias! Y tambn a quien dejó su comentario! Me has regalado un poco de agua! :D

Aviso que los capítulos van a ser cortos. Y bueno espero disfruten lo poco que escribo! Bye! :D

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

¿Podría ser más insulso? Una agenda es mi vida profesional. Nunca lo imaginé, en serio, es decir creí que yo la elaboraría con el paso del tiempo, pero no, se me la entregó el primer día de trabajo como recordándome que no se me está permitido perder tiempo, el Carpe Diem estaba por todas partes. Y lo digo en serio, frente a mi estaba un gran cuadro, con unas letras gigantes que decía "Carpe Diem" en muchas gamas de colores, es increíble como unas cuantas letras ubicadas en la posición correcta den semejante impresión así como un claro mensaje. Me quedé un momento observando los colores, entre ellos estaba un Carpe Diem violeta, mi color favorito, miré hacia tras para ver si había alguien, no había nadie. Me acerqué al cuadro y con un marcador que poseía le hice una corona a la letra "A" de la palabra.

-Señorita Swan, no dañe el cuadro por favor.

Me detuve en seco, era un Carpe Diem pequeñito, apenas se notaría.

-No sé por qué todo el mundo se empeña en rayarlo- me dijo mientras caminaba unos pasos hacia mi.

Estaba congelada, soy una traviesa que la encontraron con las manos en la masa, ¿Qué podría decir? No iba a mentir, sería demasiada desfachatez.

"_Espera.. ¿Todo el mundo empeñado en rayarlo?"_

Me giré y jugué mi única opción.

¿Alguien más lo rayó?

Si – dijo Ben- no lo notas?

Observé nuevamente el cuadro y me dirigí a las palabras más pequeñas, encontré dos "Carpe Diem" rayados. Uno de color rojo que tenía una cola de diablo al final de toda la palabra y otro de color amarillo que poseía pequeñas alitas con una aureola sobre la letra "A". No importa cuán pequeño sea el detalle, allí estaba perenne.

-Ahh, ya lo ví, ¿Quiénes fueron?- Ben observó mi rostro sorprendido y rió.

-Fueron Tanya y Garret, adivina cuál es de ellos.

-Supongo que el diablo "Carpe Diem" es de Tanya y el ángel es de ¿Garrett?- Lo observé con incredulidad sobre este último.

"_¿Un hombre que se creía ángel? Ja. Capaz que estoy equivocada"_

Aunque la personalidad imponente de Tanya me decía a gritos que ella era el diablo y si no por lo menos le era familia.

-Acertaste, eres observadora niña, por lo general colocan a Tanya como el angelito, solo por el hecho de ser mujer pero ya la conocerás, y en realidad Garrett no es un ángel pero es el más tranquilo de los tres, digamos que como prefiere el silencio de la oficina de editores no soporta tanto ajetreo como el que Tanya y yo tenemos. Es probable que por tu área nunca lo veas, especialmente no le gusta, como ves está más escondidita, y el ruido de los flashes, los modelos corriendo, el personal gritando, es caos para el pobre. Unas cuantas veces lo he visto venir a ver este cuadro, pero siempre lo hace antes de que lleguen todos.- Ben hizo un gesto analítico, supongo que trataba de descifrar por qué Garrett hacía eso.

-Ohh, ok. Asi que… ¿Dónde está el tuyo?.

-Yo no lo hice.

- ¿No?

-No, pensé que tú serías de mi bando por tu aspecto serio, pero veo que todos mis compañeros están locos.- terminó diciendo con una gran sonrisa, mientras observaba el cuadro. Yo también reí.

-Veamos que tenemos aquí…- dijo mientras buscaba mi palabra rayada.- Osada! Una corona!- comentó asombrado.

Me sonrojé como nunca antes.

-Si, me gustan las coronas.- fue lo único que atiné a decir.

-Vaya, pero si todos están intercomunicados aquí, ¿Cómo es que no entro en la onda?.

Lo observé sonriendo con el gesto de "no te entiendo".

-Claro, ya verás por qué Tanya puso su cola de diablo, Garret aún me falta de investigar, y tú la corona… Este es tu reino ¿sabías? Es tu área de trabajo y solo tú mandas aquí.- lo observé extrañada, en realidad solo me dio el impulso de poner la corona, nunca lo ví desde ese punto de vista.

-¿Colocar la corona fue un gesto meditado?- me preguntó.

-Amm…. En realidad no, fue un impulso.- dije apenada.

-Bueno tu inconsciente está más consciente que tu conciencia.- reí por esta frase. Había escuchado tantos juegos de palabras, pero nunca pensé que lo escucharía de él.

-Así parece- dije entre risas.

-Bueno querida, solo regresé para darte esto- me extendió una tablet.

"_Quisiera dejar de hacer la cara de que todo esto es nuevo para mi, aish!"_

-Tómala es tu otra mejor amiga, puedes llevarla a casa si deseas.

-Está bien- contesté mientras tomaba el aparato.

Ben dio vuelta para retirarse y yo levanté la tablet con una mano, indecisa.

-Los auriculares bluetooth están en tu oficina.- Fue lo último que me dijo y siguió su camino.

Me dirigí a mi oficina, todo estaba tan limpio, y olía a lavanda. Ya eran las 7:30 am, me coloqué el auricular bluetooth y escuché los pasos y voces de muchas personas.

"_Ok. Hora de demostrar lo que sabes hacer"_

Salí de la oficina con la tablet en mano, rememoré el reporte que me habían enviado al e-mail. Hoy comenzaría con un photoshoot para el verano.

Ben estaba recibiendo a todos, cuando me vio, me presentó como la nueva Directora de arte en la sección de Edición Fotográfica.

Todos me saludaron, eran como 5 mujeres y 6 hombres. Unos se encargarían de traer los paquetes de ropa, otros de arreglar los zapatos, colocar accesorios, limpieza de cuartos, etc. En pocas palabras mi grupo de trabajo.

Todos se dirigieron a sus labores, hasta mientras yo acompañaba a las que arreglaban la sala de vestuario. Entablamos una pequeña conversación y anoté el nombre de los modelos en la agenda, solo para no olvidarlos.

Escuché más ruído por la entrada principal, y eran los fotógrafos.

-Hola, buenos días soy la nueva Directora de arte.- saludé a Michael Dawyer, el fotógrafo oficial.

-Buenos días. Contestó con un acento británico. Me presentó una sonrisa y nos dirigimos a la sala de fotografías.

-En media hora llegarán las modelos.- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, por lo que sonreí.

Michael era un hombre blanco, corpulento, bastante atractivo, una pena que pase detrás de la cámara, debería ser el centro, según ví él amaba la fotografía, era bueno captando los diferentes ángulos de las modelos.

Todas esa chicas guapas, embadurnadas de maquillaje hasta el cogote cuando eran tomas de accesorios pequeños, pero si eran los trajes de baño pues hasta la entrepierna. En un día me asqueé de ver tanta mujer semidesnuda por allí, caminando por los pasillos. Sentía que estar así toda cubierta con mi falta tubo negra y blusa azul real voporosa era una alien en ese mundo de guapos semidesnudos.

Pero sabía que todavía vendría lo bueno, en dos horas llegarían los modelos varones. Sabía que tendría que quitarme los lentes para que mi miopía ayudara a concentrarme. Si, lo sé mi look es bastante serio, pero así me siento mejor.

-Disculpe…

-Bella, me llamo Bella Swan.- le respondí a la hermosa joven rúbia, de cuerpo asombroso.

-Disculpe señorita Bella, mi nombre es Kate Denali, me preguntaba en qué sección están mis accesorios.

-Venga por aquí.

Después de llevarla al salón de vestuario y buscar sus ropas me dirigí a supervisar los photoshoots. Todo iba viento en popa. No pudieron darme mejor fotógrafo, Michael era de gran ayuda, prácticamente se manejaba solo y pedía mi opinión cuando en realidad se requería. Lo que me daba tiempo de ir a revisar la carga de las nuevas ropas, todas telas vaporosas por la llegada del verano. Diversos colores, tejidos, estampados, estilos, muy bonitos.

Al final del photoshoot Michael me mostró las tomas finales, entre los dos elegimos las mejores, le ayudé a editarlas y las envíamos primero a Tanya, quien de antemano me pidió unas copias y luego a Garret para que pudieran ser publicadas.

El diseñador oficial Vladimir estuvo con Michael casi todo el tiempo de las sesiones, y su presencia se hizo perenne cuando los modelos masculinos llegaron. No solo él, Tanya también acompañó e incluso Ben, la llegada de estos pavos reales atraía muchas miradas. Y yo que pensé que las mujeres serían en el centro de atención. Estuve taaan equivocada.

Ya sabía que el diseñador es gay, casi todos los son, es más era la pareja del señor Benjamin, Tanya era una devoradora se le notaba en la mirada y Ben estaba en tela de juicio, pero con la miradita que le dio a Jason White, supuse que también era gay. Bien guardado, pero lo era.

Mientras más modelos masculinos veía, más notaba que estaba rodeada de hombres bellos, sexies, encantadores, conversadores, risueños, pero todos gays, solo unos cuantos eran heteros, y casi todos ellos hablaban por teléfono con sus familias, adoraba aquello, me imagino la constante incertidumbre de sus mujeres, ellas deben competir con modelos, yo también estaría celosa o preocupada.

Los heteros que restaban eran devorados por Tanya, se notaba a simple viste que la mayoría de ellos habían pasado por su cama. Si, la tensión sexual en esa habitación, era tremenda. Los únicos salvados aquí éramos Michael y yo, supongo que por eso Garrett nunca baja a este departamento, al menos no cuando habían personas.

-Tanya querida, ¿A qué hora llega el nuevo modelo?- preguntó Vladimir con su vocecilla fémina y juguetona. Se notaba que adoraba a Tanya.

-Llamé hace 10 minutos y dijo que venía en camino, ya sabes… el tráfico.- contestó mientras observaba las fotos tomadas por Michael.

Si, vivo en Nueva York, una ciudad bastante poblada, con las cuatro estaciones al año, y justo ahora estamos pasando el invierno por lo que se avecina la moda de temporada primavera-verano. Los colores en esta estación siempre son más llamativos, alegres, por eso amo Nueva York, cambias a cada rato, los muchos colores pasan por ti, no como en Forks donde por la lluvia nos resguardábamos con ropas oscuras, serias y tristes. Bueno no todos, pero si la mayoría.

Un bullicio en la entrada me sugería que el nuevo modelo esperado había llegado. En realidad aquí abajo todo era bullicio, pero esta vez lo fue más.

-Ohh, Vamos Tanya que ha llegado el nuevo, me dijeron que trabaja muy bien, y quiero verlo en persona.- comentó Vladimir todo extasiado y podría jurar que casi dando brincos. Así como los niños con juguete nuevo.

-Vaya que sí- dijo Tanya con una mirada seductora hacia la puerta.

Observé hacia el lugar y quedé boquiabierta.

-Edward Cullen, bienvenido, justo ahora estábamos hablando de ti.- dijo Tanya toda coqueta aleteando las pesteñas como el movimiento suave de las alas de mariposa. Mientras tanto Vladimir esquivaba los montones de cables para llegar al machazo, sexy, divino y de una belleza completamente irracional.

"_Vamos, que sea gay"_

* * *

Jajajaja Qué harían si un compañero de trabajo cuyo cuerpo excita anduviera por los corredores sin camiseta y con pantaloncillos? Créanme yo también pediría que fuera gay! Jajajaja La tentación niñas! La tentación! Jajaj x3


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.

Agradezco a las chicas Anilu-Belikov y Lovebyinspired que me han regalado comentarios, gracias por darme ánimo chicas! :D

También agradezco a todos los seguidores de la historia, gracias! Y a los lectores ausentes que sé que están leyendo la historia, espero algún día se hagan presentes! :D

* * *

Capitulo 3

Ni siquiera sabía quién era Edward Cullen hasta que lo vi hoy, conocía (obviamente por la web, tv y revistas) otros modelos como David Gandy, Elbio Bonsaglio, Chad White, Jon Kortajarena, Ben Hill, entre otros, realmente guapos, el sueño de toda mujer, pero ¿Edward Cullen? Con la guapura que se carga no hubiera pasado desapercibido para nadie, todas las revista masculinas deberían tener una portada con su rostro y cuerpo.

"_Edward Cullen… es un fuerte competidor para todos esos modelos, incluso para Elbio, mi favorito. Vamos! Que sea gay!"_

-Hola Tanya, me alegra que llamaras.- dijo Edward con una voz sensual y ojos picantes.

"_Mierda, es Hetero!... y por lo visto ya pasó por la cama de Tanya…"_

Todos en la sala nos inmutamos cuando escuchamos su voz. Bueno Michael no, él seguía atento en los photoshoots.

Vladimir ya se encontraba a su lado cuando él pronunció ese canto sensual, en serio, canto, porque no sonó a saludo, el chico tiene un acento exquisito y dejo al diseñador con los ojos brillantes y gesto obnubilado.

-Hola, usted debe ser Vladimir, un gusto, Edward Cullen- comentó extendiendo la mano.

Vladimir seguía obnubilado, pero mecánicamente levantó la mano y con esfuerzo lo saludó.

Pronto nos vimos escuchando un monólogo, Edward nos hablaba y nadie respondía. Era gracioso, yo observaba a cada uno de los presentes que lentamente procedían a sus labores. Estoy segura que él será el próximo David Gandy, su sensualidad se extendía por toda la sala con el poder de una bomba atómica.

-Buenos días joven, soy Bella Swan, Directora de arte en esta sección, sus prendas para el photoshoot están en el salón de vestuario, encontrará su nombre allí, si tiene algún inconveniente con la talla me avisa por favor.- le dije con el tono de voz más profesional posible, no quería que me viera bajo su poder. Después de todo soy la Directora aquí.

-Gracias señorita.- dijo y observó las personas que lo miraban, dio una sonrisa sensualmente torcida y se dirigió al salón de vestuario.

Cuando se retiró es como si todos pudieran respirar, Vladimir corrió hacia Tanya, emocionado, mientras ella seguía observando la puerta. Michael me observaba por lo que me acerqué a él.

-¿Sucede algo Michael?

-No, solo que la sala quedó en silencio, pensé que había ocurrido algo.

-No, todo está tranquilo.-mentí, algo me decía que ese ser llamado Edward Cullen iba a conmocionar a todos nuevamente cuando lo vean entrar en unas bermudas azul marino y nos deje ver ese torso lleno de músculos.

Vladimir hablaba con Tanya a viva voz,y ella parecía un poco abstraída.

-Tanya de dónde lo sacaste? Ese hombre esta hermoso! ¿Escuchaste su voz? ¡Qué sex-appeal! Quiero que use los modelos más costosos de la línea.- le comunicó extasiado y sin parar de mover las manos por los aires.

-Digamos que lo he descubierto…- dijo Tanya con gesto engreído.

Vladimir, conocedor de los gestos de su amiga, se dio cuenta que Edward Cullen había pasado por su cama.

-Awww! Así que es Hetero. Bueno… el muchacho tiene futuro. Vamos a ver qué tal nos va con él.-terminó diciendo.

Yo observaba las fotos de Michael cuando noté que otra vez todo quedó en silencio.

"Mierda, ¿siempre va ser asi?"

Me giré y noté esa maravilla.

Un cuerpo bien definido, con forma de triangulo invertido, tenía una cintura enmarcada de duros músculos, se notaba a simple vista, sus pectorales eran anchos y fuertes, esas piernas torneadas gruesas y tersas, y su abdomen lleno de cuadritos, esa exquisita barra de chocolate.

Vladimir se acercó y recorrió con su vista todo el cuerpo de Edward, evaluándolo. Supongo que el hecho de que sea Hetero, hizo que se tomara su trabajo en serio.

-Muy bien muchacho, vamos a ver qué tal te va con la cámara.

Ese monumento andante caminó hacia el estudio. Noté que todas las mujeres le miraban el trasero, como si el torso no fuese suficiente paisaje. No solo yo me estaba acalorando, también las chicas alrededor y los modelos gays que tuvieron su sesión.

Michael comenzó a tomar las fotografías y me saqué los lentes para que mi miopía no me permitiera ver más allá de la cuenta, como los demás hacían, me concentré en observar las imágenes.

"_El chico tiene buenos ángulos"_

Ninguna foto merecía ser descartada, su rostro era simétrico, nariz recta, cejas pobladas, tez blanca rosácea, labios tersos y rellenos, esos ojos… azul cielo, enmarcados de tupidas pestañas, no se diga su cabello miel peinado de forma rebelde, el chico es físicamente perfecto.

Las poses que proveía eran buenas, si seguía así, es probable que en poco tiempo esté desfilando no solo para Valenti sino también para otras marcas.

Vladimir quedó maravillado, felicitó a Tanya por tan excelente descubrimiento y aseguró al modelo que después de esto, las casas comerciales pedirán su número pero que no se olvide de la marca que lo dio a conocer. Para lo que respondió.

-Si se llegase a dar lo que usted plantea, no crea que voy a olvidarlo. No está en mí ser ingrato.- comentó Edward con su voz refinadamente gruesa que le daba un toque erótico.

-Se dará Edward, de eso estoy seguro.- Dijo Vladimir y se despidió del muchacho con un beso en la mejilla.

Tanya acompañó a Edward al salón de vestuario. Y eso fue lo último que vi de él, al menos por ese día. Edward vino hoy por la sesión en traje de baño aún faltaban las prendas casuales, para eso tendría que venir mañana.

Y otra vez tendría que esforzarme en no demostrar mis debilidades, que se resumían en quedarme babeando cuando el cuerpazo de ese hombre pase por mi lado, o inmutarme cuando me dirija la palabra.

Yo sabía que él nunca se fijaría en mí, es decir, ese tipo de hombres buscan mujeres como ellos, no chicas miopes de cabello simplón. Allí es cuando caes en el hecho de que encasillarlo como algo que no se puede obtener o como algo platónico es lo mejor para tu salud mental, más para la mía, que tengo que verle todos los días, al menos por este mes.

* * *

_Pobre Bella, degradándose por no tener una belleza física espectacular, todas somos hermosas solo que unas cuantas se operan y dejan de ser ellas, otras nacen siendo guapas (agradezcan los buenos genes) y otras como nosotras que somos como vinimos y nos aventuramos a que un hombre normal y bueno vea lo increíble que es una mujer libre de frivolidades. Espero se hagan presentes con algún comentario, mi mente está abierta a recibir sugerencias y opiniones. :)_


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer:** El nombre de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.

Agradezco los comentarios de Lovebyinspired , a todos los que han decidido seguir la historia y a los lectores que aunque no se hacen presentes toman su tiempo para leerla un poco, Gracias!

* * *

Capitulo 4

Salí de Valenti y caminé por las calles de un alocado Nueva York, el camino de siempre me hacía pasar frente al gimnasio de Carmen y Eleazar antes de llegar a casa, viendo tanto cuerpo esbelto en el trabajo, decidí entrar y pagar un mes para ponerme en forma. Carmen en especial se admiró ya que nunca he sido un alma deportista, ella con su esposo Eleazar son mis vecinos más allegados.

-¡Bella!,¿ A qué se debe este milagro?

-Bueno… el estrés del nuevo trabajo, estoy segura que el ejercicio ayudará a remediarlo.

"_Si, el estrés del trabajo…"-me dije sarcásticamente._

-Ohh, pobre niña, y ¿Cuándo piensas empezar aquí?

-Supongo que hoy es muy tarde para empezar, ¿A qué hora cierran?

-Nada que ver, nosotros cerramos a las once de la noche. Apenas son las nueve y media, puedes hacer ejercicio hasta las diez y media.

-Si, es buena idea, voy a casa y vuelvo rápido.

-Esta bien, nos vemos.

Casi corrí las dos cuadras que faltaban para llegar a mi departamento, subí al tercer piso y entré a casa, me quité los tacones y corrí por todo el lugar buscando ropa deportiva.

"_Mañana tendré que comprar prendas nuevas"_

Limpié unos viejos zapatos deportivos, me los puse junto con la vieja ropa y corrí escaleras abajo hacia el gimnasio.

Cuando llegué al lugar eran cuarto para las diez. Carmen me vio y enseguida me llevo hacia las maquinas.

Mi cuerpo oxidado solo pudo con 3 máquinas y unos cuantos abdominales, además de los aeróbicos.

Lo cierto es que casi no pude bajar las escaleras del lugar, y cuando me dirigía a casa ya lamentaba el dolor que sentiría al subir hasta el tercer piso. Y así fue, con esmero pude llegar al departamento, bañarme y caer rendida en la cama.

El despertador sonó a las cinco y media en punto, giré y tan solo intentar levantarme me causó dolor. Lo descarté y al mover mis piernas el dolor se intensificó.

"Mierda! La pierna izquierda me duele demasiado"

-Pero qué?!

Caminé por todo el departamento media coja y simplemente no podía agacharme, los muslos dolían demasiado, los glúteos y el abdomen.

Con mucho dolor bajé las escaleras, mientras insultaba en mi mente. Me causaba risa y rabia a la vez. Risa, por lo debilucha que soy y rabia, por dejarme llevar de las superficialidades e impulsividad.

Cuando llegué a Valenti traté de caminar lo mejor posible, los tacones no ayudaban, pero hice el esfuerzo. Mi único aliciente era que al sentir dolor por lo menos me aseguro que realicé bien los ejercicios.

El ruedo empezó nuevamente, todos corrían a eso de las nueve de la mañana, los diseños para la temporada primavera verano ya estaban arreglados y los modelos se cambiaban y esperaban su turno.

Me encontraba arreglando las tallas de zapatos en el salón de los modelos varones y no ubicaba la pareja de un estúpido zapato casual talla 42 que encontré tirado en mitad de la sala, con el dolor que sentía en mis muslos tuve que agacharme a buscarlo en la montonera de zapatos.

Me acariciaba el muslo izquierdo que era el más adolorido, respiraba por la boca mientras en mi mente recitaba "no me duele" como un mantra cada tres segundos.

-¡Pero qué putas! Me duele!

-¿Disculpe?

-Lo siento, pensé que no había nadie.- dije sonrojada e irritada, el pinche zapato me tenía casi quince minutos buscándolo.

Con esfuerzo me giré y lo vi.

Tan hermoso, como lo que es, un modelo, un ken, un hombre con el cuerpo y cabello de Chris Hemsworth, piel de seda, y ojos de Ian somerhalder. ¿Su voz? Sin precedentes, es única.

Fue en ese momento cuando mis muslos dolieron más y me di un sentón. Si, lo sé, ya quedé en ridículo.

-La ayudo señorita, permítame su mano.

-Un momento, es que no encuentro el otro par de este zapato.

Se agachó y me ayudó a buscarlo, su colonia olía delicioso, me sentía como los mosquitos que van hacia la luz, listos para rostizarse sin importales, solo embelesados por la belleza que presencian. Me tomé dos segundos para esa bella percepción, y seguí buscando para no quedar como una loca desesperada.

-Heee! Parece que ya lo encontré- le dije muy animada para después suspirar y mover el cabello sobre mi frente.

Fue un instante, un minúsculo instante en donde Edward Cullen el señor de los modelos, de la luz calcinante, hijo de afrodita, el de voz hechicera, me observó directamente a los ojos, para luego recorrer mi rostro, detenerse en mis labios y mirar rápidamente hacia el zapato.

-Qué bien, me alegro señorita Swan, porque justo ahora me toca cambiarme para la sesión, y esa es mi talla.

Claro, como soy una despistada, no me había fijado que faltaba un par de zapatos en su línea de vestuario y los que tenía en mis manos eran los suyos.

-Cierto

Se levantó, con movimientos gallardos, como los pavos reales, y me extendió una mano.

-Gracias, muy amable- le dije media conteniendo la voz en la última palabra, ya que los muslos no me dejaban.

-¿Le sucede algo?

-No, nada.

Le entregué los zapatos y justo cuando iba saliendo del salón.

- Después del gimnasio debería bañarse con agua bien caliente, para la relajación muscular, o sino tome un Sauna.- terminó diciendo con una burlona media sonrisa y girando mientras se sacaba la camisa.

Admirada le dejé antes de ver sus músculos y me dirigí al salón de fotografías.

_¿Cómo diablos sabe que estuve en el gimnasio?_

* * *

¿Será que para el pavo real, Bella no pasó del todo desapercibida? ¿Ustedes qué creerían en estos casos? Nos leemos luego! Bye


	5. Capitulo 5

**Diclaimer: **El nombre de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia mía.

_Le envío un fuerte abrazo a Lovebyinspired que siempre está pendiente de la historia! Me agrada leer tus comentarios! Gracias! Les doy la bienvenida a Cath Robsteniana y a Melany Rodriguez que me han brindando comentarios gratificantes! Espero leerlas seguido! Gracias!_

_A todos las personas que han decido seguir esta historia e incluso añadirlas a favoritos! Muchas Gracias, se los escribo con sinceridad! :D _

_Bien, hoy, al parecer tenemos un pov de Edward, veamos qué piensa este muchachito que deja babeando a las mujeres de esta historia. Jajaja x3_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Estaba en mi departamento pensando la propuesta de Tanya, esa guapa Rubia, en la forma como se expresaba pareciese que el mundo era suyo, era bastante demandante, pero he estado con peores, ella sería fácil de manejar, unas cuantas noches más juntos y ella podría lamer el piso con su lengua solo por uno de mis besos, después de la noche anterior, estoy seguro que la tengo comiendo de mi mano.

-Hola Edward, ¿Qué esperas para venir? ¿Acaso creíste que te mentí?- dijo Tanya con su vocecilla impaciente.

-Lo estaba pensando Tanya, he trabajo antes en esto, pero ahora no sé si quiera seguir.

-¿Cómo que no? Diablos Edward! Te conseguí un espacio en Valenti, ¿Acaso crees que cualquiera puede entrar? Mira que Vladimir ya te mandó a investigar y le dieron buenas referencias acerca de ti, no hace eso con cualquiera. Asi que una excusa más y voy a tu departamento a traer tu culo hasta aquí.

Él sabía que pocos modelos podían entrar en la marca, si tan solo para personal de limpieza había miles de carpetas, aún peor para modelos.

En realidad Edward utilizaba el modelaje como un recurso extra, su trabajo de Auditor contable era bien remunerado. Es más modelar ya le era un poco vergonzoso a su edad, es decir él entendía todo esto para alguien que se dedicaba exclusivamente a esta profesión, pero él ya era profesional en una rama, y que sus colegas lo vieran en revistas, no era halagador para él.

Pero últimamente se estaba aburriendo en su carrera, quería despejar su mente, y el gimnasio no era suficiente. Una pequeña parte en su subconsciente le decía que vuelva al modelaje, pero era una invitación muy vaga.

Es por eso que cuando vio a la Rubia platino en el bar de Jasper, la reconoció de una revista Men's Health cuando apareció junto al diseñador de Valenti. Decidió coquetearle un poco, después de todo estaba aburrido y su noche estaba libre como para un encuentro de última hora.

Y así, fue él con su insensata moral, cara de niño bueno y endemoniadamente sexy, que coqueteó lo suficiente con Tanya, que parecía toda una remilgada, hasta que llegaron al departamento y juntos desataron los demonios que eran ambos, esa noche todos salieron satisfechos. En realidad él no tenía la intención de verla otra vez, pero fue ella la que al presenciar tremendo cuerpo y rostro, le propuso trabajar una temporada en Valenti, como modelo. Él le contó de sus anteriores experiencias y así es como llegaron hasta este punto. En donde ella le llamaba a preguntar su última palabra.

-Esta bién, pero solo esta temporada.

-Bien, Edward, ahora mueve tu trasero hasta Valenti.- y cortó la llamada.

Fue en su auto, tomándose su tiempo, llegó al Edificio de Valenti, preguntó a una recepcionista muy embelesada con su belleza que le indicara hacia donde está el estudio de Fotografía, la morena le indicó una ruta y él siguió su camino. Por alguna razón todas las mujeres del lugar tenían un sensor que les indicaba quién era gay y quien no, la recepcionista al instante de verlo supo que el nuevo modelo era hetero, y se permitió fantasear un poco con esa deidad.

A Edward le aburría que todos se le quedaran mirando como si nunca hubiesen visto a un hombre, le aburría cuando no había a nadie de quien pueda obtener algo, ya que para conseguir lo que quisiera de una mujer, su belleza era una buena herramienta.

Llegó al estudio y encontró lo mismo, las personas cerca de la entrada cuchicheaban ruidosamente cuando lo vieron venir, todo se tornó muy ruidoso. Tanya lo observó en la entrada y lo saludó, cuando él correspondió el saludo todos en el estudio se enmudecieron no solo mujeres sino también hombres y le quedaron mirando como si él hubiese venido de marte, atentos a lo que él pueda pronunciar.

Me encontré hablando solo a una multitud de personas, que no tenían lengua para comentar siquiera un "si", observé a cada uno, incluso el diseñador estaba bajo mi poder, en cierta parte eso me daba una sensación de satisfacción, pero había una chica, vestida de manera seria para la edad que aparentaba, que observaba a todos media risueña, me iba a dirigir hacia ella, pero se me adelantó.

- Buenos días joven, soy Bella Swan, Directora de arte en esta sección, sus prendas para el photoshoot están en el salón de vestuario, encontrará su nombre allí, si tiene algún inconveniente con la talla me avisa por favor.- me dijo con un tono completamente profesional, la observé rápidamente, estaba mitad agradecido ya que al fin alguien habló y mitad irritado porque ella no había reaccionado como los demás. Si, soy egocéntrico, me gusta que todos sucumban ante mi, que admiren mi belleza, la mayoría de las personas son así, se dejan llevar siempre por una bonita cara, y el hecho de manejar una persona a tu antojo me resultaba bastante placentero.

- Gracias señorita.

Observé a todo los del salón obnubilados por mi presencia, me pareció gracioso, sonreí y me dirigí al salón de vestuario.

Toda la sesión fue por así decirlo esplendida, me gusta esto, modelar. Hasta cruzó por mi mente la idea de utilizar esta carrera como un hobbie y desestresarme.

Después de ello Tanya y yo tuvimos un encontrón en el baño de la planta subterránea, algo me decía que ella siempre lo frecuentaba para estas cosas, la forma en cómo manejaba todo era de alguien que ha tenido más experiencias en ese lugar. Ambos nos cubrimos los labios, ella los míos y yo los suyos, para que nadie escuchase nuestros gemidos. Sabía que la tenía bajo mi poder, sus ojos brillaban como esas niñas embelesadas por una paleta, y allí llego yo, hasta ese estúpido punto.

Siempre he creído que hay algo malo en mi, una vez que obtengo lo que quiero, que veo que se rinden ante mí, por más que la chica sea un amor, me trate bien, yo, ya no la quiero, todo sentimiento desaparece, está en mi, lo sé, como un tempano de hielo, asi me vuelvo, no siento nada. Los estúpidos genes de mi padre siguen allí, utilizando a las mujeres, convirtiéndome en lo que nunca he querido ser. Me es inevitable, una fuerza mayor que la mía. La fuerza que llega del subconsciente, la que sin darte cuenta aparece, y ya has cometido suficientes estupideces que es tarde pedir disculpas.

Tanya, es exquisita, pero no hay esa fuerza que me conecte a ella, ese algo "especial", es como si mi mente la tuviera en "solo para sexo", ya estoy arto de ello, y ya creció en mi esa tonta necesidad de solo tenerla babeando por mi, quiero ver hasta qué punto llega por tenerme otra vez en su cama.

Esa noche fui al gimnasio, a "Planet Gym", los dueños Carmen y Eleazar son bondadosos, y carismáticos. Además está cerca de casa.

Sentado mientras trabajaba los bíceps, observaba al otro lado del salón a una mujer, que le iba muy mal con el Ab coaster, me reí un buen rato, se notaba que era primeriza en esto.

Luego la pobre muchacha fue a trabajar sus piernas y al parecer no midió el peso de la maquina y casi queda prisionera debajo de ella, Carmen llegó y entre risas acomodaron la maquina, yo desde la distancia reía, nunca me había divertido tanto en el gimnasio. Traté de ver su rostro pero no podía, siempre alguien se interponía o las maquinas lo hacían, solo podía ver su cabello y cuerpo. Esperaba que la chica siga frecuentándolo, imagínense, gran combo, reír mientras te ejercitas, una buena forma de desestresarte.

Lo mismo fue con la Ab King pro, en ciertos momentos me invadía la necesidad de ir y ayudarla, hacerme su amigo y enseñarle, pero estaba seguro que se pondría nerviosa, y más bien empeoraría la situación. Justo la muchacha se movió a las colchonetas a realizar abdominales. Aproveché y me moví a una máquina para ejercitar los músculos de la espalda, estaba casi a lado de ella, pero no pude verle el rostro, había un espejo frente a ella, y hubo un momento en que pude ver sus ojos gracias a él, estaba concentrada en lo que hacía, sus ojos eran de un color oscuro, la pupila se perdía, unos cafés muy oscuros y cejas pobladas. Sentí que los había visto en alguna parte, pero no recordaba, hasta hoy, que los vi en el salón de vestuario.

Eran los ojos de la silenciosa chica risueña, Bella Swan, la que se reía de las expresiones de los demás, supongo que hasta de ella misma, por cómo se dio el sentón cuando me vio y por el dolor de músculos que sentía.

Pero su sonrisa es maravillosa, parece alguien con quien jugar. Si, esa maldita mente que poseo, ya quiere jugar con ella. Es algo reservada, pero yo puedo quitarle eso, y toda esa ropa seria que trae.

Tengo ánimos de jugar con las aguas mansas. Igual, es solo para el rato, haber que resulta.

Yo y mis caprichos…

* * *

_Niñas qué piensan? Este Edward no ha sido muy buena cosa que se diga... ustedes creen que Bella caerá en sus juegos? Por cierto, pobre de ella… no nos contó todo por vergüenza supongo, Jajajaja tranquila Bella, estoy segura que no eres la única. X3 Nos leemos! Bye!_


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer:** El nombre de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.

Hola a todos nuevamente! Gracias a Inspiredbylove por tus comentarios, me alegra q te guste la historia chica! :D tambn a agradezco a un Guest, Chic desconocido, gracias por el comen! Para Cath Robsteniana! Tremendo comen! Creeme estoy aprendiendo jajaja Gracias! :D A todos quienes leen la historia, y la han guardado en favoritos o han decidido seguirla! Gracias! Espero no decepcionarlos! Jeje x3

A todos esos lectores tímidos, espero evolucionen junto con Bella y algún día pueda saber de su existencia! :D

Espero hayan podido conocer un poco de Edward en el pov anterior, por lo pronto veremos algo de Bella hoy, creo q ella se lleva la peor parte de todo esto! Jajaja x3

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Incredulidad

Durante todo el photoshoot Edward me lanzaba miraditas extrañas, unos ojos picaros, bastante sugerentes, es que todo ese hombre emanaba la palabra sexo, supongo que eso lo volvía irresistible, me moví hacia otro lugar, donde no estuviera cerca de Michael, estar cerca del fotógrafo le daba la excusa perfecta como para lanzar miradas coquetas, se excusaría que eran para la cámara.

Me coloqué detrás de la laptop, observando las fotografías tomadas, a través de ellas noté sus ojos azul cielo, ese tono de ojos es exquisito, se ven tan puros, lo cual contrasta con alguien como Edward, que es demasiado sexual, a mi parecer, pero él le añadía algo, elegancia, no sé como lo logra, pero al verlo convertía todo eso en algo así como: sexo elegantemente puro.

Sonreí levemente, ante mis pensamientos.

Volví la mirada hacia al frente, y noté que me observaba, el muy osado lo hacía, y Michael tomaba más fotos, mucho más rápido que antes. Yo le miré extrañada, y volví a observar la pantalla de la laptop, Michael había tomado un buen ángulo, parecía más una foto de revista que para un catálogo de ropa, rememoré la sección de "amor, deseo y pasión" de la revista Cosmopolitan, donde aparecen fotografías de parejas que pareciesen estar en momentos románticamente íntimos, no llegado a lo vulgar, pero son fotos que obtienen ese jugueteo preliminar antes de que pasen una noche loca.

La chica Cosmo que hay en mi, lamió sus labios y siguió con su trabajo, me retiré de allí y comencé a llamar a más modelos, Vladimir pensaba participar en el fashion week para la moda de primavera-verano. Así que tendría mucho más trabajo. Llamé a los casas de moda de los otros estados, específicamente a los que estaba a cargo y todo iba viento en popa. Me alegró, los modelos de ropa que se enviaron últimamente se empezaban agotar, lo cierto es que Vladimir tiene buen ojo.

Seguí con las demás tareas, estaba segura del trabajo de Michael, podría encargarle esa responsabilidad por un momento, a la final siempre revisaba el photoshoot, así que me dirigí al salón de vestuario a revisar las prendas para las chicas, últimamente todo se andaba confundiendo, algunos modelos pueden ser desordenados.

Las miradas de Edward me confundían ya han pasado días en que se me queda mirando como un lelo. Algo me dice que él me vio ir al gimnasio o no sé, porque su comentario sobre el dolor de músculos salió a colación sin que yo insinuara algo.

Después de ese día es atento, me sigue cada que me ve, intenta conversar conmigo, lo cierto es que me pareció todo muy raro, gracias a Dios nunca he sido muy confiada de las personas, por lo que el hecho de que Edward sea guapo no tendría ningún privilegio. Menos después de lo que he notado de su personalidad. Él quiere que todos caigan a sus pies e idolatren su belleza, por mi parte no estoy dispuesta hacerlo, es más me desagradan ese tipo de personas, pero podría utilizar esa actitud para obtener buenas tomas, estoy consciente de que Michael también lo ha notado, y supongo que piensa lo mismo que yo, así que ese hombre silencioso pero observador sabe lo que hace cuando Edward me mira durante los photoshoots.

Sonreí levemente al recordarlo tomando fotografías más concentrado de lo usual.

-Hola, puedo ayudarte con las prendas, si deseas.

-Hola, Edward, claro… mira… amm… yo te dicto las tallas y tú verificas y ordenas, si se necesita.

-Está bien. Estoy atento.

-Caballi Jane: 37, café, negro, violeta, fucsia.

-Cooper Alice: 38, rosa, melón, negro, magenta.

- Si, ordena los zapatos según los colores que indico, gracias.

-Amm... Denali Kate: 38, negro, dorado, plateado, animal print.

-¿Cuál tipo? ¿Cebra o leopardo?- me preguntó con los tacones en las manos.

-Cebra.

Sonreí al verlo, lo cierto es que ya tenía todo ordenado, pero quería verle ese culillo más de cerca. Así todo inclinado, era una gran vista.

Y pasamos largo rato, yo dictando, él agachado arreglando, yo feliz de la vida, él con lumbago, yo con tremenda visión de su trasero, todos felices. Es más traje una silla y me senté.

Al final de todo creo que me iba a comentar algo, pero recibí una llamada por skype y la contesté enseguida, era Ben pidiendo información sobre mi área, le comuniqué las últimas novedades y nos pusimos a conversar largo rato. Así que con mímicas me despedí de Edward y le agradecí con una gran reverencia japonesa.

Los siguientes dos días seguí con el corre corre, Michael y yo estábamos a más no poder, él tenía que estar presente en los ensayos para la pasarela, así lo dispuso Vladimir. Algunas modelos cancelaban y tenía que escoger entre las largas listas de las postulantes, Ben estaba ocupado, Tanya estaba loca con los diseños y los competidores, Garret? Ni hablar el chico no baja acá tal y como dijo Ben. Michael tenía la llegada de parientes y me pidió el día libre. Pues bien lo haría sola, largas columnas con portafolios de muuuuuuchas modelos. De todas ellas tenía que escoger 6, y todavía faltaba el de hombres. Puff… tendría que llevarme trabajo a casa, adiós gimnasio por hoy y tal vez mañana.

-Hola.

Reconocí la voz, últimamente me era muy familiar, lo encontraba por todas partes. Me admiró que siguiera en la empresa. A estas horas ya todos van a casa.

-Hey! Hola! Lo siento la última vez no pude despedirme adecuadamente.

-No te preocupes, entendí el mensaje, es lo importante.

Sonreí- Si, supongo que si.- dije.

-¿Tienes que escoger nuevas modelos?

-Si, así es. Hoy va a ser un día largo.

-Si deseas, puedo ayudarte.

-Oh… No, no te preocupes, ya es tarde, mejor ve a casa.

-No para nada, tengo la noche libre, me aburro estando solo, además sería un placer contar con tu compañía.

"_Ok… ¿Edward Cullen qué haces?, No creas que porque todos aquí siguen babeando por ti desde que llegaste yo seguiría así."_

-Oh, Gracias. Bueno, si no te molesta…

-Para nada.

-Entonces listo, empecemos.

Tomé el primero folio y ambos analizamos a la chica, decidimos que no era la indicada, y así seguimos con una columna de 40, en cierto modo me sentía estúpida, ya que no era la persona correcta para estar juzgando físicos cuando el mío no era tan bueno. Asi que me reservé comentarios innecesarios.

Al final escogimos una rusa, una alemana, una ecuatoriana, una brasileña, una local y una francesa.

Ahora si venía la tanda de los chicos, esta es la que más disfrutaría en cierto modo.

Sonreí levemente por el anterior pensamiento, parezco una loca. Pero yo diría que son los beneficios de mi trabajo.

Ya eran cerca de las 10:30 cuando terminamos de elegir, fue duro, porque la mayoría eran simpáticos, pero bueno así es la vida supongo.

Tenía que admitir que Edward tiene buen ojo para criticar físicos, muy objetivo.

-Hey!, te invito a cenar.- me dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

"_Últimamente se me ha estado presentando como un chico oveja, ¿acaso cree que no sé lo que es capaz de hacer?, niño he visto cómo miras a Tanya y no es precisamente tierno."_

Sonreí- Gracias Edward, pero tengo un compromiso.-

Me puse de pie para retirarme.

"_Estas maquinando algo Edward, lo sé… Espero recuerdes que yo soy la jefa…"_

_-_Está bien, supongo que en otra ocasión.

-Si, así creo.

Apagué las luces y subimos en silencio al salón principal. Solo se encontraba Eric, el guardián.

-Buenas Noches Eric.

-Buenas Noches Señorita Swan.

Él y yo ya nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, últimamente he estado saliendo tarde y es tan amable que me acompaña a tomar un taxi.

En este caso estaba acompañada, así que solo nos abrió la puerta, y se despidió cortésmente.

Llegamos a la calle principal, y Edward detuvo un taxi.

- Muchas Gracias por quedarte y ayudarme. Es un lindo detalle.

-No ha sido nada.

-Igualmente gracias.

Fue lo último que dije y subí al taxi.

* * *

_Si, chicas, Bella es intuitiva, sabe que Edward quiere algo. Y por eso se comporta fríamente. Me pregunto ¿qué harían ustedes? ¿Cómo se comportarían frente a un hombre como él? Si intuyeran algo… ¿Perdonarían sus intenciones por el hecho de ser guapo?_

_Disculpen la demora, pero he estado a full, a pesar de las vacaciones :S Con todo espero tengan un buen fds! Nos leemos bye! :*_


	7. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: **El nombre de los personajes no me pertenece la historia sí.

_Agradezco a Lovebyinspired por sus comentarios! Gracias querida! :D  
A todos quienes han decidido leer la historia y dan un click cuando ven actualización! GRACIAS!_

_Disculpen si hay faltas ortográficas x3 y eso q corrijo con el diccionario de Word, pero weee! _

Aquí les dejo el link de la canción que escucha Edward, solo retírenle los guiones (**-**) y listo:

-www. /-watch-?v=pNXr1-ZEUc1g

_Por ahí me estuvieron explicando sobre los POV'S jejee asi q bueno supongo que mis POV'S van a estar combinados con un narrador omnisciente la mayoría de las veces, hoy traté de hacerlo bien , asi que veamos cómo queda jajaja No sé si será correcto pero weee jajaj x3_

* * *

Capitulo 7

Edward POV

Esta chica se está volviendo un reto, desde un principio supe que no era el tipo de mujer que la convencería de llevármela al lado oscuro con miradas libidinosas, cualquiera hubiese caído con las miradas que le envío, es decir, o la chica es muy despistada o he perdido mi toque.

Vi pasar una chica de físico agradable junto a mi mesa en el Restaurant "Bella Italia", veamos si he perdido el toque.

Noté que iría a pagar la cuenta de lo consumido y esperé con cautela a que pase nuevamente por mi mesa, justo en el momento que iba a pasar por mi lado dejé caer la billetera de mi mesa, esta llegó justo a sus pies, por lo que me incliné a tomarla, levante la mirada, imagine que la tipa era Bella y le di una sonrisa torcida, tal cual como se las enviaba a ella.

-Disculpe señorita.

-No… no.. – Carraspeó- No se preocupe.- me brindó una leve sonrisa.

Hice una pequeña reverencia y ella siguió su camino. Contuve una sonrisa cuando la chica casi se tropieza bajando los pequeños escalones con sus altos tacones.

No, no he perdido el toque, así debería reaccionar Bella, entonces si no es eso, ¿qué sucede?

Tendré que cambiar de táctica, pero ella no se me escapa.

Durante estos últimos días he estado de lo más atento con ella, ¿Cuándo yo había hecho esto por alguna mujer? Si ellas solas caían ante mí, me he tenido que esforzar para conseguir algo, pero no veo que ceda ante nada, ni una sonrisa de más, ni un halago, ni unas piernas temblando, ni ojitos brillosos, nada, parece que Bella Swan es de piedra.

Intento conversar con ella para notar por qué lado podría atacar, por donde podría escabullir algo de romanticismo y observar si cede un poco, pero nada, es tan profesional que a veces me aburre, pero al minuto siguiente me parece un reto. Tengo que hacerle sentir algo a esta mujer, y tiene que estar en la palma de mi mano.

Escuché el teléfono repicar en la sala.

-Hola Tanya ¿qué quieres?

Esta mujer sin embargo me ha llevado al tope, es berrinchosa, caprichosa, la controlo si, pero me cansa estar con ella, y todavía tengo a esta Bella Swan evasiva en mi mente, como para estar soportando estupideces de una niña de papá. Lo cierto es que me exaspera cuando no obtengo algo rápido.

-Edward, te parece si salimos a una disco, es recién inaugurada, pertenece a un amigo.

-Lo siento Tanya, hoy no estoy para salir de baile.

En realidad si quisiera salir a bailar, pero no con ella, ya le dejé en claro que no quería nada, que si estaría con ella sería solo por sexo ocasional, pero no entiende, y no quiero que se vuelva una maniaca celosa en esa discoteca.

-Oh, cierto… se me olvidaban tus actividades sexuales, debe ser muy gratificante utilizar a las mujeres como pedazos de carne.

Y ahí estaba, otra vez empezaría.

-Más bien, qué gratificante es no estar cerca de una mujer que accede ante cualquier encuentro sin más ni menos. Tú accediste por tu cuenta, yo no te he obligado, así que no te hagas la santa Tanya.

-Imbécil.

Y cortó la llamada.

Lo siento nena, tú me atacas, yo te ataco. No seré condescendiente. Además no entiendo por qué sigue molestando, si la vi salir del baño con aquel tipo alemán. De seguro lo estará llamando ahora. Debería de seguir con su vida de princesa de papá. Se pasa restregándome en la cara que mi ingreso a Valenti ha sido por su ayuda, como si no supiera que ella llegó a Valenti por intervención de su padre. A los dos nos abrieron la puerta fácilmente, pero la lucha que seguía la enfrentamos solos. Así que no debería estar alardeando demasiado.

Es verdad ella es hermosa, una mujer curvilínea, como si fuese una modelo y no dudo que haya trabajado antes en aquello, no me contengo cuando me visita con sus vestidos ligeros y la muy osada me muestra su lencería. Por lo que de cierta manera también es mi culpa todo lo que pasa, el hombre primitivo que llevo dentro no se controla.

Revisé mi facebook, hay tantas solicitudes de amistad que se me hace pesado ver a todas, no estoy para eso ahora.

-¡Pero claro! Ella debe de tener Facebook! ¡Qué estúpido he sido! Allí puedo obtener mucha información.

Presioné como un loco las teclas que contenían las letras de su nombre.

Y no encontré nada.

Estrellé mi mano sobre la mesa. ¿Ni siquiera un perfil en facebook?

-¡Twitter!

Y tampoco encontré nada….

-¡Pero qué ching..! Vamos a ver en Tumblr.

Encontré una cuenta, pero tenía la foto de otra tipa….

-Así que nada de vida cibernética…

Me cansé de buscar, asi que puse algo de música, el portal de un conocido me agrada, tecleé rápidamente _I Love Radio_._de_.

Escuché un poco de Dance, y me relajé, fui hacia mi cuarto a tomar un baño, lancé el iphone hacia la cama, busqué ropa, cuando cierta canción capturó mi atención.

Era maroon 5 que de alguna forma describía lo que he pasado. Por qué si, a veces me sentía atrapado, teniendo que ver sus espectáculos. En ocasiones me daba cargo de consciencia, pero no soy alguien que tenga remordimientos a largo plazo y menos cuando ella accedió fácilmente.

Hoy fue el día decisivo, yo creo que ella intuye algo, la forma en cómo me observa, es de alguien que sospecha, no estoy seguro si dejar salir al Edward original o seguir con el show de niño bueno.

Llegué a casa exasperado, los demonios me llevaban.

-¡Ella dijo que no! Se atrevió a rechazarme. ¡A mí! que no he necesitado de hablar demasiado para que se acerquen. "Tengo un compromiso" ¡Un compromiso! A las 10:30! ¿Acaso cree que soy estúpido?.

-¡Hay mujer! Pero tú no te escapas Isabella Swan!

* * *

_Bueno chicas! ¿Cómo creen que Edward va a reaccionar de ahora en adelante? Jajaja Gracias por leer! Nos leemos pronto! :D_


	8. Capitulo 8 - Decisiones

**Disclaimer:** El nombre de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

_Agradezco a Lovebyinspired y a Cath Robsteniana que siempre me acompañan con sus hermosos comentarios, gracias lindas, un abrazo y un beso a la distancia! :D A todos quienes leen la historia y la han colocado en favoritos o han decidido seguirla, muacks! :*_

_Este capítulo es un comienzo de algo… y bueno pues espero que les guste_

* * *

Capitulo 8

Decisiones

¿Qué es el amor? Es lo que siempre me pregunto, unos cuantos dicen: "Es lo más maravilloso que puede haber en este mundo, la fuerza más importante que nos rodea", Pues yo he sentido el amor más puro, el que te dan los padres, hermanos, una familia, pero encontrar amor en otra persona, fuera de ellos, específicamente un hombre…. Pues la veo muy difícil, nunca me he enamorado, nadie ha conseguido llevarse este corazón de piedra, y los pocos que lo han intentado solo lo han endurecido aún más.

A veces me siento incapacitada para amar, y con frecuencia me preguntaba en medio del silencio "¿Qué quieres Bella? ¿Qué buscas?" La pregunta quedaba en el aire, porque no la sabía responder. Quería muchas cosas imposibles de cumplir, así que un día decidí que de todas una era la más importante. Quería LIBERTAD. Sí, sé que suena estúpidamente extraño pero ¿Cómo encontrar libertad en medio del amor?, si el simple hecho de estar "enamorada" es como que sin darte cuenta le brindas todo a esa persona, incluso te puedes llegar a encadenar por él. Sé que esto último puede sonar como si me he enamorado alguna vez, tal vez lo hice y yo crea que no, pero tampoco hicieron lo suficiente como para que de mi boca saliera un "te amo" y pudiera recordarlo.

Pero en fin eso quiero, libertad….

Entonces esta noche me volví a preguntar "¿Qué quieres Bella?" La respuesta invadió el silencio, porque ya la sabía, quería Libertad "¿Qué buscas?" y respondí: "Divertirme", pero en ese momento también surgieron otras preguntas: "¿De qué forma quieres divertirte?" a lo que respondí, "simple y sencillamente quiero jugar". Pronto empecé con un dialogo interno.

-¿Una chica puede jugar?

-Si, claro que puede, ¿Quién se lo puede impedir?

-Yo misma. Me podría degradar si lo hago.

-Juega bien y no pierdes nada, ¿Eres inteligente Bella?

-Lo soy.

Es loco de mí, pero no confío demasiado en las personas como para hablar sobre esto, quiero entrar en nuevo terreno, en lo desconocido, aventurarme, ser diferente, salir del capullo, que ya no jueguen conmigo, ahora yo quiero jugar.

"La sociedad" me dice mi lado más tímido, a lo que la Bella arrebatada responde "Y qué importa! Vamos a jugar bien!"

-¿Y si pierdes?- me dice tímidamente lo que sería mi primera consciencia, la tranquila.

Ni siquiera el lado arrebatado habló, las dos consciencias sabían, todas nos conocíamos muy bien, te enamoras y pierdes

-¿Te atreves? Tú sabes Bella, te enamoras y el sentimiento no se irá pronto. Escorpio te rige nena. La pasión te define. Sentimientos profundos te embargan, ¿Estas dispuesta a soportarlo en caso de que fallemos? – Me dijo lentamente mi segunda consciencia.

La respuesta la tenía yo, tenía que elegir a qué parte de mi prestaría atención.

Una decisión y seguiría adelante con todo lo que venga, así de fácil… como las olas enfurecidas del mar, así era yo cuando quería conseguir algo.

-Me aventuro, y no me arrepentiré de lo que venga. Lo he decidido.

Ese mismo día al llegar a la oficina, y después de todo el ajetreo que normalmente hay a la llegada de todos. Lo vi, Edward una vez más se me acercó, pero esta vez su mirada era diferente. Él quería algo, yo quería algo. La ecuación no podía ser más simple.

Por la forma en cómo me miraba, él se estaba mostrando tal y como es, el chico borrego quedó atrás, pues mucho mejor porque más bien me causaba chiste.

"_Yo sé Edward que tu quieres jugar conmigo"_

Su mirada lo decía todo, su cuerpo, su andar hacia mí. Ya era el momento de dejar las cosas bien en claro.

Caminé hacia la bodega, sabía que él me seguía.

-Sé lo que intentas, Edward.

-Bella, no es lo que crees.

-No caigo en esas cosas Edward, tú quieres divertirte, eso es lo que sé. ¿Y sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

"_arriésgate Bella, juega… intenta"_

- Si quieres que pase algo entre los dos, tendrá que ser para diversión de ambos.

-¿A qué te refieres Bella?

-Que no eres el único aquí que va a jugar, yo no quiero relaciones serias con alguien Edward, y por lo que sé tú también deseas lo mismo.

Él no dijo nada, se me quedó mirando un poco asombrado, me brindó una sonrisa torcida, y colocó su mano derecha sobre la pared detrás de mi, acorralándome un poco.

-Esa acción solo indica que estoy en lo cierto, ¿No es así Edward?.

-Ya que tu eres directa, pues si, estas en lo cierto.

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos hablando.

-Más bien, que me estas dejando hablar Bella.

-Como sea, en este juego los dos podemos salir ganando. No creo que sea la primera vez para ti.

-Y al parecer tampoco para ti.

-No te confundas Edward, simplemente ya sé lo que quiero.

-Ok, tranquila. En este juego se aplica monogamia mutua?

-Libertad segura es lo que propongo. Lo cual implica que antes de todo debemos realizarnos exámenes sanguíneos, para tranquilidad de ambos. Posteriormente continuaríamos teniendo los cuidados correctos con nuestra salud sexual.

-Entiendo. Entonces… ¿trato hecho?

-Trato hecho, como jugadores del mismo nivel.

Y nos dimos la mano como si fuésemos dos empresarios formando un alianza, nos miramos seductoramente a los ojos, y como si estuviéramos programados ambos tiramos desde nuestras manos, chocaron nuestros cuerpos y un beso apasionado formaron nuestros labios, él no podía dejar de tocar por todas partes, y yo también quería mi porción.

Una llamada vía skype en la tablet hizo que volviera a la realidad, el lugar donde estaba no era el más adecuado para este tipo de cosas.

Dejé de lado su deliciosa boca, y recostada sobre el marco de la puerta, le dije antes de irme a trabajar:

-Por cierto, lo que tenemos no puede saberse, ni aquí, ni en ningún lugar.

Edward quien ahora estaba recostado sobre la pared, miro hacia el techo y contestó:

-Como quieras Bella.

Sonreí levemente, me acerqué hacia él, le acaricié el rostro y besé nuevamente sus labios, acaricié su cuello mientras lo besaba, él intentó acercar más mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, pero puse resistencia y al final con mi mano sobre su mejilla giré su cabeza hacia la pared, liberándolo del beso anterior, me aparté y le dejé allí. Me fui a continuar con mi trabajo, si quiere más, tendrá que conseguirlo.

* * *

_Bueno… hay personas que les gusta ser directas, tomar al toro por los cuernos. ¿Qué creen que resultará de todo esto? Espero les agrade! Nos leemos luego! Bye! :D_


	9. Capitulo 9 Infancia

**Disclaimer:** El nombre de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia me pertenece.

_Hola a todos! Disculpen la demora! He estado escribiendo adelantos, tanto como para el de ahora como para los que vendrán después… asi que hoy vengo a escribir el noveno capitulo.._

_Agradezco a todos quienes están siguiendo la historia, quienes la leen y quienes tambn comentan como Lovebyinspired, Cath Robsteniana! Gracias nenas! Unos abrazotes a la distancia :* A mi nueva compa! Indii93, thanks! :D_

_Hoy es un capitulo un tanto oscuro… a mi parecer… y bueno supongo que es la raíz de las acciones que Bella posteriormente hará. Así que no hay que ser tan severa con ella._

* * *

Capitulo 9

Infancia

(Viejos Recuerdos)

A veces me siento en el borde de la cama después de un largo sueño…

Casi siempre el mismo sueño, yo, Renee y la perdición. Cualquiera que me viese diría que solo soy una chica de 26 años, tengo mis secretos que hasta el momento se han enterado las personas necesarias, como los ex-directores, mis ex-maestros, y ahora mi jefe.

Dicen que el pasado debe ser enterrado y yo lo cumplo al pie de la letra. Mi pasado… lo encierra una sola palabra "Renee".

Esa bella mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules, era una combinación religiosa, rebelde, esotérica, hippie, tenía muchas facetas, pero en ninguna de ellas encajaba yo, recuerdo que en un principio se me hizo difícil decir la palabra correcta, porque no lo entendía… pero desde que tengo 16 años puedo decirlo y escribirlo con todas las letras, Reneé se "deshizo" de mi cuando apenas era una niña de 9 años. A veces preferiría que me hubiese dejado cuando era bebé, para no tener que recordarlo, pero lo cierto es que lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer, y lo digo literalmente hablando porque lo sueño cada noche, este recuerdo se ha intensificado de forma irremediable en las últimas 2 semanas y tengo mis sospechas del por qué.

Un día como hoy hace 17 años atrás una Renee fuera de sí llegó a mi escuela y me retiró de clases para llevarme a casa , a la última casa de sus fugaces relaciones, el único que pareció quererla con toda y su locura, la casa de Charlie Burke. Nunca conocí a mi padre, por lo que mi apellido ni siquiera le pertenece, es el apellido de mi madre "Swan" que significa Cisne, pero mi vida al menos hasta los 9 y medio no fue maravillosa digna de un bello cisne sino de un feo pavo, alimentado para comerse en día de gracias.

Nunca entendí qué era lo que pasaba por su mente, supongo que ha cierta edad, los Swan nos deschavetamos y queremos dejar todo atrás, en mi caso jugar de forma algo retorcida con Edward Cullen. Algo asi como utilizarlo solo para sexo, por alguna razón me causa risa.

Un beso en mi frente fue lo último que recibí, sentí y supe de ella. Se fue sin decir nada, no intenté retenerla, en algún punto ella sabía que no era nada tonta y que al ver que ella no empacaba mi ropa con la suya, yo entendería que la única que iba a tomar el viaje sería ella.

No entendí por qué tuvo la necesidad de hacerme eso… de hacerme ver cómo me abandonaba, sin ninguna justificación, sin ninguna excusa… Supongo que debió pensar que así como me dio la vida así también puede quitármela, no rotundamente pero si lentamente.

Se marchó y me dejó en aquella casa… Cuando Charlie volvió, me encontró en el porche mirando hacia la calle por donde ella dio vuelta, me preguntó dónde estaba Renee, y le conté todo.

Él no era mi padre, mi madre no estaba, no tenía familia, Charlie enloqueció, no tenía cómo cuidarme, sabría lo que vendría, tendría que ir a una casa hogar, tampoco podía pedirle a Charlie que se hiciese cargo de mi, apenas estaba terminando su curso para ser Policía… yo siempre rodeada de personas demasiado jóvenes, esa es mi vida…

Asi que Charlie me dejó en la casa hogar de Seattle, y conviví con niños de todas las razas durante 6 meses, los psicólogos charlaban conmigo, por alguna razón se preocupaban, el hecho de que yo no llorara el abandono de mi madre, era algo que los mantenía pendientes de mi, tal vez pensaban que en algún momento explotaría y haría cualquier locura. Pero no, durante el tiempo que esperé a Charlie en el porche, yo me estaba analizando, en algún punto lo sabía, ella me dejaría, sus ojos me decían eso en varias ocasiones, ella quería ser libre y yo era un gran impedimento. Así que yo solo me estaba cegando ante los hechos que algún día llegarían, no lloraría por ello, tendría que luchar, si así el destino lo quería, pues lo haría. Desde ese día, me volví diferente, con Renee era algo sensible, de cierta forma sentía que ella me protegía pero sin ella ya no tenía nada, los momentos sensibles quedaron atrás.

Tuve compañeritos en esa casa hogar, amigos que hasta ahora conservo, Michelle y Patricio, dos chicos sin hogares como yo, pero que tuvimos suerte, ellos se fueron a sus hogares adoptivos después de mi, 6 meses después de haber ingresado a la casa hogar de Seattle, yo me encontraba sentada sobre una banqueta del patio, lo vi llegar de la misma forma en cómo se fue Renee, doblando la esquina Charlie Burke apareció, me asombré, traía puesto su traje de policía y venía hacia mi caminando todo erguido y seguro. Entró y conversó con los encargados, después de unas semanas, me vi yéndome con Charlie a su nueva casa, esta vez nos fuimos a Forks, y allí viví con él hasta los 18 años cuando tuve que salir de allí para ir a Nueva york a estudiar fotografía profesional.

Amo a Charlie, él me dio lo que mi madre no quiso, me brindó una familia, poco tiempo después él se casó con Leah Clearwater que ya tenía a su hijo: Jasper, entre los dos tuvieron a Emmett, mis hermanos, aunque no sean de sangre, son mis hermanos. Leah es una mujer buena, un poco seria, pero con un gran corazón, ella me enseñó a ser fuerte, tenía carácter y siempre me ayudó en todo, como una madre. Charlie merecía eso, una buena familia.

Nunca entendí por qué regresó, él apenas tenía mi edad y se hizo cargo de mí, yo, que ni siquiera era su hija, lo valoro demasiado, cada día, imagina… él pudo dejarme allí, y lo más seguro es que ahora ni siquiera estaría en este lugar, ni tendría tiempo para escribir en mi diario.

Pero ahora estoy aquí, y es mi deber, no, más bien, mi destino obtener todo lo que deseo, entre los cuales esta mantener a Charlie durante su vejez, entre los tres podremos hacerlo, Jasper está trabajando en Seattle, y Emmett sigue en el colegio. Mi hermanito querido, es pura risa, ese taurino loco, lo adoro. Jasper es más tranquilo, se ríe mucho cuando tiene confianza de hacerlo, es un leoncito, mi Charlie es un bello Virgo, y mi madre, Leah es una hermosa canceriana. Si, yo les llamo así, por sus signos zodiacales, es algo que ha perdurado, Renee me acostumbró hacerlo y desde ese entonces es lo único que aún conservo.

Pronto sería el cumpleaños de mi bello taurino, tenía que comprarle un regalo especial, le encantan los video juegos, solíamos jugar juntos cuando estaba en casa, así que el Ps3 que vi en la tienda "Hale's Store" sería un buen regalo, me abstendría de algunas cosas, pero valdría la pena.

* * *

Estos días por alguna razón he estado evadiendo un poco a Cullen, no he tenido tiempo para cosas de ese tipo, el recuerdo de Renee me ha estado invadiendo y eso es buen motivo para ya mantenerme desconcentrada, así que no necesito a Cullen revoloteando alrededor de mi.

La publicación de los nuevos modelos se acercaba, por lo que la pasarela de otoño-invierno se acercaba también, estaba como una loca, demasiado caos en ese departamento, que precisamente ahora parece pequeño. Hay ropa por doquier, la bodega se llena cada dos horas, el personal se vuelve loco con tantas tallas, Michael ha estado nervioso últimamente por lo que pide mi ayuda más seguido, me llaman a la tablet cada hora, papeleos, papeleos y papeleos.

La última vez que le vi, apenas le sonreí. Intentó besarme cuando fui a revisar la bodega, pero obviamente no estaba de genio para eso, así que le rechacé y más bien lo puse a trabajar junto conmigo. Pasamos buen tiempo arreglando las ropas, y mientras lo hacíamos conversábamos casualmente, de forma tranquila y amistosa, eso fue realmente relajante.

Quedamos de vernos este viernes así que… veamos qué sucede.

* * *

_Bueno, chicas, espero no les haya pasado aburrido! Es su historia, su pasado, esperemos que estos dos se lleven bien, xq últimamente me han estado dando guerra en la cabeza… uno quiere jugar mejor que el otro y asi, jajaja como sea! Espero hayan pasado un lindo carnaval! Suerteeee! Nos leemos luego _


	10. Cita

**Disclaimer: **El nombre de los personajes pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.

_Hola a tod s quienes siguen la historia! Les tengo noticias! He conseguido la ayuda de una Beta, para poderles presentar un trabajo mejor elaborado! :D Es por eso que le doy las gracias a Jo Beta FFAD que me ayudó a conseguirla (abrazos aplastantes para ti linda) y a mi querida Beta Tamara! Una chica excepcional que me ha tenido mucha paciencia Jajajaja. Lo siento Tamarita! Jejeje _

_También les envío saludos a Lovebyinspired, Catha Robsteniana e Indii93! Gracias chicas por sus comentarios! Sé que el capitulo anterior las dejó mal, pero es parte de la historia. Así que lo siento! :3 Gracias a todos quienes decidieron seguirla y aunque no comentan la leen! Lo cual también es gratificante! :D Espero algún día conocerlos!_

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Nicole (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

Capítulo 10

La Cita

Tengo una cita con Edward Cullen, el tipo más guapo de los modelos en Valenti. Estoy segura que cualquier chica estaría llamando a sus amigas en este momento; de seguro brincaría en la cama como una niña con colchón nuevo, pero lo cierto es que no me produce tal emoción. Ambos sabemos lo que queremos de nosotros, no va ser una historia de amor, sino sexo puro en ocasiones necesarias, y según lo que pienso, esos momentos serán cuando yo lo quiera.

El único hombre de quien me dejo mandar es de Charlie, nadie más.

Fui hacia el armario y de allí saqué una falda tubo negra, y una blusa de tiras rojas; tenía unos bonitos apliques de encaje negro, yo adoro el encaje, casi todas mis prendas en especial las blusas tienen un poco de ello. Tomé los tacones que me regaló Leah por mi cumpleaños número 25, me polvoreé un poco y fui a nuestro encuentro.

Cuando llegué, Edward ya estaba en el restaurant "Bella Italia", me encanta el lugar; es sencillo, tranquilo y tiene un toque romanticón. El camarero que lo atendía parecía muy familiarizado con él, por lo que supuse que esta no era su primera visita.

—Hola Edward. Buenas tardes.

—Hola Bella, ¡qué puntual! —Sonreí.

—Llegaste primero, eso me agrada.

—No me has hecho esperar, eso me agrada.

—Hey, ¡no te robes mis frases! Tienen derecho de autor.

—Entonces, supongo que debiste pagar una fuerte suma por ellas.

—Las chicas saben cómo obtener lo que quieren. —Esta vez él sonrió.

El camarero se acercó para tomar el pedido. Solo pedimos bebidas, conversamos un buen rato y hacia las ocho de la noche decidimos ir al departamento de Edward.

Fue sorprendente saber que está situado a unas cuantas cuadras de mi departamento, obviamente no se lo hice saber. Primero porque no quiero mostrar demasiado interés, ya sé cómo va la relación, y segundo porque no quiero visitas imprevistas.

El espacio de Edward era acogedor; las paredes estaban pintadas de tonos cálidos, los muebles eran de color beige, una gran alfombra central de color azul real, un hermoso cuadro abstracto sobre la pared frente al TV plasma, el piso era de baldosas con decoraciones de ramas que le daban un toque muy original, las cortinas eran muy elegantes en ese tono topacio. Tenía un pequeño balcón que miraba hacia la calle, era un espacio completamente agradable.

—Pasa, siéntete en tu casa.

—Gracias Edward, qué amable.

—Ponte cómoda, voy a la cocina un momento.

—Está bien.

Me dirigí hacia los muebles cuando divisé su laptop en la mesita central. Un PlayStation 3 estaba en el compartimiento inferior del anaquel que sostenía el Tv Plasma. Tuve curiosidad.

—Hey Edward, ¿qué juegos de PlayStation tienes?

Vi su cabeza asomarse por la puerta vaivén de la cocina.

—Eh, de todo un poco; FIFA soccer, GTA, Call of duty, Resident Evil, entre otros. Puedes verlos en el cajón derecho del anaquel.

—Oh, vaya…

Me acerqué al anaquel y fui hacia el cajón que me indicó, tenía muchos juegos, incluyendo Thor, Guitar Hero, Avatar, y algunos más que ni sabía de su existencia. —Sonreí para mis adentros, me recordó a Emmett.

—No me digas que te gusta jugar PlayStation —comentó.

—Sí, me gusta. ¿Hay algo de malo en ello?

—No, para nada, solo que es extraño.

—Y extraño, ¿por qué? Acaso que por ser chica no puedo jugar PlayStation. Eso es muy machista de tu parte —le dije mientras seguía observando su colección de videojuegos.

—No digo que no, sino que simplemente no he interactuado con chicas que gusten de ello, más bien intentan esconderme el PlayStation. —Lo observé un momento.

—Inseguras —le dije.

Me observó un momento y me brindó una sonrisa torcida, mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

—Me gusta Resident Evil, yo lo jugaba con mi hermano.

—Vaya, chica ruda, pensé que jugabas a la barbie.

—Ja Ja, chistosito te crees, pero bueno… he jugado de todo, la pantera rosa fue mi primer videojuego.

Edward pegó una risotada, la cual después también le acompañé. Tiene una risa contagiosa.

— ¿Has visto The Walking Dead? —le pregunté.

— ¿Qué tema tienes con los zombies?

—No sé.

—He escuchado de ello, pero no he visto esa serie, ¿tú sí?

—No, por eso te preguntaba. Ya que pareces ser taaan rudo.

—Graciosa. —Con lo cual puse mis ojos en blanco.

— ¡Ya sé! Veamos, mañana no trabajamos y aún es temprano. ¿Qué dices?

—Digo que tú eres la invitada.

—Por sus buenas acciones, lo nombro Sir Cullen.

Sonrió con todos sus dientes y encendió su laptop.

—Tengo palomitas en la cocina, ¿deseas?

— ¡En serio! ¡Wow! Sí, gracias.

Me dio la laptop y fue hacia la cocina. Se demoró un buen tiempo preparando las palomitas.

¿Quién podría pensarlo? Edward Cullen el señor elegancia y sensualidad, ahora después de conocerlo un poquitín mejor me parece más un muchacho de preparatoria, típico de los hombres, pero era divertido, por lo menos tendría con quién reírme.

Mientras él seguía en la cocina, fui hacia google en la computadora y busqué una página que contenga la serie, la encontré y puse a cargar el primer capítulo. Fue rápido, su internet era bueno.

Para una primera cita, en donde todo debería ser melosería y los intentos de querer agradarle al otro, o la utilización de tus tácticas de seducción para que al final te brinde un beso y todo eso, pues, aquí no estaba pasando, era más bien algo muy sencillo, libre, divertido, sin esa tensión que me provocan las primeras citas.

Lo vi llegar con un Bol lleno de palomitas de maíz.

—Tu internet es rápido, el primer capítulo ya está cargado, así que puse el segundo y tercero a cargar también.

—Ok.

Se sentó a mi lado.

—Puedes acomodarte como desees, de seguro los tacones te están matando.

—Gracias, aunque no, no mucho, son buenas chicas.

Sonrió y me brindó palomitas de maíz.

Pasamos mayor parte de la noche viendo The Walking Dead.

— ¡Te dije que el amigo dejó la camilla allí!

—Sí, qué bueno que esos zombies no tienen interés en otra cosa más que comer —me dijo.

—Sí, como algunos hombres —dije y él sonrió.

—Oh, pobre caballo.

—Sí, pobre. Pero es una serie de tv, no te lo creas.

—Sí, pero pobre, los zombies se dieron un buen festín.

— ¡Y la esposa del sheriff! ¿Cómo va hacer con los dos hombres? —exclamé.

—Sucumbió muy rápido a la tentación, bastaron 2 meses para dejar de amar al hombre que fue su esposo por 9 o 10 años.

—Sí, solo falta que quede embarazada y ahí si empieza el caos —comenté.

Sonrió y se acomodó sensualmente.

—Caos, me gusta esa palabra —me dijo pícaramente.

Dejé la computadora de lado, hace un buen rato el vino había hecho efecto y mi libido aumentaba solo con verle beber de la copa, esos labios… El tiempo de los zombies había pasado, era hora de que ambos nos diéramos un festín.

Me coloqué a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y acaricié su rostro.

—A mí también me gusta.

Un poco de luz asomó por la ventana, con todo el jugueteo de ayer no me había fijado en su cuarto; era muy ordenado, limpio, sencillo, pero tenía un toque especial. Le gustan los abstractos, porque su habitación también tenía cuadros de ese tipo. Me levanté y lo vi durmiendo, se veía tan bien, me placía tomarle una fotografía, era sexy incluso durmiendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Yo quisiera verme así mientras duermo, recordé la ocasión en que Jasper me había tomado una foto durmiendo, mi rostro salía terrible, de seguro si mi nariz fuese más agraciada yo también saldría más bonita, lo cierto es que no soy fotogénica, y por eso evito las fotografías, ¿irónico no? Una fotógrafa que no gusta ser fotografiada.

Sonreí y silenciosamente me levanté para ir al baño. Rememoré todo mientras tomaba la ducha.

La madrugada la pasamos excelente, jugando con nuestros cuerpos de forma tan acorde que me admiraba, encajábamos muy bien, para lo diferente que son nuestros cuerpos y nuestras personalidades. Estoy consciente de que fue un juego de dominio en la cama, pero me agradó mucho.

Después de que me vestí, salí a tomar un taxi para ir a casa. No es necesario tener un desayuno incómodo, al menos para mí. Los dos sabemos cómo va esto, y yo no soy una chica tierna que le hace desayuno a su amante ocasional. Nah, eso no va conmigo.

* * *

_¿Y bien? Creo que desde este momento el juego comienza, Bella me dice que la disculparán si es aburrida pero que ya está en ella y no piensa cambiarlo. Lo siento, la tipa es terca Jajajaja. Me pregunto ¿Qué pensará Edward?_


	11. Casería

**Disclaimer: **El nombre de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

_Hola chic s! Gracias por leer esta historia! Espero estén pasando bonitos donde quiere que se encuentren! Agradezco millones a Lovebyinspired, Cath Robsteniana, Mich, por sus reviews! Un abrazo enorme para ustedes chicas! Las aprecio muchote! :D Agradezco a mi super Beta Tamara que es tan eficiente y agradable! Gracias a los seguidores y lectores, espero conocerlos pronto! _

_Sé que esperaban una descripción detallada de la primera noche de Bells y Ed, pero recuerden q es rated K+! Jajajaja, así que no puedo colocar contenido del todo sexual... ;)_

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Nicole (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

Capítulo 11

POV Edward

Casería

Desperté cuando la luz que llegaba a mis ojos comenzó a ser molesta, estiré la mano para tocar a la bella chica que compartió conmigo la noche y no encontré nada.

Abrí los ojos enseguida y me sostuve de una mano sobre la cama para sentarme y ver el cuarto.

No había prendas en el piso, fui al baño y tampoco había nada.

Supuse que tal vez sea de esas chicas que te prepara el desayuno después de haber pasado la noche junto a ti, así que me puse el bóxer y fui a la sala, pero tampoco encontré nada.

Todo estaba como se dejó ayer, me pregunté si tal vez ella se fue a la 1:00 a.m. y lo que paso en la noche fuese un sueño. Rememoré los hechos poniendo mis manos sobre mi cabeza, y recordé… Como me tocaba, como nos unimos, su cabello en mi pecho, su cuerpo sobre el mío, nuestra lucha de poder en la cama. No, no podía ser un sueño.

Me senté en una de las sillas del mesón y por un instante me la imaginé sirviéndome café, pan tostado.

— ¡Cierto!

Ayer por estar conversando con Bella no habíamos comido absolutamente nada, solo bebidas, y todavía alcohólicas.

El hambre chocó con fuerza a mi estómago, corrí al refrigerador a buscar algo qué cocinar.

Encontré pollo, carne, y pescado, así que cociné algo rápido, pollo al jugo.

Pasé parte de la mañana pensando: ‹‹ ¿Y si el Lunes me dice que ya no quiere nada conmigo?

¿O las cosas se ponen frías entre nosotros como si lo que sucedió no debió pasar?››

Ella quiso jugar, pero existen chicas así, que luego se arrepienten.

Pero bueno, bueno… ¿Qué te sucede Edward? Si ya no quiere jugar no es tu problema. Hay más mujeres en New York.

Me alisté para ir al Gym, es mejor así, dejaría de pensar cosas innecesarias.

.

.

.

Me encontraba trabajando mis bíceps, cuando observé a Bella haciendo ejercicio en la máquina caminadora, no me le acerqué. Todo este tiempo siempre la he estado mirando de lejos y hoy sería lo mismo.

Quién podría creer que esa chica de pequeña estatura, con un cuerpo promedio, guardara dentro de sí una mujer excepcional, que solo conversando y conociendo un poco más de su mundo puedas llegar a sentirte muy cómodo con su compañía.

La observé largo rato, algunos hombres se le acercaron a conversar y aunque no fuera normal en mí, ya me daba impulso de ir y pararles la risa. Ella es agradable y puede hacer reír mucho, entiendo que les guste charlar con ella, pero esos tipos querían otra cosa y bueno…

Ella siguió conversando largo rato con ese moreno de piel trigueña como la suya, Bella debe de tener ascendencia latina, porque su aspecto es así.

Me moví a otra máquina para tener mejor visión, y por último los jovencitos se habían sentado en las colchonetas a seguir conversando, el tipo se le acercó y le hizo cosquillas, ¡le hizo cosquillas en el abdomen! Tratando de captar la mayor cantidad de aire, me puse de pie y más bien fui a trabajar las piernas. No podía hacerle problema, desde un principio el acuerdo era una relación libre. No podía salir con estas estupideces.

Mejor me di la vuelta y no observé por los siguientes 15 minutos.

Cuando mi serie de ejercicios culminó observé que Bella bajaba tomada del brazo de aquel tipo.

Cuando estuvo fuera del Gym, caminé enseguida a la ventana, pensé que subiría a un taxi, pero no, siguió caminando con ese tipo. Bajé lo más rápido que pude, y los encontré dando vuelta la esquina, decidí seguirlos.

Pararon en una pastelería y pronto ellos salieron con pequeñas tarrinas en las manos, al parecer eran pasteles o algún dulce. ¡Ay Bella! Entonces, ¿para qué vas al gym?

Siguieron caminando, me sentía como un bobo, siguiéndola, parecía un enfermo maniaco. Sonreí ante este pensamiento.

Caminamos alrededor de 4 cuadras y cuando decidí que ya era suficiente el acoso e iba a dar vuelta para ir a mi casa, que por suerte estaba cerca, vi que ella subió unas pequeñas escalinatas que llevaban a un edificio residencial, sacó sus llaves, abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

—Así que esta es tu casa…

_¿Por qué no me dijiste que vivíamos cerca?_

Y entró con ese tipo…

Fui corriendo hasta mi departamento, ella ha sido muy clara. Una relación libre es lo que hay. No sé cómo se me pudo pasar por la cabeza algo que no fuese así. ¿Qué te pasa Cullen?

* * *

_¿Quién será aquel tipo tan raro? ¿Qué nos ocultas Bella? ¿Ustedes quién piensa que es? Nos leemos pronto… bye! _


	12. Reencuentro

Hola chics! Gracias por seguir la historia, espero estén pasando relindo en sus vidas y q este capi no les parezca aburrido, pero era necesario! jajaja Agradezco a todos quienes la leen, la siguen y dejan sus comentarios como la guapa Lovebyinspired, la bella Michelle y Yolabertay! Tambn agradezco millones a mi beta! Tammy que se toma un poco de su tiempo pa leer esto y corregir mis horrores! lo siento pero esto del guión me tiene comiendo la camisa jajaja.

Besos a todos y gracias por abrir el link! :*

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Nicole (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

Capítulo 12

Llegué a casa cerca de las 5 a.m., tenía sueño y mi estómago pedía a gritos, si pudiera, que lo alimentara. Fui al refrigerador y encontré pollo y huevos, como estaba cansada hice unas tortillas de huevo, las comí y fui a dormir un poco.

Me levanté cerca de las 10 a.m., tomé otro baño y salí a hacer deporte. Carmen y Eleazar abren el Gym todos los días, por lo que fui un rato a ocupar el tiempo.

Empecé trabajando los brazos, luego las piernas, y me dirigí a la caminadora. Me gusta correr, me produce una sensación placentera, saldría a la calle a realizarlo, pero el frío de Febrero no ayuda mucho.

Estaba concentrada con mi vista hacia la calle principal, a través de los grandes ventanales del segundo piso del Gym pude visualizar mi antiguo hogar, la imaginación es el mejor aliento cuando estas necesitado de libertad. Mis cavilaciones me llevaron al bosque de Forks, me gusta la aventura, las excursiones, incluso salir a pescar con Charlie, él me enseñó a obtener unos buenos peces.

Leah admiraba eso de mí, ella siempre intentó pescar uno que otro pez, pero nunca obtuvo alguno.

A veces me sentía como un macho, no iba como las demás chicas a las "bellas" reuniones que solían hacer, donde se pintaban las uñas, se peinaban, y todo eso, más bien me iba a pescar con Charlie, Sam Uley y Seth Clearwater. ¿Ahora entienden por qué digo que me sentía como un macho? Era una chica rodeada de hombres. Charlie no decía nada, conocíamos a Sam y Seth desde que ambos nos mudamos a Forks, así que eran buenos amigos. Ellos hablaban de todo tipo de temas, los cuales consistían en Autos, Fútbol, artículos de pesca, e incluso los chismes de Forks. ¿Quién dijo que los hombres no eran chismosos? Seth principalmente era lengua suelta.

Cuando tocaban ese tipo de temas me ponía a tomar fotos, después de cada salida a pescar siempre llegaba con nuevas tomas que colocaba en un cuadro de mi cuarto. Desde que Charlie me regaló la cámara he tomado fotos de cada salida juntos por lo que hay un álbum donde solo aparecen peces, los pescados por Charlie. Sonreí ante ello.

— ¿Bella Swan? —escuché a un hombre preguntar.

Trastabillé en la caminadora, me sostuve del manubrio y detuve el artefacto, mire hacia quien me había dirigido la palabra.

Era un muchacho de cabello negro, piel trigueña, alto y un tanto fornido. Su rostro me pareció familiar.

—Sí, soy yo, disculpe pero no le recono… —Él sonrió y recordé quién era—. ¿Patricio? —dije sonriente.

— ¡Sí, Bells! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¡Hace mucho que no sabía de ti! —Nos dimos un pequeño abrazo, no lo podía creer.

—Sí, pero ¿cómo? Ni enterada que estabas en Nueva York.

—Ya sabes cómo soy Bells, un día estoy aquí, mañana por allá, y así, algún día llegaré a China —comentó sonriente.

Reí ante ello. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos en la casa hogar, Patricio siempre se desaparecía cuando salíamos al parque, por lo que se armaba un bullicio, los tutores enloquecían con él, era muy hiperactivo. Hasta el punto de que en las siguientes salidas él ya no estaba invitado. Michelle y yo nos burlábamos de él por esto, le llamábamos "el pájaro loco" porque no podía estarse quieto. Siempre hacía travesuras que obviamente pagábamos los tres, si Patricio se lo proponía podía convencerte de cualquier cosa, así que nuestras manos estaban manchadas de travesuras.

— ¿Y dónde vives?

—Estoy de… — dijo Patricio cuando fue interrumpido por la llegada de un grupo de chicos—. ¡Eh chicos! Les presento a Bella Swan, una buena amiga de la infancia —comentó haciendo las típicas mímicas de presentación—. Bella te presento a Dimitri White, Alec Volturi, Afton Tompkins y Felix Mosley —añadió señalando a cada uno.

— ¡Hola chicos! Así que son amigos de este loco —les dije estrechando la mano a cada uno de ellos—. Entonces deben pasar muy bien juntos.

—Ni tanto, no sabe en los problemas que nos hemos metido por él —comentó Afton—. ¿Era él así de niño?

—Vaya que sí —le di un golpecito a Patricio—, según veo no ha cambiado mucho.

—Haber, haber, ya estuvo bueno esto de quejarse, bien que se divierten cuando no nos atrapan —opinó sonriente—, especialmente tú, Afton, bien dicen que el que parece inocente resulta ser el más arrebatado.

Dimitri que se encontraba a lado de este último le dio un codazo, por lo cual todos sonreímos.

—Discúlpanos Bella, pero estos dos son los que más relajo hacen, en realidad vinimos a llevarnos al jovencito que esta junto a ti —Patricio negó con la cabeza—, y según veo no va ir con nosotros —afirmó Félix.

—Es claro que no voy a ir, ya más tarde nos encontraremos en el departamento.

—Está bien, pero llega temprano, por favor —pidió Alec un tanto severo.

—Bien, los dejamos chicos —dijo Dimitri sonriéndome—. Que pasen bonito.

Nos despedimos de ellos y fuimos a las colchonetas.

—No prestes atención a Alec, es un Margot.

— ¿Margot? ¿A qué te refieres con ello? —pregunté.

—Amargado, él es medio rarito —me dijo con una mueca.

—Tanto como tú, no creo.

— ¡Ja! Además ellos creen que no me lo he pillado, pero lo cierto es que solo vinieron para conocerte.

—Sí, claro. Es que soy tan guapa —le dije sonriendo.

— ¿Ah sí? —Me tumbó en la colchoneta y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en el abdomen—. Todavía sigue siendo tu punto débil, te tengo vista Bells —comentó mientras yo me retorcía de la risa.

— ¡Eh! ¡Patricio detente!

—Está bien, solo porque te ríes feo y todos nos están mirando.

— ¡Ja! Fea es tu risa, que creen que aún no la recuerdo "pájaro loco" —añadí con lo cual hizo otra mueca e intensificó las cosquillas.

— ¡Ahora si no tienes salvación! ¡No me importa si te haces pis aquí!

—No… ¡yaa!.. por..fa..favor. —Las cosquillas eran demasiado intensas.

— ¿Por favor qué? —Torcí los ojos ante su pregunta.

— ¡Patricio detente!

— ¿Por favor qué Bella? Claro, te acuerdas de mí apodo, pero no lo más importante —comentó moviendo más los dedos en mi abdomen, ya me dolía la garganta de tanto reírme.

— ¡Ay! ¡Está bien!

— ¿Por favor qué?

—Por...fa..favor.. que..querido prin… príncipe. —Puse los ojos en blanco frente aquella frase, pero era eso o hacerme pis de la risa.

—Bien, así me gusta —me soltó—. Que me traten por lo que soy, un príncipe.

—Sí, un príncipe de la basura. —Y di una carcajada.

— ¡Ja! Bella no me tientes.

— ¡Ya, ya! Vamos por la paz hermano —hice la señal de paz con los dedos—. Por cierto yo vine al Gym a ejercitarme.

— ¡Hay que pereza! Me dio ganas de comer pastel.

— ¡Te pasas! ¿Entonces para qué vienes al Gym?

—Los chicos me trajeron a rastras, lo bueno de todo esto es que te encontré

— ¡Aww! ¡Qué tierno! Para que veas, es bueno ser arrastrado de vez en cuando. ¡Vago! —Le di un golpecito con el codo y él sonrió.

—Y por cierto, ¿dónde vives Bells? Haber si te visito uno de estos días.

—Está cerca de aquí, si deseas vamos a mi casa ahora.

— ¡Seguro! ¡Vamos!

Me brindó su brazo remedando a los antiguos caballeros. Lo tomé sin reservas, y nos retiramos del lugar. Patricio es como un hermano.

Caminamos una cuadra y encontramos la pastelería "Hansel y Gretel", quise caminar más rápido para no hacer una parada en el lugar, pero él me detuvo en seco.

— ¡Quiero pastel!

—Pero si vamos al Gym.

—No, tú vas al Gym, yo disfruto lo que soy.

—Claro, claro, aprovechas de tus buenos genes.

— ¡Ay Bella! Es solo un bocadito, para celebrar nuestro encuentro —me dijo en tono confiado.

—Está bien. —Caray cómo decirle "no" a eso.

Entramos y pedimos dos pedazos de torta de tres leches para llevar. Esa pastelería es muy buena y me encanta el decorado, parece una casa de dulce; las columnas pintadas como bastones de dulce, todo tan hermoso, pareciese que entrases en el cuento.

Ya fuera de la pastelería el frío atacaba un poco apresurado.

—Vamos rápido a casa, como que el frío esta fuerte.

—Sí, me parece. —Caminamos rápido cuatro cuadras hasta que por fin llegamos a mi departamento.

—Aquí es, ¿qué te parece?

—Esta genial, y tiene buena ubicación aunque las cuadras de Nueva York sean inmensas, por poco y no llegamos.

— ¡Ya, no te quejes! Sí, he tenido suerte en hallarlo, los departamentos aquí son costosos y este me sale bastante rentable.

Ya dentro de casa fui a la cocina por unas cucharas.

— ¿Quién es Edward Cullen? —preguntó Patricio todo asombrado.

No me había acordado de él en casi todo el día, sentí una especie de nervios ante su nombre.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —le dije mientras salía con las cucharas desde la cocina.

—Por este sobre —lo alzó con su mano—, es una prueba de ETS.

—Oh, lo traje del trabajo, es un modelo nuevo —tomé el sobre de su mano—. Ya sabes, el papeleo que piden.

En realidad eran las pruebas que se hizo para lo que acordamos, yo no tendría nada con él si no se hacía esos exámenes. Yo solo se lo mencioné y a los dos días de ello, él vino y me entregó este sobre a la vez que me mostraba la punzada de donde extrajeron la sangre.

—Pues está limpio el muchacho.

—Sí, como debe ser —comenté mientras guardaba el sobre en mi anaquel—. Y… cuéntame, ¿en qué trabajas?

—Soy Psicólogo.

—Pobres pacientes, deben salir más locos de lo que llegan.

— ¡Ja! Aunque… Bien dicen que entre locos se entienden. —Reí por su comentario.

—Así que tu trabajo de camarero era para pagar los estudios…

—Exactamente, fui el camarero más sexy del "Toscana's Restaurant" —dijo haciéndome un guiño.

— ¡Ja! Habla por ti mismo, sigues igual de presumido.

—El destino sabe lo que hace —comentó mientras comía el pastel.

— ¿Y eso a qué viene?

—Viene a que he visto a Michelle en esta misma ciudad —respondió señalando el piso—. Prácticamente hace cuatro días atrás.

Salté de la emoción, ella y yo nos hemos estado manteniendo en contacto por e-mail y cerca de un mes atrás no había recibido respuestas, estaba preocupada.

— ¿En serio? ¡Qué genial! ¿Está viviendo aquí?

—Si, al parecer se va a quedar un tiempo en Nueva York y de allí irá a Francia.

— ¡Ósea Hello! Bien "In" mi amiga.

—Para que veas, se da la buena vida esa fea.

— ¡Ja! ¡Ya quisieras la belleza que ella tiene!

—Mis genes son los mejores, ni siquiera tengo que decirlo.

—Qué presumido te has vuelto.

—Presumido no, realista. ¡Nahh! Tú sabes Bells que es de broma. —Sonreí por su respuesta, claro que lo sabía.

—Sí, no tienes que decirlo.

Pasamos toda la tarde conversando, cuando él se despidió algo extraño sucedió. En realidad, casi todo el tiempo que estuve con Patricio me sentía extraña, como vigilada, pero dejé la paranoia, si algo pasaba Patricio me defendería ¿o no? Lo pensé por un momento, sí, sí lo haría.

En fin, vi a un sujeto medio sospechoso sentado en la baranda de una casa esquinera, su figura se me hacía familiar, pero no le presté demasiada atención, me despedí de Patricio, entré a casa y cerré la puerta toda asustada.

La mayoría del domingo pasé en casa junto a Patricio, compramos comida en una tienda que quedaba en la esquina de mi hogar y preparamos el almuerzo juntos. A pesar de ser pésimo en la cocina, por lo que derramó muchas cosas, fue el mejor fin de semana, me había reencontrado con un amigo, lo cual me hacía sentir menos sola en este Nueva York absorbente.

Lo que si me pareció preocupante fue que otra vez vi aquel sujeto extraño de capucha gris.

* * *

¿Quién será el hombre de capucha gris? ;) Nos leemos pronto!


	13. Semana loca

**Disclaimer: El nombre de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

_Hola chics! Otra vez nos vemos! Jejeje quiero mandarle un saludito muy especial a mi Beta Tamara por siempre ayudarme y utilizar su tiempo en corregir mis faltas! (oh, dulce ortografía no me abandones x3) gracias a Dios tengo a la sacerdotisa de la ortografía, Tammy, para que me ayude! Jejeje_

_También les envío saludos especiales a las bellas lectoras de esta historia que ocupan un poco de su tiempo para dejarme reviews! Lovebyinspired, indii93, Michu, Yolabertay y Soledadcullen, gracias chicas! :')_

_A todos quienes siguen y leen la historia muchas gracias también! Es un honor que lean mis locuras! :D_

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

Capítulo 13

Como siempre los lunes son estresantes, los bancos están llenos, el tráfico es mucho peor que los otros días de la semana, la gente está más agresiva, y ¡diablos! Hasta el agua parece más fría.

Sí, odio los lunes. No es vagancia, no, es solo que todo parece ir más rápido y eso me exaspera, incluso Edward está extraño hoy, no le entiendo. Al parecer tiene una personalidad bipolar, por ratos me mira un poco molesto como si tratara de encontrar algo en mí, y por otros como si quisiera darme un beso. Esto hace que tome nota en mi agenda personal: "Tratar de no acostarme con locos". ¡Ja! Como si fuera fácil notarlo. Y bueno no es que me moleste la forma coqueta que tiene Edward con Jane Caballi, ya que desde un inicio la relación está regida por la libertad, pero sí me parece muy osado que mientras le coquetea me mire, si él así quiere jugar, yo estoy más que lista.

—Hola Bella, el final de febrero se acerca y mi salud se va con él —dijo Ben entrelazando nerviosamente sus dedos.

—Hola Ben, tranquilo, a mi parecer todo está hecho de la mejor manera.

— ¡Los críticos, Bella! ¡Los críticos!—exclamó—. Los compradores se dejan influenciar demasiado, a veces una sola mala crítica y de repente las piezas dejan de venderse como deberían.

—Lo sé Ben, tranquilo —divisé a Edward mirándome—. Los diseños son geniales, y las fotografías… Hemos escogido las mejores, Michael tiene buen ojo —toqué el hombro de Ben para calmarle.

— ¡Y la pasarela! ¡Los días están contados! —Ben tomó su cabeza, parecía que iba a desmayarse.

—Ok, Ben, suficiente, respira por favor, los preparativos para la pasarela están casi listos. La semana pasada trabajamos muy duro, lo único que faltaba era la música que se iba a utilizar mientras modelaban la ropa y según me enteré hace unas cuantas horas atrás, Vladimir ya la ha escogido.

—Está bien, creo que estoy siendo dramático, odio los lunes. —Se dio un golpecito en la frente.

—Tranquilo, yo estoy a pocos minutos de pegar un grito. —Sonreí y Ben simuló los gestos previos a un gran grito, pero obviamente no lo hizo y terminamos riendo como locos.

La pasarela, esto me recordó la importancia que tiene para Edward, él va prácticamente a presentar la ropa masculina, será el primero modelándola, y más que todo va a realizar su aparición en la página web, y como vestirá los trajes más costosos de la línea seguramente también figurará en revistas, él debe estar nervioso por ello.

Desde que estuve conversando con Ben, Edward no ha dejado de observarme, quisiera preguntarle qué le sucede, pero ya he de encontrar la ocasión. La pobre Jane, no sé si conversa con él o con el aire, apenas noto que mueve los labios, como sea, no es de mi interés las chicas que tenga, mientras nuestro trato siga válido, lo demás me da igual.

El Alemán, Nicolás Dürr, me ha estado enviando miraditas extrañas, y yo, como las demás chicas del edificio, he aprendido a distinguir entre un hetero, un bi y un homosexual. Para mi buena suerte Nicolás es un hetero, es muy pálido con unos ojos color verde agua, su cabello es rubio y tiene unos músculos de infarto, y esos labios, mmm… Modelo tenía que ser. Por esto y mucho más, es que a veces amo mi trabajo, lo único malo de Nicolás es su edad, demasiado joven para mí.

Le correspondí con las miraditas, si Edward puede hacer como si nada y coquetear con Jane, yo igual, además es una relación libre, el sexo no ata, es solo sexo.

—Hola Srta. Swan. —Nicolás puso sus manos detrás de la espalda.

—Hola, joven Dürr— contesté con una mirada coqueta—, por favor llámeme Bella —observé a Edward mirando hacia mi dirección.

—Esta, bien Bella —me lanzó un guiño—. Me preguntaba si… —le interrumpí, es demasiado joven para mí, no me voy a exponer por un mocosito—. ¿Desea decirme algo? — preguntó.

—Sí, así es —esto lo aprovecharía para mi bien—. ¿Podrías ayudarme en bodega con unas ropas? —Él sonrió lascivamente, pero no debería hacerse ideas.

—Claro, con gusto —respondió y yo observé brevemente a Edward, para luego dirigirme al pasillo camino a la bodega.

Edward nos siguió con la mirada y frunció el ceño. Entonces se apegó más a Jane y lo único que hice fue sonreír. El muy tonto quería darme ¿celos? ¡A mí! Está muy loco, cuando sienta algo por él, tal vez y solo ahí me los permita sentir, pero me gusta seguirle la corriente, además hace unos gestos re-graciosos, lo cierto es que tiene un rostro muy expresivo.

Tan pronto como llegué a Bodega, Nicolás se me lanzó encima, quería besarme, este alemán es de armas tomar, pero lo detuve al instante.

—Lo siento Nicolás, pero nuestra relación debe ser estrictamente profesional, lamento si entendiste otra cosa, pero no estoy interesada.

—Ya veremos— me brindó un guiño y se retiró de la sala sonriendo.

Odio cuando resisten aceptar un "no", yo soy simple, si digo "no" así debe ser, si digo "sí" así debe tomarlo y no me gusta que insistan en lo contrario o que brinden un "veremos".

Puse los ojos en blanco y seguí recogiendo algunas prendas.

Sentí que acariciaron mi espalda de forma intima, pensé que era Nicolás, así que iba a darle su buena zurra, me giré molesta, cuando vi a Edward tras de mí, con una mirada muy pero muy encendida.

— ¿Y a ti que te sucede? —pregunté tranquila—. Estás muy raro hoy.

—Nada —continuó con su mirada penetrante—. Solo vine a saludarte, y a conocer a tu nuevo "amigo".

— ¿Te refieres a Nicolás? —Me agaché a tomar más ropa, mostrándole mis nalgas—. Sí, nos llevamos bien —mentí mientras escogía las prendas.

—Oh, ¿cómo Jane y yo? —preguntó.

—Sí, tal cual. —Apenas terminé de responder, él tomo mis caderas y las acercó a las suyas, di un grito ahogado de la impresión cuando sentí a su amiguito.

—Antes de ayer la pase maravilloso contigo Bella, no lo arruines —susurró en mi oído, de tal forma que una corriente invisible recorriera toda mi espina dorsal.

—Desde un principio se dijo cómo sería nuestra relación. No entiendo cómo puedo arruinarla, además tú has hecho lo mismo con Jane. —Me soltó y me sostuve de unos cajones que estaban frente a mí.

— ¿Te veré este viernes? —preguntó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Sino tengo compromisos para ese día, es probable que sí.

—Lo tomaré como un sí, no faltes —culminó y salió de la sala.

Esta de broma ¿no?, primero él empieza coqueteando con Jane y luego prácticamente me exige que el viernes no falte. O sea, él puede coquetear con cualquiera y yo no con Nicolás, ¡qué egoísta!

Esto me enfureció y no le dirigí la palabra cerca de tres días.

—Bella, deja de ser niña y háblame.

—Estrictamente laboral, Cullen.

—Yo te voy hacer hablar—se acercó rápido y mientras me acariciaba la cintura, susurró: —El viernes lo verás.

— ¿Y si no voy el viernes? —No me dejaría aplacar por sus tácticas seductivas.

— ¿Creí que solamente hablaba de forma estrictamente laboral? —Sonrió en mi oído—. Oh, claro que irás, sino yo iré por ti. Jugadores iguales, ¿recuerdas? —Besó el lóbulo de mi oreja y se retiró. Mi respiración se aceleró, pero con todas mis fuerzas trataba de acompasarla. Estúpido cuerpo, estúpido Cullen.

El Gran día llegó, era por fin viernes y con lo terca que soy, no fui a la cita. No tenía qué temer, él no conocía mi casa, yo nunca se la he mostrado a él ni a nadie de la oficina. Así que me quede tranquila en casa, viendo películas de época, cuando a las 20:00 p.m. tocaron el timbre, me asomé por la ventana, pero no alcanzaba a ver quién tocaba, algún otro inquilino que iba de salida le había permitido entrar, tocaron nuevamente y abrí la puerta.

— ¿Tú? Pero, ¿cómo? —Fue lo último que alcancé a decir, pronto unas manos rodearon mis caderas y unos labios se posaron en los míos, suaves, rellenos, lujuriosos, salvajes, escuché la puerta cerrarse tras de nosotros y me dejé llevar por la pasión.

¡Caray! Tendré que ponerle ojo mágico a mi puerta.

* * *

_Solo puedo decir: Confusiones… confusiones! x3 Nos leemos pronto! Bye! Si me quieren dejar sus ideas u opiniones acerca de la historia, las recibo con gusto! :D_


	14. Intrusos

**Disclaimer:** El nombre de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La historia es mía.

Hola a todos! Quiero enviarle un saludito especial a mi Beta Tamara que esta mudándose, y por esos motivos no pudo betear mi historia, en realidad estoy publicando la historia sin que lo sepa…. Lo sientooo! Jajajajja es que quiero disciplinarme y actualizar la historia el lunes y el sábado, ya mismo empiezo clases y quiero terminarla hasta entonces. :P Love you Tamaritaa! La sacerdotisa exiliada de la abadía ortográfica! Jajaja :D  
Abrazos y besos a todas quienes me dejan reviews! Las adoro, créanme que sus comentarios me alientan a seguir con la historia, gracias a todos quienes le han dado a follow y fav! Gracias! :*

He tratado de que no haya ninguna falta ortográfica, y disculparán si están mal empleados los signos de puntuación, jijiji ^^. Esta parte de la historia no está beteada por Tammy pero igual la pongo, xq es una hermosa que siempre me ayuda y en el grupo q está hay muy buenas betas! :D

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

Capítulo 14

POV Edward

Corrí hasta mi casa, me saqué la ropa y tomé un baño, mientras el agua fresca caía sobre mi cuerpo, irremediablemente mi cerebro rememoró todo lo sucedido, quería no pensarlo, pero este me exigía un análisis de los hechos.

He jugado con otras chicas de la misma forma en que Bella lo hace ahora, pero ellas mentían en que la "relación sería libre" porque siempre me hacían problema o se ponían celosas cuando coqueteaba con otras chicas, frente o no a ellas. Yo, era el primero en hacer notar que el pacto, era tomado en serio, me iba con otras mujeres después de haber estado con la chica de "relación libre". No sé qué quiere hacerme ver la vida, pero justo el día que voy al gym la veo irse con otro hombre a su departamento. ¡Y lo llevó a su casa!, en nuestra cita, cuando salimos del restaurant yo le dije que la llevaría a su departamento después de pasar por el mío, ella aceptó, aunque noté la incomodidad en su rostro, después pasamos la noche juntos y se fue sin decir nada…

Pero ella no quería que la lleve a su casa, por lo que no deseaba que sepa donde vive. Sin embargo a ese, si lo llevó.

—Bella ¿Qué haces? —Pregunté exasperado al aire— el envase del shampoo se cayó de mis manos— ¡maldición! ¡Todo me ha pasado hoy!

—Tranquilo Edward — inhalaba y exhalaba.

No podía creer que ella, esa pequeña chica fuera capaz de afirmar las reglas del juego, y no es que sea machista, ¡pero vamos! Las mujeres siempre se dejan llevar por los sentimientos, cada vez que me acuesto con alguna, ya piensan que nos pertenecemos, como si tuviese dueña, y al menos para mí no es así, yo soy libre. El acuerdo de libertad al que llegamos no lo cumplen, porque todo lo mezclan, pero Bella… si hablaba en serio, pensé que la fidelidad vendría solo de su parte, ahora veo que no, y bien, es algo que me ha admirado en cierto aspecto, pero no va a detenerme.

Tomé mi celular y llamé a una "amiga".

—Hola Edward, qué encanto escuchar tu voz— saludó Jessica Stanley con una voz sugerente, ella es una guapísima modelo rusa, rubia, blanca de un metro setenta y ocho que con tacones casi llega a mi estatura que ronda al metro ochenta y cinco.

—Hola Jessica, me contaron que estas en la ciudad, ¿Quieres salir hoy?

—Si, claro Edward, ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

—Te espero en el "L'Absinthe Restaurant".

—Ok, Eddy.

—Nos vemos guapa. — corté la llamada.

Toda la cita fue pintoresca, ella hablaba y hablaba de temas tan superfluos como qué tipo de cremas uso para cuidar de mi cabello y piel, yo por mi parte despejaba la vista mirándole los pechos, su blusa era bastante sugerente para una cita, pero supongo que ella sabe para qué la llamo.

Pasamos gran parte de la tarde juntos en mi departamento y no precisamente jugando PlayStation como abría sido con… en fin, Jessica puede ser muy tonta pero tiene una personalidad sensual y sabe sacarle provecho.

—¿Estás seguro Eddy? ¿No quieres que te acompañe a ver a tu abuelita? —dijo con voz tan apenada.

—No, es que ella no es muy atenta con los extraños —la tomé del brazo y la conduje a la puerta.

—Pero tú puedes presentarme como…— la apresuré a salir.

—En otra ocasión Jessica, nos vemos, que voy retrasado. —le dí su bolso.

—Está bien Eddy — se acercó a darme un beso el cual acepté— nos vemos — cerré la puerta y me acerqué a la ventana.

La vi subirse a un taxi y por fin pude respirar tranquilo, pobre mi abuelita, que en paz descanse, es la mentira más tonta que he dicho pero qué compromiso se puede tener un domingo.

Después de unas horas tuve hambre, revisé el refrigerador y no encontré nada, así que bajé a la tienda, pensé en ir a la que se encontraba a 2 cuadras de mi departamento, pero recordé la tienda en la esquina del piso de Bella, lo pensé y pensé y al final fui a la tienda en la calle de Bella, a mitad de camino quería regresar pero hacía frío como para estar caminando tanto así que seguí, y justo cuando estuve un poco más allá de la esquina de su casa, ella salió despidiendo a su "amiguito", el mismo del día anterior, ese tipo moreno del gym, capaz es su pareja y yo su amante ¡qué guay!.

Me aseguré que la capucha gris me cubra del todo el rostro y seguí caminando como si nada, mirando de reojo, ella entró apresurada, seguro a esperar a alguien más. El tipo tomó un taxi en la esquina de la tienda mientras yo ingresaba en esta última. No me sentó bien la comida de esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente vi a Bella, toda oronda caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, ¡vamos! ¡Se acostó con dos tipos en un fin de semana! Bueno, supongo que por eso está demasiado contenta, los orgasmos siempre dejan felices a las mujeres, no entiendo qué me sucede, no debería ni criticarla, yo hice lo mismo y me he acostado con más mujeres en un fin de semana.

—Hola Edward, qué gusto verte — me saludó Jane Caballi, la tipa está exquisita físicamente, lo cierto es que sus pensamientos no me interesan.

—Hola Jane, lo mismo acabo de pensar, ¿Qué tal la carrera? — le sonreí.

—Extremadamente bien, con empeño las cosas mejoran con los años — me guiñó el ojo. Oh cierto, me había olvidado que ya me he acostado con ella.

—Pienso lo mismo —miré hacia Bella que conversaba al parecer preocupada con Ben— nuevo look ¿eh?

—Si, ¡vaya! lo has notado, siempre has tenido buen ojo para todo— me dijo coquetamente.

—Eso trato —le respondí con una sonrisa mientras veía a Bella que se reía con Ben— y buen tacto también —observé directo a sus ojos verdes. Con su dedo índice acarició su labio inferior y sonrió.

—De eso no tengo dudas —Noté que Dürr se le acercó a Bella, él me desagrada, escuché que quería llevársela a la cama— ¿Estas libre el fin de semana? —preguntó con voz apacible.

—No lo sé, y ¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana pasado? —necesitaba una pregunta que la mantenga hablando mientras yo observo a Bella.

Y fue como un detonante, empezó a charlar como si le hubiese pagado, yo solo respondía con monosílabos, de repente Bella se fue con Dürr, ya sabía para qué, dio una última mirada hacia nosotros y mi reacción fue involuntaria, tomé a Jane y la acerqué a mí, Bella sonrió y se perdió entre los pasillos que llevan a bodega.

—Qué hermoso eres, me encantas Edward —dijo Jane acercándose más y casi besando las comisuras de mis labios.

—Gracias tu igual, sabes creo que la Directora de Arte me llamó, vuelvo pronto— y me alejé de ella.

Apenas iba llegando a bodega vi salir a Dürr, me envió una mirada amenazadora acompañada de una sonrisa amarga, la cual respondí mirándole directamente a los ojos sin vacilar. Mocoso entrometido.

La encontré agachada recogiendo la ropa doblada, atiné a pasar mi dedo por su columna, la blusa que hoy usaba tenía un escote que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, su piel broncínea me encanta, nunca creí que me gustarían las latinas…

Pero todo el encanto acabó cuando abrió la boca, incitándome con su nuevo "amiguito" y llevando la contraria de mis deseos.

No me habló por tres días, intentaba e intentaba conversar con ella, pero solo me dirigía la palabra cuando me probaba la ropa o me tomaban las fotografías. El jueves me cansé y la enfrenté, logré sacarle algo de palabras, y aunque me aseguró que no iría el viernes por la noche, lo cual estoy seguro, pero yo sé que se muere por mí, y trato es trato, no me va a dejar plantado, así que fui a su casa cuando no llegó a las 19:30.

Tuve suerte, justo un inquilino salía así que aproveché entrando, vi si la puerta tenía ojo mágico para cubrirlo con el dedo, pero no tenía, tendría que comentarle esto, por seguridad.

Y la seduje esa noche, según ella no quiere, pero sé que sí, es solo sexo, los dos lo comprendemos, ella es testaruda y solo por orgullo es capaz de abandonar el acuerdo, y no me conviene, puedo buscar a otras chicas pero Bella se aleja de los sentimientos y así el trato es más fácil, sin emociones de por medio todo es menos complicado.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, me levanté somnoliento a lado de Bella.

—Bella… el tim...bre.

—Ve tú.

—Pero es tu casa.

—¡Ay! Edward ve, déjame dormir. —me empujó de la cama por lo que caía al suelo mientras el timbre seguí sonando.

— ¡Ya va! ¡Caray! —Me tropecé con una mesita esquinera — ¡ouch! —me detuve en seco cuando me observé en una espejo de la sala, aún estaba desnudo— ¡Mi bóxer! —corrí al cuarto, lo tomé del piso, me lo puse y caminé hacia la entrada, parecía que lo hacían con intención, tocaban el timbre como si intentaran despertar a todo el edificio.

—¡Edward, abre! —gritó Bella del cuarto.

—¡Ya voy!

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con el chico del gym. Si antes lo quería golpear ahora asesinarlo sería placentero, ¿Qué hacía él tan temprano aquí?

—Hola… —le di una mirada inquisidora, y comenzó a observar la puerta y el número de departamento.

—Es aquí —atiné a decir con la mandíbula apretada.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó curioso.

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo.

—¡Hey! Yo pregunté primero. —me recosté sobre la puerta, serio.

—Me llamo Edward Cullen. —escuché un grito ahogado proveniente de la sala, al parecer Bella cayó en la cuenta de que abrí la puerta de su casa y me topé con su amiguito. Sea como sea, nuestra relación ya no es tan secreta ahora.

—Ahh, eres el modelo nuevo, el del examen. —me quedé helado, no podía creer que Bella le contara tanto.

—No vine precisamente a probarme ropa.

—Si… lo veo, ¿Esta Bella disponible? —lo miré severo "disponible" ¿Acaso es una puta? — Necesito hablar con ella.

—Aquí estoy Patri — apareció Bella detrás de mí, sonrojada e incómoda, imagino el por qué.

—¡Hola Bells! —Bella me empujó hacia atrás y salió a recibir el abrazo, yo estaba furioso.

—¿Pensabas que no era mi casa? —preguntó Bella risueña.

—Si, por cierto…—bajó el tono de su voz— ese tipo es extraño —susurró.

—Es un amigo, que además ya se va. — lo dijo Bella tan alto que solo giré camino hacia la habitación. Si decía algo explotaría.

—¿Vas a pasar el día conmigo? —preguntó Bella animada y fue lo último que escuché de la conversación ya me había alejado lo suficiente.

Cuando salí el tipo estaba sentado en el escritorio, tecleando no se qué. Me admiró que no reaccionara, ni un golpe ni nada, yo me moría por partirle la cara.

—Nunca me dijiste tu nombre— le dije.

—No es necesario— dijo Bella mientras hacía café.

—Sí, si lo es. —contesté enfadado

—Me llamo Patricio Jaramillo, soy psicólogo y am…— Bella lo interrumpió.

—¿Cuántas cucharaditas de azúcar deseas? — le preguntó amable.

—Quiero tres, gracias. —respondió. A él si le da desayuno pero yo que me pudra.

Fui hacia la entrada molesto.

—Adiós, Edward. —me detuve al escuchar la voz de él despidiéndome, quería romperle el cuello. No respondí, abrí la puerta y salí del lugar. Él se despidió de mí, y Bella ni una mímica, increíble, esta mujer de verdad no tiene sentimientos.

Debería preocuparme más por el trabajo acumulado y la pasarela del próximo viernes. Sonó mi celular.

—Hola Jessica… sí, estoy libre. ¿Mi abuelita? Ella está bien, en paz. —sonreí apenado.

Siempre hay quien consuele una mala pasada, mucho más en temas como estos.

* * *

Espero les haya interesado este capi, si quieren decirme algo no duden en dejarme un review o MP, Nos vemos! :D


	15. Recuerdos

Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Hola a todos! Gracias por seguir la historia, por todos los reviews que me han dejado, les aseguro que no me he olvidado de nadie! contestando a las inquietudes de Cath Robsteniana, si, Bella no es latina pero tiene su apariencia física, sé que todas estan acostumbradas a una Bella super pálida, pero yo no quiero seguir con eso, las mujeres de piel morena son igual de hermosas que las de piel blanca, y no es que me lo tome muy a pecho pero la blancura es algo que todos tratan de alcanzar, xq esta "in" y disque los colores al maquillarte te quedan "mejor", es tipico escuchar: "A las blanquitas y flaquitas todo les queda bien" y bueno, quiero dejar de lado esas ideas, la Bella de esta historia puede que no tenga un busto grande o una buenas nalgas e incluso puede que no tenga una fina cintura, es una mujer normal, como tu y como yo, cada historia que he leído, Bella es sumamente hermosa, y claro en esta época materialista y superflua, ser guapo te abre algunas puertas, pero ¿Y la otra parte?, ¿las personas que tenemos a ojo de critico una belleza común? Espero al final de la historia pueda transmitir todo lo que deseo, ya que se me hace corto y prematuro decirlo ahora, Realmente agradezco a todos por leerme! :D Y siento mucho si me he extendido en esta introducción! jajaa Un beso a cada una de ustedes! Las aprecio sin conocerlas! :*

PD: Gracias por los reviews de Milena Angels, Indii93, Yolabertay, Cath Robsteniana, Michelle, Soledad Cullen, Lovebyinspired, y anamart05 (te he dejado un mensaje privado con la respuesta a tu pregunta, no puedo decir más, xq todo se dará a conocer después si Dios quiere) Un saludo grandisimo a Mi Beta Tamarita que la adoro muchotee y a mi super amiga que hoy cumple añitos! a Daii Belén! GRacias por tu bella amistad! q tu fiestita y tu vida sean una maravillaa! :*

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

Capítulo 15

—Estas muy callado Patri, anda, dime lo piensas de esto.

—Creo que no puedo opinar sobre algo que no sé del todo. —comentó mientras tecleaba atentamente.

—¿Quieres que te cuente todo?

—No, si tu no lo deseas.

—No lo entenderías…

—Soy Psicólogo, estudié para entender la mente humana. ¿Eres humana no?

—No lo sé. — se giró a observarme.

—Bella amas a tu familia, eso me dice que eres humana, o ¿Vas a negar que estás aquí más por el futuro de Charlie que por el tuyo? —me quedé sin aire, él tenía razón. No respondí a eso, le di una evasiva.

—Cualquiera puede decir "te amo" y hacer lo contrario. —Patricio se giró completamente y me miró a los ojos.

—Hay algo que siempre he querido decirte—dijo serio— Bella, tu siempre intentas alejar a las personas pueden llegar a ser importantes, yo entiendo que ames a Charlie porque es tu padre, pero tienes que dejar entrar a alguien más que no sea tu familia, el hecho de que no des importancia a ciertas cosas no quiere decir que no sean relevantes y lo sabes. Tú solo.. —una voz delicada lo interrumpió. Yo conocía esa voz.

—Tienes miedo a que te hieran de nuevo cariño, la vida es así, nos tocó la peor parte en un comienzo pero tienes que aventurarte, Patricio tiene razón, mira lo que pasó con Alistair, Caius, James y el pobre de Marcus, él fue el que más sufrió porque los otros eran unos malditos mujeriegos, ¿Piensas seguir así? ¿Haciendo como si el mundo no te tocara?

Todos nos quedamos mudos, en especial yo, es mi culpa por tener un par de amigos Psicólogos, supongo que estoy loca y por eso Dios me envía estos amigos.

—¡Ehh! ¡Pensé que no llegaba la señal! ¡Michelle! ¡A los años! —exclamó Patricio.

—Ayer tuvimos videochat Patricio — dijo Michelle con voz sarcástica.

—Ah sí! Solo respondía por Bella, ella debe estar pensando eso, pero como le hemos reprendido, esta shockeada. — sonrió a la cámara.

—Es la pura verdad, que suerte que no estoy en su depa porque si se le revira el hígado te bota bien feo.

—Oh ou… no había pensado en eso — dijo Patricio mientras se giraba lentamente a verme.

—¡Michelle! ¡No lo asustes! Tú sabes que no haría eso. —dije seria. Todo lo que me dijeron me chocó, en especial por Marcus… mi último ex, que tenemos 3 meses de haber terminado— Tranquilo Patricio, me alegra tu interés por mí, eres como mi hermano, gracias, y Michu, que alegría verte otra vez, ¿Dónde has estado? —pregunté al final.

—Recorriendo algunos estados por motivos de trabajo, pero he decidido establecerme aquí hasta que viaje a Francia. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Iré a Francia si Dios quiere! — exclamó animada.

—¿Y cómo así a Francia?

—Me invitaron a unos seminarios sobre Antropología, así que pienso aprovecharlo.

—¡Qué bien me alegro! Pero ¿Cuándo podré darte un abrazo? ¿Dónde vives? O ¿Dónde nos podemos encontrar?

—Vivo en el 219 East 68th Street, cerca de allí hay un restaurant Francés en dónde podemos vernos.

—¡Si, claro! ¿A la hora del almuerzo?

—Si ¿te apuntas Patricio?

—Claro que si, fea, sería un gusto volver a verte.

—Fea tu, ya quisieras ser como yo.

—¡Ja! Tras de mí hay muchas, no necesito parecerme a ti.

—¡Si, si claro! Lo dice quien tiene de entretono "Regresa a mi" de Il Divo. — lo miró sarcástica a través de la pantalla. Yo reí como loca.

—Eso se puso solito, yo tenía una canción de Metallica.

—Ya chicos, ¡tranquilos! Nada ha cambiado, siguen igual de cargosos entre ustedes. —escuchamos que llamaron a Michelle.

—Chicos me tengo que ir, los espero en la dirección que les di, ah, y solo puedo decir que no fui un "pájaro loco" cuando niña. — soltó una sonora carcajada que fue compartida conmigo, Patricio tenía una expresión de sorpresa. Michelle cortó la llamada y lo dejó con la palabra en la boca. Yo reí aún más.

—No rías tanto que no te salvarás de mi— se me acercó y me hizo cosquillas en el abdomen, me retorcí como endemoniada.

—Patricio, ¡No! Suel..ta..me! —me deshice de él y comencé a correr por toda la sala. Mi amigo hermoso con mente de niño. Cómo lo quiero.

Parte de la mañana jugamos PlayStation, y tomé algunas fotografías para subirlas a Pinterest. Su celular timbró, él contestó y después se puso serio, muy serio.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo va mal?

—Me tengo que ir Bella, un paciente… ya sabes.

—Sí, no te preocupes, le diré a Michelle lo sucedido, de seguro lo entiende. — nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

—Eso espero, por cierto, no olvides lo que te dijimos hoy, lo que sea que tengas con Edward Cullen, ten cuidado, no quiero que salgas lastimada.

—No lo haré Patri, tranquilo.

—Cuidado se te duerme el diablo Bella, según lo que dijo Michelle ya lo has hecho con cuatro personas anteriores, estas corriendo con suerte.

—Tranquilo Patricio, créeme lo que te digo, estaré bien, ahora vete porque sino tu paciente enloquecerá aún más. —hizo una mueca de impaciencia.

—Está bien, nos vemos. — me dio un besito en la mejilla y se retiró.

Alistair, Caius, James y Marcus…

Conocí a Alistair cuando tenía 16 años, él tenía 18 y fue quien me enseñó a jugar, aunque al principio me divertí luego confundí las cosas, después ambos nos confundimos y Alistair decidió irse en lugar de llegar más a mí, supongo que de él aprendí a huir un poco de las emociones. Decir "te amo" se volvió complicado. A mis 18 vino Caius, el chico malo y motociclista, tuvimos una gran aventura, pero era problemático, no había salida en la que él no terminara golpeando a alguien, a mí nunca me golpeó pero adquirí un poco de su carácter de mierda para poder controlarlo, Charlie y Leah lo odiaban, por eso me enviaron lejos para alejarme de él, estuve todo un verano en Seattle en la casa de Emily Clearwater, la prima de Leah, cuando regresé Caius se había ido a Phoenix con Athenodora, él era intenso pero fugaz en el amor, de eso me di cuenta. Cuando tenía 21 conocí a James, yo estaba en tercer año de Universidad y él en cuarto año, era muy audaz y calculador, un chico malo a su modo, tenía un tatuaje en el tobillo, una serpiente, debí notarlo desde un principio, porque eso era él… una serpiente, un pequeño basilisco en evolución, a pesar de su apariencia sociable y carismática que en un principio también caí, él era codicioso, venenoso y utilizaba a las personas para conseguir lo que deseaba, aunque al comienzo me estaba enamorando de él, tan pronto como le conocí empecé a desatarme, y de James aprendí a ser desconfiada, yo era ingenua en cierto modo, creía que todas las personas eran buenas, pero James me enseñó que no y que dentro de ti también puede haber maldad, de todas las novias conocidas de James en la NYU, yo fui la única que permaneció en el mismo circulo social, las anteriores por lo general se distanciaban, algunas incluso se cambiaban de universidad, los pocos que habían visto su mirada de basilisco sabían el por qué, pero los que no, hablaban mal de ellas, supongo que también lo hicieron conmigo pero siempre me han valido coño los chismorreos, incluso después de terminar James me trato siempre con respeto, después de esos tres yo me volví tirana en el amor, al menos eso creo. En quinto año llegó el pobre Marcus, era un chico divertido, cariñoso, estudioso, gracioso, compasivo, pero yo fui el problema, mi corazón en ese aspecto se volvió de piedra, y aunque Marcus lo volvió de barro, seguía siendo tierra, él se esmeraba por complacerme y supongo que a cualquier chica le encantaría tenerlo como novio pero yo no estaba interesada en eso, Marcus era un buen chico y yo estaba enseñada a los malos, a pesar de todo, de tantos rompimientos y reconciliaciones que impusimos record tuvimos una relación de 3 años, soy cruel lo sé, me equivoqué con él también lo sé, nunca le dije su valioso "te amo", lo cierto es que no puedo decir cosas que no siento, cuando él me dejó, lo cual esperaba, yo no sentí nada, lo ven, es como si fuese de piedra, no sé de donde comienza el problema, pero supongo que la suma de todos los anteriores a Marcus ayudaron bastante, incluyendo a la innombrable, tal vez la mirada basílica de James no me petrificó socialmente sino sentimentalmente. ¿Será que dio él la última estocada para convertirme en lo que soy? Lo cierto es que después de Marcus me volví algo insegura, me sentía toxica, arrastrando toda la mierda de los demás y embarrándosela al pobre, pero aparecía mi otra consciencia, la que le advirtió desde el principio, porque yo se lo dije, le aseguré que no sería una relación fácil, pero Marcus insistió e desistió de mi negativa.

Ahora esta Edward, con quien he adquirido un trato de solo sexo, lo cual curiosamente me hace utilizar todo lo que aprendí de los demás, huir de las emociones como Alistair, el carácter fuerte de Caius, la desconfianza y frialdad de James, del pobre Marcus no puedo decir nada, porque él solo representa amor y paciencia, lo cual no existe con Edward, a veces creo que ni amistad, pero él también es como yo, y esto de alguna forma retorcida está funcionando, según vi hoy, él no planea dejarme, en cuanto a mi… no lo sé, yo a esto le pongo un mes para la llegada del fin.

Me pregunto ¿Qué aprenderé de Edward Cullen?

* * *

¿Ustedes qué piensan que puede aprender? Nos vemos! :D


	16. Las vida en pequeñas y hermosas dosis

Disclaimer: El nombre de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mua! jajaja x3

Hola a todas chicas! siento tanto no haber actualizado el sábado, pero estuve de viaje, además conversando con mi hermosa Beta, quedamos en cambiar los días de actualización a los dias Miercoles y Sábados, ahora mi Beta esta ocupadita, xq tiene q trabajar y bueno hay q comprender, el capitulo de hoy no esta beteado, asi q disculpen las faltas ortográficas a pesar de que he tratado de que no haya ninguna, el capitulo anterior tampoco estuvo beteado asi que mil disculpas, (olvidé avisar aquello) jajaja Por cierto, a la linda Cath Robsteniana, nena espero no me hayas mal interpretado jajaja tu opinión me es importante xq me hizo cuestionarme algunas cosas y bueeeno me emocioné escribiendo la introducción jajaja siento si se leyó como si estuviese molesta o algo por el estilo, naahh tranquis ;D, y disculpa si te hice pensar aquello! :S

PD: Agradezco a cada una de las personas que leen esta historia, espero les guste el capi de hoy, gracias por seguirla y por comentar. A la divinas que me dejan comens y mensajes privados! a Milena Angels, Indii93, Yolabertay, Cath Robsteniana, Michelle, Soledad Cullen, Lovebyinspired, anamart05 y a Jupy (nueva integrante! Bienvenidaa! :*)

Este cap esta dedicado para todos esos amigos que a pesar de no verlos seguido siempre estan con nosotros, en oraciones, pensamientos, llamadas, cartas, sms, de todas las formas posibles cuando la distancia separa. Se lo dedico a mi best best Friend! Michelle Orozco que nos conocimos cuando eramos una bebes y ahora después de tantos años separadas, nos conocimos nuevamente y somos muy buenas amigas, como hermanas, Michu! el destino nos separo un buen lapso xq si nos hubiese mantenido juntas desde el principio, nadie hubiera podido con nosotras! jajajaja Al ataque leoparda! jajaja :*

* * *

Capítulo 16

La vida en pequeñas y hermosas dosis

La fuerte bocina de un auto fuera de mi departamento me sobresaltó, ya tendría que estar camino a casa de Michelle, así que me apresuré para arreglarme, hoy por fin vería a mi primer amiga, la única que pudo soportar, a una edad precoz, mi obsesión por Mr. Thornton de Norte y Sur, me causaba risa recordarlo, pero si, ella era la única que no me criticaba por ello, me dejaba ser yo y eso me hacía sentir menos loca.

En 15 minutos estuve fuera, fui a tomar un taxi, por la distancia me saldría costosito, pero valdría la pena.

Me encontré de pie en plena 219 East 68th Street, era una angosta calle con bonitas residencias en el lado izquierdo y un gran edificio en construcción en la parte derecha de la calle, el lugar era un poco solitario pero esperé pacientemente recostada sobre uno de los árboles del lugar, decidí llamarla para que la espera sea corta.

—Hola Michu, ya estoy esperando en la calle indicada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas? Ya bajo enseguida. —la escuché a través del teléfono.

—Listo, te espero.

No pasaron ni tres minutos y la vi salir de una puerta beige perteneciente a una bella casa de tres pisos color castaño cuyas ventanas eran blancas con celosías café oscuro, tenía un pequeño ático con ventanas de marco blanco, era muy bonita.

—¡Michu! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin abrazarte! —Nos dimos un abrazo fortísimo mientras saltábamos como las pequeñas niñas que éramos antes. Incluso se me salieron unas cuantas lágrimas…

—¡Bella! ¡Te he extraño montones amiga! Verte es la mejor sorpresa de Nueva York, nunca pensé que los encontraría a ustedes aquí. —dijo animada y con ojos llorosos.

—¡Ni yo! Y tienes razón ustedes son lo mejor de este Nueva York alocado. —Nos reímos por un tiempo mientras nos secábamos las lágrimas.

—¡Pero cuéntame! ¿Vives sola o con alguien?

—Por el momento alquilo este lugar—señaló la casa— con mi amiga Kate Denali, es una modelo, no le he preguntado dónde trabaja así que no podría darte una información detallada, ella…—la interrumpí.

—Sí, si la conozco es una rubia muy guapa, trabaja en Valenti conmigo, pero ¡qué casualidad! — Michelle asentía sorprendida.

—Es verdad… Eso me pasa por no hablar mucho, bueno… apenas nos vemos, he pasado muy ocupada. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Pues vivo sola, no he cambiado de departamento desde que llegué a Nueva York. —Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos caminando hacia alguna parte, estaba siendo guiada por Michelle— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Te mostraré un restaurante muy bonito, así puedo practicar mi francés. —respondió sonriente.

—Está bien, y tú ¿Qué tal de amores?

—Pues más o menos, Carlos, ahora es mi ex, llevamos ya 2 meses de haber terminado, bueno… lo veía venir, así que el impacto fue menor. —sonrió pero con ojos apesadumbrados.

—Él es un imbécil, mereces algo mejor, por eso se fue—le puse mi brazo en su hombro— tu eres muy hermosa para ser de un troglodita como él—Michelle sonrió.

—Gracias Bella, pero ya lo estoy superando, le doy un mes para que esto acabe de una vez por todas, después de todo fueron un año y medio de relación. No puedo olvidarlo fácilmente. —dijo observando algún punto en el camino. Cómo quisiera ser como ella, sentir de esa forma, hubo un tiempo que éramos parecidas, pero ahora la tuerca que hacía funcionar mis sentimientos amorosos se atascó, y en su lugar se acumuló una cantidad considerable de polvo, imposibilitando cada vez más su trabajo.

—Lo imagino, ahh, pero debe de haber algún galán por allí, de eso estoy segura, qué pasó con el Dr. Gerandy, el pelirrojo irlandés, ¿aún sigue tras de ti?

—Ahh— dio una carcajada— sí, aún me sigue llamando, es asombroso, creo que de verdad le gusto. —reímos las dos.

—¿Y aún tienes dudas? —la miré sarcástica— con todas las fotos que me enviaste, con sus atenciones, sus regalos, detalles y más, eso no se hace por ser amigo. Sin duda él quería algo más. —señalé.

—Si, eso creo. Pero a veces me siento mal.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque bueno… le daba esperanzas y luego se las quitaba, le coqueteaba y después ya ni agua, sueno frívola, pero qué puedo hacer, está en mí. Soy demasiada coqueta—.Eche una carcajada. Después de todo no era la única malévola.

—Bueno, es verdad. Pero ¿para qué se han hecho los hombres si no es para jugar? —me observó sorprendida— la sociedad es muy injusta, para ellos está permitido romperle el corazón a una mujer, porque "es normal que ellos estén con una y con otra" pero nosotras no podemos experimentar o siquiera probar un poquitín de venganza porque ya somos unas perras.

—Wow veo que alguien anda un poco revolucionaria. —dijo sonriente.

—Últimamente sí, estoy cansada de la opresión. —Michelle rió sonoramente.

—Puff, qué bueno que nos largamos de Seattle, las personas allá eran más pudorosas que aquí, ni me imagino cómo sería en Forks, donde hay menos población siempre hay mayor chismorreo.

—Puff, eso fue mucho más opresivo. Pero nunca me importó demasiado, mira que anduve con Caius, debieron haber hecho leña con mi reputación. —Michelle y yo alzamos las cejas y al unísono dijimos—: ¡Pobre Charlie!

—Pero bueno, ya es pasado—continué—, estoy segura que si me ven ahora, se sorprenderían del poco cambio que he tenido. —Michelle sonrió.

—Pensé me dirías que has tenido un gran cambio, eres el colmo, bueno… la Bella que eres es genial, y supongo que con cambio o no seguiremos siendo amigas.

—¡Claro que sí! Oye ya vamos rato caminando, ¿seguro no te has perdido? — Michelle me miró sarcástica.

—¡Oye! Mi maquina mental está muy bien elaborada, por lo que funciona excelente, mira, esa carpa verde que ves allí, es el lugar donde vamos, a mí me encanta.

En efecto, llegamos y la fachada del restaurant era de color carmelita todo de madera, el menú del día reposaba sobre un bella estante rustico, las puertas eran de vidrio con marco de madera del mismo color que las paredes y en la parte superior estaba el nombre del lugar en color verde oliva "L'Absinthe".

* * *

¿Recuerdan aquel Restaurant? Me pregunto ¿qué sucederá?... x3

Nos leemos! besos para todos! :D :*


	17. ¿Descubrimientos?

**Disclaimer:** El nombre de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta señorita. ;)

Hola a tod s! sé que dije que actualizaría los miércoles y sábados pero el sábado tengo un compromiso y no podré actualizar y como prácticamente estamos viernes pues se los adelanto jajaja Les envío un saludito y un besito a todos quienes siguen la historia, me place saber que ustedes me leen :* También un abrazote a todas las que siempre me dejan sus reviews! no saben cuanto me alegra leerlos! :D Si a ustedes les digo: Milena Angels, Indii93, Yolabertay, Cath Robsteniana, Michelle, Soledad Cullen, Lovebyinspired, anamart05 ,Jupy, Karla Stew Patzz (Bienvenida :*)

Pd: Estoy sin Betta :( Te extraño tammy!, Asi q lo siento si hay faltas ortográficas, he tratado que existan lo menos posible, pero buee.. no se me da muy bien jajajaja x3

Sin más les dejo este Pov de Edward, espero les sea agradable :)

* * *

Capítulo 17

¿Descubrimientos?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, estoy seguro que hasta la despistada de Jessica se habría dado cuenta si no fuese porque se estaba observando en el espejo que había tras de mí, pero como dije es despistada qué más le puedo pedir a ella, que este sentada frente a mí ya es mucho cuando hay un espejo frente a ella.

Ver entrar a Bella en el mismo Restaurant en donde estoy con Jessica, es demasiada casualidad, después del fin de semana pasado con esta última, este ha sido el restaurant en que he decidido encontrarme siempre con Jessica, pero veo que ni la enorme distancia entre nuestras casas, me refiero a la de Bella y mía con este restaurant, no permite que pueda tener un encuentro tranquilo y divertirme sin sentirme…. ¡Qué Diablos! Esto es una relación libre, no debería ni preocuparme por lo que Bella piense de mí.

Aun así, llevé a Jessica a un apartado, estaba con ventaja ya que podía ver a Bella desde donde me encontraba pero por el ángulo en que Jessica estaba frente a mí, es posible que Bella no pueda.

—¿Cómo crees que se ve mi cabello hoy? ¿Te gusta el color? Ayer me tinturaron para la portada de una revista. —Preguntó Jessica con ojos expectantes por mi respuesta.

Ella sabe que es guapa, no entiendo la necesidad de estárselo recordado a cada rato.

—Te queda increíble primor, te ves bastante sensual— sonrió ante mi respuesta.

—Gracias, para ustedes es súper fácil, no tiene que estarles dando cambios extremos a cada rato. —se observó nuevamente al espejo con ojos decaídos.

—Es verdad, pero ya sabes, los hombres mandamos. —dije mostrando mi brazo como Popeye.

Jessica sonrió abiertamente, mejor así, no me gustó verla cabizbaja.

El mesero llegó con el menú, Jessica escogió una ensalada mientras que yo opté por un Confit de Pato.

Mientras comíamos Jessica me hablaba de no sé qué, la utilización de monosílabos otra vez salvándome.

Bella conversaba amenamente con una chica, una morena igual que ella, pero su cabello era mucho más oscuro, una pelinegra, sus pieles idénticas, parecían dos latinas, por un momento la acompañante de Bella miro hacia donde estábamos Jessica y yo, así que mire hacia mi plato rápidamente. Cuando volví a levantar la mirada, esperaba los ojos de Bella observándome pero no, seguían conversando como si nada. Bella se veía coqueta, es más por mi experiencia con mujeres le hacía gestos coquetos a la pelinegra, se jugaba con su cabello y le hacía ojitos, luego ambas reían. Me llegué a preguntar si tal vez Bella era Bisexual o tal vez es lesbiana desde siempre y por eso me trata como me trata.

La pelinegra le correspondía el lenguaje corporal coqueto, por el movimiento de sus labios pareciese que hablasen rápido, Bella le tomó un mechón de cabello rizado de la pelinegra y le guiñó el ojo de forma sexy. ¡Le guiñó el ojo!

—¿Edward a quién observas de esa manera? — preguntó Jessica interrumpiendo mi atención, tenía un gesto de asombro que iba en crecimiento. Se estaba dando vuelta para observar lo que yo.

—Nada, estaba pensando en los "problemas" de un amigo —la giré rápidamente, tomé su mentón para atraer sus ojos hacia mí— ¿Qué te pareció la ensalada? ¿Quieres algo de beber? —pregunté para distraerla.

—No, ya tengo bebida, y la ensalada estuvo bien. —En ese instante el celular de Jessica timbró— espera un momento mientras tomo la llamada—se levantó y se dirigió al baño, donde había menos ruido.

Seguí observando a Bella con su acompañante, me pregunto quién hará el papel de mujer. De seguro Bella es el hombre, con el carácter que tiene. Evite dar una carcajada así que presioné mis labios con la mano hecho puño. No entiendo, qué es lo que quiere el destino con todo esto, a cada lugar que voy, ahí la veo, sin contar con el trabajo.

Bella sonreía profusamente, eran sonrisas sinceras, nunca había sonreído así para mí. Por un momento me sorprendió pensar que anhelaba que sonriera así por y para mí.

La pelinegra se acomodó el cabello hacia un costado y cruzó las piernas cómodamente, Bella le contaba algo al parecer no muy grato y la morena le tomó la mano como signo de apoyo.

¿Será que le sucede algo malo? Pero Bella rápidamente cambió de rostro, dijo algo que hizo sonreír a su acompañante, se notaba que trataba de arreglar la situación de alguna forma. La risa es su mejor opción, mientras conversaban Bella le daba probaditas a un cocktail, los platos semivacíos sobre la mesa indicaban que ya habían terminado de almorzar, y que ahora estaban teniendo algo así como una tarde de chicas, sonreí ante ello, "chicas" sí, claro.

Jessica volvió después de unos minutos, llegó muy emocionada.

—¡Edward! ¿Adivina qué?

—Soy malo adivinando.

—¡Como sea! ¡Me han escogido! ¡Me han escogido! —dijo emocionada.

—¿Para qué?

—¡Para el casting como modelo de Victoria's Secret! —casi gritó por lo impresionada que estaba.

—¡Eh! Pues te felicito, te lo mereces, eres una mujer muy guapa.

—¡Si! ¡No sabes cuán emocionada estoy! ¡Entre las finalistas! Y yo que no quería enviar mi Book.

—¿Y por qué no?

—¡Dah! Obvio les llegan muchos Books, soy guapa pero sé que hay más lindas. ¡En las finales caray! Esto lo festejo, ¿me acompañarás verdad? —preguntó con ambas palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa y una mirada atenta a mi reacción.

—Sí, seguro. —respondí viendo hacia la mesa de Bella, noté que estaban alistándose para retirarse, la pelinegra se levantó para ir a cancelar a la caja, mientras Bella se terminaba el cocktail mirando hacia la calle.

—¡Mesero! La carta de bebidas por favor— dijo Jessica cuando el encargado se acercó. Y pidió un Black Velvet y un kamikaze.

La pelinegra llegó a la caja y mientras esperaba que le hagan una factura volteó hacia mi mesa y nos observamos detalladamente, entrecerró un poco los ojos, parecía analizarme, luego volteó cuando el cajero le daba su factura, no me observó nuevamente, llegó a la mesa de Bella, la cual ya había terminado su copa y estaba recogiendo su bolso, las vi salir por la puerta de vidrio con sus brazos entrelazados.

Lo último que me faltaba era una enemiga lesbiana, como si con los hombres no tuviera suficiente. Sonreí por esto, me pareció gracioso.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué te sucede? Es mi día, quiero que estés solo para mí.

—Por cierto te avisan tan tarde, es domingo, ¿acaso no tienen familia? — le dije para distraerla.

—Era mi manager, la noticia le fue dada ayer, pero no me pudo comunicar, estuve fuera todo el día en un apartado, ya sabes que en esas locaciones a veces no hay señal.

—Deberías tener cuidado con tu manager, lo veo como descuidado.

—No, Aro es genial, confío en él, siempre me ha conseguido buenos negocios.

—¿Y vas a salir en Tv o algo así, como en la elección anterior?

—No, lo que sucede es que dos de sus modelos están embarazadas y ahora es tan evidente que ya no pueden modelar la lencería, así que buscaron dos "new face" para que las reemplace de momento—sorbió un poco del kamikaze— aún falta mucho para la pasarela, comunicaron que si la ganadora se desempeña bien la pueden tomar en cuenta para el show de Diciembre.

—¡Wow! Realmente deseo que ganes. ¿Cuándo lo sabrás?

—Por el momento somos diez, tengo que ir mañana a la casa de moda para unas tomas y supongo que allí nos indicarán lo siguiente.

—Te deseo mucha suerte —levante la copa y brindamos.

Pasamos gran parte de la tarde y un tanto de la noche en el restaurant, Jessica se excedió un poco con la bebida y tuve que llevarla a su departamento. Le dejé a la mano una aspirina y un vaso con agua para mañana, su compromiso es importante y necesita estar presentable.

De camino a casa no pude dejar de pensar en mi nuevo "amigo", ahora entiendo por qué tiene un psicólogo en casa, y por qué el tipo no me partió la cara cuando me vio semidesnudo, él sabía que ella es lesbiana, de seguro no puede aceptar su inclinación sexual y necesita de ayuda psicológica…

Si ella es lesbiana indudablemente hace el papel de hombre, entonces yo… me he estado acostando con un hombre. ¡Pero qué hombre carajo! No entiendo por qué se hacen lesbianas.

Puse la aplicación de Radio y me metí a la ducha.

No tengo tiempo para pensar más en esto, la próxima semana sería totalmente atareada, tengo doble trabajo, auditoría a la constructora "Newton" y la pasarela del viernes. Esta semana será un caos, no dormiré lo suficiente.

Una canción me impresionó, me recordó mucho a Bella y por alguna razón a mi… La letra llegaba a mis oídos con tal veracidad que más pareciesen mis pensamientos que una simple canción sonada en la radio. No entiendo lo que siento, me he acostado con algunas mujeres a lo largo de este tiempo, como siempre lo he hecho pero he cumplido el trato con Bella, ¡diablos! Tengo los brazos moreteados de tanto hacérseme exámenes sanguíneos para poder llegar a ella estos fines de semana, yo Edward Cullen haciendo lo que ella me pida, poniéndome ce... ni siquiera puedo pronunciar la emoción, es una palabra maldita—Tamborileé los dedos en la pared mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo, refrescándome— Algo no está bien aquí. ¿Por qué las otras mujeres no me satisfacen del todo? ¿Por qué sigo volviendo a ella? Acaso… ¿siento algo más por Bella?

* * *

Para las que sientan curiosidad sobre la canción que escuchó Edward, aquí les dejo el link, solo no olviden borrar los asteriscos! :D Nos leemos! :*  
*www.*you*tube.*com/*watch?v=*MY9yJ*-_Buk4


	18. ¿Qué sucede?

**Disclaimer: **El nombre de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta chica. :)

Hola a todas! Bueno cumpliendo con lo que les dije, estoy actualizando el día miércoles! Les aviso que temporalmente no tengo Betta asi que lo siento si hay faltas ortográficas, Espero les guste el capi de hoy y bueno más q todo lo anterior le quiero dar gracias a las chicas que siempre están pendientes de la historia y de todos quienes la leen y le dan click en favoritos! Un saludazo para todos ustedes! :D

A las divinas que me dejan reviews! ( Milena Angels, Indii93, Yolabertay, Cath Robsteniana, Michelle, Soledad Cullen, Lovebyinspired, anamart05 ,Jupy, Karla Stew Patzz) Gracias! Los reviews son mi única paga y aliento para seguir con la historia. :*

* * *

Capítulo 18

¿Qué Sucede?

Tener en mis manos la revista Vogue, en mi escritorio la revista Glamour, Elle, Soho, Cosmopolitan y un montón más, esto debe ser obra de Ben.

La semana fue terrible por no decir horrenda, el trabajo estuvo al tope, casi no comí, no dormí y por ende no descansé para nada. El Lunes fue un cansancio tremendo y es porque estuve con tacones de 15 cm todo el día, después de este los próximos días fui con zapatos bailarinas, nadie dijo nada, no tuvieron tiempo ni siquiera de fijarse. Todo fue un éxito, las modelos femeninas salieron de forma organizada y cronometrada, los modelos masculinos mostraron toda la testosterona heredada y aunque sé que la mayoría de ellos son gays durante la pasarela no se notó nada de esto.

Fue gracioso ver los gestos del público, en especial de las mujeres, sé que disfrutaron más que nadie la pasarela masculina del viernes. Ver a Edward abrir el show, fue… sin palabras ¿"sexambroso" es un término aceptable?, la música de fondo era una mezcla electro que tenía partes de Sex on fire de Kings of Leon, más de uno se quedó con la boca abierta, solo faltaba que bailara e hiciera movimientos sugestivos para que pareciese un show en vivo tipo magic Mike. ¡Qué Cuerpos!

—Ben llamando a Bella ¿Estás ahí?

—¡Hey! Si…— contesté acariciando la parte trasera de mi cuello.

—No es necesario que te diga para qué son las revistas. —dijo tomando una y sentándose cómodamente sobre un sillón.

—Sí, lo imagino, por lo pronto en Vogue apareció la marca.

—¿ah sí? En Soho también, en especial Kate y Edward, ¿en Vogue quienes salieron?

—Edward, algunas modelos con las prendas de color verde oliva y la de tela tweed violeta combinado con dorado ¿las recuerdas?

—Oh… si, ese ayudó a diseñar Tanya, son mis favoritas, que bien que hayan salido— tomó la revista Elle.

—Cosmopolitan gustó mucho de la colección, la mayoría de las prendas son de Valenti, parece que tuvo gran acogida. —comenté revisando las demás secciones.

—Es un hecho, ¡en Elle también apareció! —expresó emocionado zapateando.

Como dijo Ben la colección gustó demasiado, hoy subirían la nueva interface y diseño de la web, listos para la venta online, y algo más… así como expresó Vladimir y Tanya hace tiempo atrás, Edward fue el centro de atención, apareció en cada una de las revistas, incluido entre los modelos más sexys del fashion week, de seguro ahora debe estarse regodeando en su vanidad. Las últimas dos semanas estuvo rarito, pero me da igual, tampoco es que lo necesite demasiado.

Ya por fin es mediados de marzo y podré ver a Emmett, mi precioso hermano menor, viene a pasar una semana conmigo, estoy algo preocupada porque va a viajar solo, a pesar de tener 16 años sigue siendo el bebé a quien le cambiaba el pañal cuando quedaba a mi cargo. Nunca el tiempo de juego fue tan importante como para dejar de atender a mi hermanito bebé. Hoy lo vería después de un año sin ir a Forks así que estaba más entusiasmada en ir a verle al aeropuerto que a leer las revistas. Solo esperaba que el tiempo pasara rápido.

Y así fue, después de un día sin novedades y mucha algarabía por la acogida de la colección en las revistas me dirigí como un bólido a casa, hice caso omiso a las intervenciones de Edward quién me ha estado frecuentando entre semanas, no le he reclamado porque me ayuda en casa, la arregla e incluso secretamente se ha encargado de mi agenda cuando estuve a mil por las publicaciones de las fotografías, tuve que trabajar con Garrett en la primera semana de Marzo por unos problemas en el diseño de la web, así que era más trabajo acumulado, puedo alegar que Garrett es callado, muy profesional, y hábil para escribir, no entablamos una amistad tan apegada como la que comparto con Ben, pero pude sacarle alguna que otra risita, lo cual es bastante. Con el tiempo me lo ganaré, estoy segura.

Mientras llegaba a casa por medio del metro no dejaba de pensar en todo el cambio que ha tenido estas últimas dos semanas, el Fashion Week ayudó mucho a Valenti, las prendas son más conocidas, tuve un trabajo mortuorio pero con resultados excelentes, las tiendas que tengo a cargo han podido incrementar las ventas, es como si todo marchara genial, Edward después del Fashion week fue solicitado para modelar en otras marcas, las cuales aceptó y es posible que se presente en la pasarela de Emporio Armani en Milán a mediados de Septiembre para la temporada de Primavera-Verano. Pensando en él, ha estado raro, pasó mayor parte del tiempo en mi departamento, me mira extraño mientras realizo trabajo en casa y se comporta… ¿cómo decirlo?… ¿tierno?. A veces pienso que le intereso más de la cuenta, y sería una pena que sea otro como Marcus, por lo que siento, Edward no me interesa, y aunque sé por sus gestos y acciones a veces contradictorias es como si tratara de luchar consigo mismo, él enam… ni siquiera puedo pensar la palabra, se supone que acepté porque él era un maldito como yo, sin ganas de enredar sentimientos ni de querer encontrar algo más que placer. Es que ni siquiera lo puedo imaginar, el señor elegante, serio, pulcro, sensual hasta los huesos atraído por una chica tan común como yo, cuando detrás de él hay mujeres tan provocativas y físicamente mejor dotadas que yo.

A dios gracias que pude evadirlo hoy, la llegada de Emmett es demasiado personal, el encuentro que por casualidad tuvo con Patricio no me agradó, ellos forman parte de mi vida, la realmente importante, no la ligada al trabajo y el mundo del espectáculo en el que indirectamente me hayo inmersa, en ese mundo lleno de belleza natural y creada, la que junto con un gran equipo logramos sacarla a la luz y forjar futuros nuevos para modelos "new face" y marcas como Valenti. Ese mundo que me provee el dinero para sobrevivir físicamente, no el que me mantiene viva como lo hace el amor de mi familia. Esto me hace tomar nota en mi nuevo Iphone, "No dejar que Edward llegue al departamento mientras Emmett está en casa".

Bajé del metro y tomé el siguiente transporte público para ir hacia el aeropuerto, me tocaría esperar alrededor de media hora, pero me pareció más seguro esperarlo a que me espere, Emmett aún es un niño y New York un lugar atestado de personas indiferentes e incluso poco recomendables para los recién llegados. Mi bello hermano tendría que llegar cansado, primero debe viajar de Forks a Seattle donde lo recibiría Jasper y de allí tomar un avión a New York, lo cual le llevaría más de 3 horas, así que no tomó un vuelo muy temprano para que yo pueda ir a recogerlo después del horario de trabajo.

"_Vuelo proveniente de Seattle-Tacoma International Airport con destino a JFK International Airport, vuelo 268 acaba de arribar en la terminal número uno"_

Tomé mi bolso y prácticamente corrí hacia el lugar de encuentro, Emmett me dijo en qué terminal iba a llegar pero sé cuánto se demoran en darte maletas y todo, así que en parte me tomé mi tiempo.

Después de tanta travesía por fin vi a Emmett mi hermoso hermanito estaba grandote, con buena masa corporal, de hombros anchos y cabello rebelde, era rubio y sonrosado como Charlie y Leah, Jasper y yo éramos los únicos morenos en casa, cuando eran los domingos familiares solíamos jugar al scrabble y competir morenos contra rubios, por lo general Jasper y yo ganábamos por lo que bromeando y risueños les decíamos: "Tenían que ser rubios". Extraño esos días familiares, estas vacaciones iré a casa, está decidido.

Emmett alzó su mano lo más que pudo acompañado de una gran sonrisa que me llegó hasta el corazón, las lágrimas salían a borbotones de mis ojos, atiné a saludar de la misma forma, se lo veía impaciente en la fila, de lo tan fortachón no podía rebasar a las personas así que impaciente continuó con la fila. Al fin pude tenerlo en mis brazos, de lejos lo vi un poco más pequeño que yo, pero ya frente a mí era mucho más alto, mi cabeza quedó a la altura de su pecho, si nos vieran pensarían que somos pareja mas no hermanos, ¿Qué le pondrán al agua para que los jóvenes crezcan tanto? ¡Solo tiene 16! Bueno tampoco es culpa del estado, yo soy una peque mido apenas 1.60 cm cualquiera puede rebasarme.

—¡Bella! ¡Qué Alegría verte ñañita! —dijo mientras me abrazaba, sus fuertes brazos me empezaban a asfixiar, traté de soltarme un poco.

—¡Vaya qué fuerte! ¿Qué te ha dado de comer Leah? —sonrió ampliamente ante mi pregunta.

—Lo mismo que te dio a ti, con la diferencia de que si funcionó en mí. —contestó riendo. Hice un gesto como si estuviese ofendida.

—¿Me estás diciendo que vengo con fallas técnicas?

—¡Vamos Bella! —Me abrazó por los hombros— todos quienes te conocen lo saben— rió sonoramente.

—¡Jaaa! ¡Eso es una Falacia!

—Falacia es creer que estas cuerda hermanita— repuso jocoso.

—¡Calla, calla! Y vamos a casa.

—Llegar hasta allá será otra travesía ¿verdad? —preguntó cansado.

—¡Así es! Ahora, mueve tu trasero porque se nos va el autobús.

Intenté ayudarlo con la maleta pero él se manejaba mejor con ella que yo así que solo le serví de guía. Después de aproximadamente dos horas, por fin llegamos a casa, lo único que hicimos fue entrar a casa, ir al baño para más tarde adueñarnos de la cama. Mañana desempacaríamos todo y conversaríamos más por ahora estábamos a morir.

Mi celular sonó a las tres de la madrugada, un mensaje de Edward por WhatsApp, específicamente una canción. ¿Acaso no duerme?

_12 de Marzo del 2013 03:20 am_

_Edward Cullen:_

_Esto se acerca considerablemente a lo que pienso y siento por ti últimamente._

_Gotye - Hearts a Mess. mp3_

Saqué los audífonos de mi velador y escuché la canción. Simplemente no lo podía creer, mis sospechas verificadas. Envié un mensaje de WhatsApp a Michelle.

_12 de Marzo del 2013 03:30 am_

_Bella Swan:_

_Michu, definitivamente a los hombres les gusta el maltrato :S._

¿Qué se supone que debo responderle a Edward?

* * *

¿No has escuchado la canción? Aquí te dejo el link, solo no olvides quitarle los asteriscos :)

www.*you*tube* *watch?v=*qIHx7P_y*iwk

¿Ustedes qué le dirían después de aquella canción?

Pd: En el grupo FFAD han creado una revista super genial! les recomiendo pasarse a verla! No se arrepentirán, yo estoy hiperemocionada con ella! :'D Link aquí: (No olviden quitar los asteriscos)

es.*cala*meo.*com/*read/00157*5963e*4151*e8bc989

Nos leemos! :)


	19. Yo ¿Haciendo esto?

Disclaimer: El nombre de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia. :)

Hola chicas! disculpen tanta demora, pero han pasado tantas cosas! Conseguí una nueva beta, y pasé un tiempo por periodo de matriculas para la U en la que estudio.

Agradezco a mi antigua beta Tamy por haberme ayudado en todo, te quiero mucho Tamicita, siempre serás la sacerdotisa de la abadía de la ortografía :')! Espero te vaya muy bien en tu trabajo :* Besos!

También le envió un fuerte abrazo y este agradecimiento a mi nueva Beta Estephany! Gracias por la paciencia que me tienes y por el tiempo que tomas en betear el capi :*!

Y agradezco en demasía a todas las chicas que me dejan reviews! créanme que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, esos reviews significan mucho para mi, más que el dinero :')

Pd: Estaré actualizando los miércoles y los sábados de ahora en adelante! :D (esta vez será en serio) jajajaa

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter, Betas FFAD.

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

Capitulo 19

POV Edward

Después de tanto luchar contra mí mismo, de no querer aceptar que por ella estaba sintiendo más de la cuenta, de lo normal en mí…

— ¿Womanizer? ¿Esa es su respuesta? —Tomé mi cabello con ambas manos—. Encontré la canción correcta y ella me responde con ésta…

Genial, Edward; cuando por fin estás abriendo tu corazón, cuando por fin quieres dejar las andanzas de casanova, la chica no te cree. ¡Maravilloso!

Me levanté de la cama y di vueltas por todo el cuarto rememorando su mensaje.

"_Womanizer de BS es la canción que mejor queda entre nosotros, no podría decir que te tengo loco así que elimina eso. Por lo demás, es lo que pienso. Ahora sí, a dormir (son las 3:00 am por si no lo sabías)._

_Pd: No te gusto, el solo hecho de no tenerme a tus pies es lo que te incomoda, y por eso quieres llamar mi atención, yo que tú no pierdo tiempo. ¡Vamos! Apenas me conoces, piénsalo… ah y no vengas al departamento esta semana, tengo visita importante."_

Claro, cómo va a creerme si tengo todo ese historial. Y ¿será que me frustraba el hecho de que no estuviese tras de mí?

Inconscientemente me había sentado en el borde de mi cama; dejé el iPhone a un lado y me centré en pensar, en descubrir lo que sentía. No estaba ebrio así que ese mensaje no fue hecho por locura, sino porque en realidad lo sentía. Pero, Bella tenía razón… apenas la conocía, un mes no era suficiente tiempo. Pero… era tan hermosa… me gustaba su frialdad, su rostro cuando estaba molesta, sus gestos cuando la hacía mía, su sonrisa era sincera, sin retoques, no era vanidosa al extremo como muchas con las que he salido, se adaptaba a los imprevistos, se valía por sí misma y tenía una fuerza interna grandísima. Tal vez ella pensaba que no la conocía bien, pero no era necesario conversar y pasar largas horas para darse cuenta de ello. Ella me gustaba en todas sus presentaciones, eso no me pasaba siempre… puede que físicamente no fuese tan agraciada como las modelos con las que solía salir, pero tenía más cabeza que todas ellas. Al fin y al cabo la belleza física tarde o temprano desaparecerá, lo he visto…

No, Bella Swan sí me gustaba, y no por lo que ella pensaba, si creía que me iba a rendir, estaba equivocada.

Después de que el repartidor me dijera quién había recibido las rosas, no pude estar tranquilo.

_Sí, yo, Edward Cullen enviando ramos de rosas_, me reí de mí mismo. Nunca pensé verme haciendo esto.

Terminado el photoshoot y corriendo el riesgo de llegar tarde a las otras sesiones, me dirigí al departamento de Bella. _Ya que ella no quiso decirme nada, lo veré por mí mismo._

Ya afuera del edificio, vi la ventana de su departamento entreabierta, lo cual indicaba que había alguien en su casa.

Esperé tres minutos, a ver si alguien salía del lugar, pero nada, así que toqué el timbre de su departamento.

—Hola, ¿quién es? —preguntó una voz masculina. Imaginé que él recibió las rosas.

—Hola, soy Edward Cullen, quisiera hablar con usted acerca de Bella —respondí serio.

—Está bien, suba.

Desactivó la seguridad y subí al departamento.

—Hola, Edward. Un gusto conocerlo —dijo y extendió la mano, sonriente. A lo cual respondí extrañado, yo me imaginaba alguna disputa o rivalidad, no una bienvenida cordial.

—Hola… ¿Su nombre?

—Emmett Burke, pase, tome asiento —me dijo el rubio, tenía buen porte, unos cuantos centímetros menos que yo y era corpulento—. ¿Deseaba hablar conmigo sobre Bella? —preguntó mientras se dirigía a la computadora.

—Sí, así es. —Le seguí y me senté en un asiento cerca del escritorio, de pronto le vi abriendo un link de videojuegos—. ¿Qué relación tiene usted con Bella? —pregunté serio; de lo cual se percató y sonrió.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Bella es mía, y quiero que se aleje de ella. —El Rubio abrió los ojos como platos en el justo momento en que se abría el juego de Dragon Ball Z—. ¿Cuántos años tiene? —pregunté asombrado.

—Dieciséis —contestó observándome extraño.

—Espera… ¿qué eres para Bella?

—Soy su hermano menor, pensé que lo sabía. ¿Qué creía? —dijo anonadado—. Ah… ya sé lo que pensó —se echó a reír fortísimo—. Es usted bien lento —se burló de mí. Esto era lo último que me faltaba, supuse que venía de familia, Bella también era así, terminé riendo junto a él.

—Y yo que venía dispuesto a golpearte. —Emmett dejó de reírse.

—Como loco, y yo que pensaba que venía a pedirme _tips_ para conquistarla —me dio un golpecito en el hombro—, está muy lejos de hacerlo —aseguró burlón. Me levanté del asiento y caminé hacia la cocina.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué tienes otro apellido? —pregunté sorbiendo un poco de agua. El chico se quedó pasmado.

—Ya te lo contará, por lo pronto, Bella está en el trabajo.

_Es claro que ella no me lo va a contar. Otro secreto, el cual tengo que descubrir… Qué complicada esta mujer._

— ¿Y cómo así en New York?

—De vacaciones. —Sonrió.

Mi celular sonó, era Bree Tanner, de Vogue.

—Me tengo que ir a un _photoshoot._

— ¡Vaya, siempre he querido ir a uno! —El celular seguía sonando.

— ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

— ¡Seguro!

Contesté el celular.

—Hola Bree, estoy llegando.

—Ok, no tardes tanto —cortó la llamada.

Le hice una seña al rubio.

—Ven chico, vamos. —Tomó unas llaves del mesón, cerró la ventana y salimos del lugar.

Estaba de suerte, porque el tráfico cedió rápidamente, y llegué casi a la hora.

—Te estábamos esperando, ve hacia el departamento de ropa, allí está nuestra asesora de imagen que te ayudará con los detalles.

Fui hacia allá junto con Emmett, él se sentó en un sillón y observó cómo me maquillaban, luego fue a observar a las modelos que pasaban por allí.

—Guao, esto es genial; tienes oportunidad de conocer muchas chicas guapas.

—Sí, y la paga es buena también.

Después de estar vestido y maquillado, fui junto con otra modelo a la sesión, era un _shoot_ de pareja, hacía el papel de novio.

Fue una sesión rápida, tomó cerca de una hora. Me pareció perfecto porque tenía otra para la portada de H&M.

Nos despedimos de todos y nos dirigimos a la casa de modas de H&M.

Allí, charlé con Rebecca Thompson, la directora de arte, una mujer agradable, pero al igual que Bella, con un mundo estresante a su alrededor.

Cada empresa era diferente, como era de imaginarse. Por lo que tocaba ser versátil. En esta ocasión ya no era "el novio" sino un empresario distinguido y con mirada "cruelmente sexy", como dijo Rebecca.

Busqué a Emmett con la mirada y no lo encontraba en el área. _¿Dónde se habrá ido?_

—Ahora sí, con la chaqueta de fieltro un tanto abierta se verá la combinación de colores —comentó Rebecca—. Pon así la mano —me hizo una seña, la cual remedé—. Listo.

Y seguimos con la sesión de fotos.

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde estabas, chico? —le pregunté a Emmett una vez acabada la sesión.

—Conociendo gente… chicas, especialmente. — Alzó las cejas.

—Que bien, ahora sí ya vámonos, hay que almorzar. — Nos despedimos de todos y entramos en un restaurante cercano.

— ¿Qué vas a pedir? —preguntó.

—El almuerzo de hoy se ve bien —dije y él asintió.

—Es verdad, quiero lo mismo. —Sonreí ante ello, me recordó mi niñez junto a Liam, mi hermano mayor, yo siempre pedía lo que él comía.

—Listo —alcé la mano y el mesero llegó rápidamente, pedimos la orden y esperamos.

—Tu trabajo es genial —dijo—, cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú — comentó. Sonreí.

—Ya estás grande, yo empecé a modelar a tu edad.

— ¿En serio? Guao. Bella dice que soy pequeño aún.

—Siempre se ve al hermano menor como a un bebé, dímelo a mí.

— ¿Tienes hermanos?

—Sí, pero él no vive aquí, está en otra ciudad con su esposa e hija.

—Oh… vaya. Mi hermano mayor también vive en otra ciudad, solo yo estoy con mis padres —comentó. _Bueno… ya tengo más información, Bella tiene un hermano mayor._

El mesero llegó con el pedido.

Mientras comíamos no pude dejar de lado la comparación de Bella con su hermano, Emmett era considerablemente blanco al lado de ella, rubio, y de ojos verdes, no tenían nada en común, ni nariz, ni labios, ni ojos, nada. Cuando él dijo que Bella tendría que decirme sobre los diferentes apellidos que llevaban me dejó descontento, ella nunca lo haría. ¿Sería que Emmett era adoptado? Eso debía ser, por eso el cambio de gesto en su rostro cuando me dijo eso.

—Y tu hermano mayor… ¿dónde vive? —pregunté después de sorber un poco de sopa.

—Jasper vive en Seattle, por la cercanía es quien más suele visitarnos. Bella es la más alejada, y no la culpo, llegar hasta aquí fue realmente agotador, es una ciudad demasiado grande —comentó moviendo su cuchara en la sopa.

—Lo es, si quieres llegar a algún lado tienes que despertar con un mínimo de dos horas anticipadas. Claro, para los más lentos, lo cierto es que ésta es la ciudad de la moda, tanto como Milán o Paris, por eso todos visten muy bien, se empeñan en seguir las tendencias, tanto mujeres como hombres.

—Sí, lo he notado, todos aquí parecen cuidar mucho más de su imagen personal, en Forks la moda no tiene tanta importancia.

Terminamos de comer el almuerzo entre pequeñas pausas para hacer uno que otro comentario.

—Bien, hora de pagar, dame tu parte.

—Oh… oh… —me observó asombrado—, no traje dinero —dijo apenado. Me reí de él.

—Era broma, eres bien lento —le remedé y se recostó en la silla aliviado.

—Ah… con que vengativo, Bella se encontró con la horma de su zapato —opinó burlón. Sonreí y me dirigí a pagar. Mientras tanto, pensaba a qué lugares llevarlo, East Village, Central Park, fueron los primeros lugares que vinieron a mi mente, además de SoHo y el exclusivo Tribeca, así que apenas salimos del restaurant, nos encaminamos a un pequeño tour.

El chico estaba contentísimo conociendo un poco de los lugares más frecuentados en Nueva York, y a mí me complació serle útil. Lo llevé a una cafetería en el East Village de la cual era dueño un amigo, Collin Stevens, y allí pasamos gran parte de la tarde, conversando y señalando lugares, mientras Collin nos contaba la historia de ciertas celebridades que habían visitado el lugar.

Cuando comenzamos a llegar a la estación Emmett dijo:

—Ha sido un gran día, gracias Edward, realmente lo aprecio.

—No es nada, Emmett. Me ha alegrado conocerte, eres un buen chico —le dije revolviéndole el cabello, por lo cual sonrió. Si nos vieran dirían que es mi hermano menor. Siempre quise tener uno…

—Además de tu hermano mayor, ¿tienes algún familiar?

—No, nadie más…

—Oh… entiendo, lo siento —comentó apenado.

—Gracias —susurré para luego modular mi voz—. ¿Sabes? Ojalá algún día Bella y tú conozcan a mi hermano, de seguro se llevarían bien, él es muy gracioso —le dije. Realmente quería que se conocieran.

— ¿En serio? Genial, a mí también me gustaría conocerlo —dijo y subimos al metro que nos dejaría cerca de la casa de Bella.

—Bueno, hasta entonces puedes conocerlo por medio de una foto —saqué mi billetera y la abrí—. Él es Liam. —Era una instantánea tomada hace un año, que me envió por correo—. Hace cinco meses nació su hija, Reneesme, imprimí esta foto que me envió por Facebook.

—Guao, es muy linda, y tu hermano se parece mucho a ti, excepto que es un tanto pelirrojo.

—Sí, mamá era así, es de origen irlandés, yo tengo más genes paternos —repuse esto último con voz áspera. _Si... Como papá…_

—La nena tiene el cabello oscuro —sonrió—, me recordó a Bella —sonreí ante eso.

—Sí, su mamá, Kiara, es castaña —le mostré la foto de ella con Liam, abrazados.

—Ustedes sí que se consiguen chicas guapas, discúlpame que te diga esto pero, tu cuñada está buenísima. ¿También es modelo?

—No, es ingeniero en informática, ambos lo son, se conocieron en la universidad.

—Que bien. Y ¿ya conociste a tu sobrina?

—No, aún no, pero espero hacerlo pronto.

Pasamos gran parte del tiempo conversando, hablando de temas que con Bella nunca toqué, y bueno, era de esperarse porque la relación que teníamos era completamente distinta y aunque ahora quisiera cambiarla, no era posible, al menos no hasta que ella quisiera…

Después de tomar el autobús, llegamos cerca del departamento, caminamos y conversamos sobre deporte. Apenas íbamos doblando la esquina cuando vimos a Bella dando vueltas en círculos sobre la acera. No parecía muy contenta, más bien se le veía furiosa, alzó la mirada y nos observó llegar, primero miró a Emmett y luego a mí. Si las miradas mataran ella nos habría acribillado en ese momento.

—Oh, oh —dijo Emmett con un tono de temor y comenzó a dar marcha atrás.

Bella estaba realmente molesta, hizo un gesto que lo detuvo en el acto. Emmett era reacio a ir, pero le di un empujoncito con el antebrazo, y continuamos nuestra marcha hacia la Leona…

* * *

¡Qué creen que le dirá Bella? Nos leemos un beso, buen comienzo de semana! :*


	20. Y la paciencia se agota

**Disclaimer:** El nombre de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta chica ;)

Hola a todas! Agradezco cada review que han dejado! y todas las alertas, follows y favorites! :') Me alegran demasiado! (en serio, no saben cuanto :'3) Quiero agradecerle especialmente a mi a Beta Estephany por ayudarme a corregir mis errores! Gracias!GRacias! eres una grande! con tanta paciencia! :*  
Les envio un besote a Yolabertay, Cath Robsteniana, Soledad Cullen, Jupy, Steph V17, Majito Ortiz y Cecy Araujo (Bienvenidas :*) GRacias por los reviews!

Bueno, yo les dije que iba a subir nuevo capi, cada Miércoles y sábado pero debido a que mañana voy a salir temprano y he de regresar muy tarde a casa, pues lo subo hoy con todo el ánimo y esperando que les guste! :3*

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter, Betas FFAD.

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

Capítulo 20

POV Bella

Me levanté después del bullicio que escuché en la puerta, Emmett, el grandulón parecía que hablaba con alguien.

_¡Edward!, _pensé_. Le dije que no viniera esta semana._

Me levanté apresurada y furiosa. _Claro, como últimamente ha venido casi todos los días. ¡Y eso que le dije que no venga!_

Llegué a la puerta y vi a Emmett sosteniendo un ramo de rosas con una mano, y con la otra una tarjeta, la cual leía; me pareció extraño.

—Buenos días, Emmett. ¿Y esas rosas?

—Hola. ¡Vi! ¡Bella tiene novio! —decía mientras daba vueltas y saltitos con el ramo—. ¡Y se dan besitos, a escondidas, bajo un puente, los tortolitos…! —canturreaba como ñoño.

— ¡Eh! No… ¡Silencio Emmett! —Lo detuve y le quité la tarjeta de las manos. Esta decía: "Sí me gustas Bella y no es por lo que crees, más bien tú piénsalo. Edward Cullen"—. ¿Quién trajo esto?

—Un repartidor, supongo, sólo me hizo firmar y ya —contestó un poco intimidado—. Ya… Bella no te hagas la rogada, le gustas al chico. ¡Dale una oportunidad! ¿Cuándo podré conocerlo?

—Sí, claro, lo conocerás el próximo viernes cuando las mariposas hablen —dije sarcásticamente—. Vamos a desayunar; yo tengo que irme a trabajar.

— ¡Qué brusca Bella! Deberías agradecer que el chico te preste atención, eres muy brava, te vas a quedar solterona. —Sonrió abiertamente, burlándose.

—Ja, ja —le saqué la lengua—; ve a lavarte la cara, muévete, y álzate el pelo —dije sonriendo.

—Tú álzate el pelo, yo soy bien listo. —Hizo una mueca—. Y ¿qué vas hacer con el ramo? —Acarició las rosas—. Tiene buen gusto, cuando se marchiten te quedará el bol para que tengas peces, eso las hace menos inservibles.

—No me gustan las rosas, Emmett. ¿Acaso olvidaste que su olor me da dolor de cabeza?

—Oh, cierto, entonces dejémoslas… —buscaba una mesita— aquí —sentenció poniéndolas sobre una mesa cerca de la ventana—. Dejaré entreabierta la ventana para que no se concentre el olor a rosas en la sala.

—Gracias. —Fui a la cocina.

— Y, le vas a agradecer por las rosas, ¿verdad? —preguntó sentado en un taburete y descansando su cabeza sobre su palma; cerca del mesón de la cocina—. Si yo le regalara algo así a una chica, me gustaría mucho que me lo agradeciera con un buen beso. —Sonreí ante ello, mi hermano bebé un romántico...

— ¡Ay! ¡Qué nena eres Emmett! —Reí a carcajadas.

— ¡Hey! Si uno no es romántico está mal, y si lo eres, también. Pues ¿qué mismo? —preguntó confundido.

—No ñañito, sigue así, sólo no conozcas una chica como yo.

—Dios me libre. —Ambos reímos.

—Dije que te fueses a lavar el rostro y me seguiste como rabo hasta la cocina, desde acá veo tus lagañas. —Le señalé el baño con la espátula para huevos.

—Ya, ya voy —dijo, se levantó y fue al baño.

Preparé el desayuno y comimos amenamente; conversando sobre las familias de Forks.

—Bien, yo cocino; tú lavas.

—Abusas porque soy el invitado. —Sonrió y se levantó a recoger los platos.

—Te tengo una sorpresa esta tarde, así que más te vale portarte bien, no salgas hasta que regrese, porque te puedes perder.

—Ya no soy un bebé, Bella. Puedo guiarme bien.

—Ok, grandote, ven, acércate. —Lo guié hasta la ventana—. ¿Ves ese arbusto de allí? —Era uno que estaba bordeando el comienzo de la acera en la entrada del edificio—. ¿Lo ves?

—Sí. ¿Qué hay con él? —preguntó curioso.

—Hasta ahí puede llegar tu trasero, ¿me entiendes?

— ¡Graciosa! ¿Y sólo por eso me haces venir hasta acá? —cuestionó dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

—Fue sólo una explicación gráfica, Emmett. Ya que no entiendes con palabras…

— ¡Ja!

—En el refrigerador hay comida, sé que puedes cocinar, así que te preparas algo para el almuerzo, porque yo no podré llegar a tiempo.

—Está bien, Bella.

—Que conste que te avisé que pasaba todo el tiempo ocupada.

—Sí, lo sé, tu tranquila. —Me regaló una sonrisa.

Me vestí rápidamente, y me maquillé en cinco minutos, me despedí de Emmett reiterándole que no saliera de casa.

Apenas llegué a Valenti, recordé el obsequio de Edward; no había pensado qué le iba a decir, preferiría que no estuviese allí, así me evitaba pensar tanto, pero eso era demasiado pedir. Apenas entré a mi área de trabajo, él ya estaba allí, sentado en un taburete.

—Hola, buenos días Cullen. —Caminé por el lugar hacia mi oficina, él me siguió.

—Buenos días, Bella. —Se acomodó en otro asiento—. ¿Quién es el invitado especial?

— ¡Vaya! Tan temprano; yo recuerdo que tu photoshoot es a las nueve de la mañana. —Traté de salirme por la tangente.

—Al que madruga, Dios le ayuda —contestó serio—. ¿Quién es?

—Ah, gracias por las rosas, aunque su olor me produce dolor de cabeza, pero aprecio el detalle. —Colgué mi bolso en un estante. Lo silencié con ello.

_¿Quién se cree para interrogarme? Desde un principio no he querido hablar sobre la visita especial y me insiste con ello. Pues ahora, que se aguante mi mal genio. Además, como le dije, no me conoce lo suficiente, si lo hiciera no me hubiese enviado rosas._

—Oh bueno, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima ocasión. —Puse los ojos en blanco ante su respuesta.

—No habrá próxima ocasión, no quiero nada tuyo, Edward —dije en tono molesto.

—Si crees que me vas a intimidar con eso, estás equivocada. —Sonrió divertido, se sentó en un sillón y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Muy bien, haz lo que te dé la gana. —Me senté a revisar los e-mails en la computadora. _Ya veremos quién gana._

—Siempre —comentó confiado—. Más bien, cuéntame: ¿quién está en tu departamento? —Se me fue un clic de más en el _mouse_, me estaba exasperando.

—Ya que no entiendes con indirectas, seré clara: no quiero hablar del asunto, no te incumbe, Edward —le dije mirándolo a los ojos. Sonrió sarcástico en su defensa.

—Muy bien, como quiera la señorita —se levantó de su asiento y no lo vi en casi todo el día, únicamente en el photoshoot.

.

.

.

— ¡Emmett! Ya llegué. —Dejé el bolso junto con el abrigo en un mueble cercano—. ¡Emmett!, ¿dónde estás? —Evadí el horrible olor a rosas y fui a buscarlo al cuarto, luego al baño.

_¡Ay! Este muchachito salió, después de darle la orden de no salir. ¿Y si se perdió? _Me asusté.

Bajé rápido al primer piso y salí a la calle.

_Por último no tiene ni celular, tranquila Bella, tranquila, ya debe de llegar. _Me senté en las escalinatas de la entrada.

Pasaron, aproximadamente quince minutos, cuando empecé a congelarme y no sólo del frío sino también del susto.

_Tengo que comprarle un celular, le daría mi viejo móvil pero está fallando y no sirve, por eso me compré un nuevo celular._

Me levanté y caminé por la acera; dando vueltas, cuando de repente… lo veo llegar doblando la esquina, estaba con Edward. La furia apareció de golpe, todos los sentimientos se cruzaron, la angustia, la ira con Emmett por desobedecerme, la ira con Edward por también desobedecerme. ¿Acaso no me toman en serio cuando doy una orden? En pocas palabras "me rayé completamente". Y supongo que lo notaron porque comenzaron a retroceder, pero les hice una seña con el dedo índice que los detuvo. Emmett no quería venir y Edward le dio un empujoncito con el antebrazo para que empezara a caminar hacia mi dirección. —Emmett, ¿qué fue lo que te dije? —pregunté molesta.

—Bella, tranquila, no te enojes con él; yo lo invité a pasear —intervino Edward, tratando de apaciguar las circunstancias.

—Tú no digas nada —lo señalé con el índice—, porque también quedé en algo contigo, y desobedeciste. —Me miró serio.

—Bella, él no tiene la culpa, yo nunca le avisé que me habías prohibido salir. —Lo fulminé con la mirada. _Así que ahora se defienden entre ellos…_

—Emmett, tú eres mi hermano y estoy a cargo de ti. No sabes el susto que me has hecho pasar. ¿Y si te pasaba algo? ¿Qué le iba a decir a Charlie?

—Estaba conmigo Bella, no le iba a pasar nada —comentó Edward molesto.

—Despídete Emmett, y sube al departamento.

—Pero… ¿Y mi sorpresa? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. Lo callé con la mirada—. Está bien. —Se acercó a Edward—. Gracias por todo, la pasé genial contigo —dijo y se despidieron con un juego de manos que terminaba chocando sus puños—. Nos vemos luego, y tenle paciencia —susurró.

— ¡Emmett!

—Ya, Bella, ya voy. — Le di las llaves y subió al departamento.

—Bella, no fue mi intención… —se justificaba pero le interrumpí.

—No, no quiero saber nada, sólo quiero saber: ¿cuándo será el día en que respetes mi espacio personal? ¿Acaso no entiendes, Edward? Yo no te gusto, tú sólo estás picado porque no muero por ti, es sólo eso.

—No, yo te dije que no era eso, Bella. Más bien, tú dime: ¿por qué crees que no me puedes gustar? ¿Crees que no tengo corazón o qué? —explotó contrariado.

—Edward, los hombres como tú, sólo buscan mujeres para acostarse, nada más. Ya lo hemos hecho. ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Que te dé "mi corazón", para que luego te metas con otra y yo sea una más del harem que cree ciegamente en ti? No, créeme que así estoy bien. Por lo menos ahora no soy la boba de nadie. Sé con quien estoy jugando.

—Yo sé, Bella, que tengo un pasado lleno de mujeres, pero ahora estoy siendo sincero; créeme por favor —dijo mirándome a los ojos para luego pasar a los labios. Por poco y me lo creí, pero sabía que este tipo de hombres eran buenos mentirosos.

—Nos vemos luego, Edward. Estoy cansada. —Me volteé para subir al departamento y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta:

—No, no Bella. —Me empujó hacia la pared del pasillo y me acorraló con sus brazos, cerrándose la puerta tras nosotros—. Tienes que decirme algo, sino me volveré loco —pidió mirándome a los ojos y luego a mis labios.

—Dime ¿qué quieres que te diga? Porque así te dé mi opinión, no le prestarás atención, igual haces lo que quieres. —Se me abalanzó con un beso ardiente, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, abriéndose paso por debajo del pesado abrigo; llegó hasta mi piel y las correntadas de sensaciones llegaron como avalancha. El enojo fue cediendo poco a poco, no me gustaba el dominio que tenía sobre mi cuerpo.

—Quiero… —me besó— que me digas… —recorrió mi espalda con su mano mientras continuaba besándome— que… —me besó el cuello— lo vas a pensar… —me dio una estocada que me elevó y apretó contra la pared, inconscientemente, mi pierna derecha había comenzado a abrazar su cadera cuando empezó a acariciar mis nalgas con sus grandes manos—. Dame un, "sí", Bella… —me besó nuevamente.

—Tal vez —le dije con un hilo de voz.

—Bueno, es mejor que un "no". —Me besó el pecho—. Piénsalo, Bella. Dame… el beneficio de la duda… Estoy… seguro… que… tu cuerpo… sólo reacciona así conmigo… —dejó mis pechos para besar mis labios. El muy troglodita tenía razón en eso, pero no quise darle ese placer.

—La carne es débil, Edward —le susurré y dejó de besarme para mirarme a los ojos.

—No mientas, Bella; tengo ojos y no soy tonto —alegó serio. Bajé mi pierna de su cadera y me dejó en el suelo.

—Yo ya dije lo que sentía, eres tú quien no quiere escuchar.

—Bien, me quedo con el "tal vez". —Se separó de mí molesto, abrió la puerta y dijo—: No seas orgullosa, Bella, y acepta lo que sientes. Pareces ser fría pero sé que no lo eres, sólo quieres mitigar lo que sientes por miedo a que te lastimen, y no lo haré. —Dicho esto, cerró la puerta y se fue del lugar.

Y me quedé allí, parada; viendo la puerta y procesando las palabras de Edward…

* * *

Podrán esas palabras trastocar el corazón de Bella? ¿Ustedes qué piensan? Nos leemos luego! bye! :*


	21. ¿Sorpresas? No, por favor

**Disclaimer**: El nombre de los personajes pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía. :)

Hola chicas! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capi, actualizando tal cual habíamos quedado mi Beta y yo! Espero esten pasando genial! y quería agradecerles a todas! por los follows, favorites y reviews! Los aprecio mucho! Muah! :*

Un beso y abrazo especial a mi beta Estephany por ayudarme con la historia! Aunq no tengas internet cumples con lo propuesto lo cual me hace sentir bien y mal a la vez jajajaa xq sé que tienes cosas que hacer, créeme que entenderé , todas entederemos Estephyta! jajajaja Gracias! :*

Especialmente GRACIAS a las chicas que se toman un pocotón de su tiempo para dejarme reviews! me alegra leerlas, en serio! GRacias chicas! :') Yolabertay, Cath Robsteniana, Soledad Cullen, Jupy, Steph V17, Majito Ortiz, Cecy Araujo, Carmen Cullen, AnaMa9507, Anilu-belikov (bienvenidas chicas :*)

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter, Betas FFAD.

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

Capítulo 21

POV Bella

Era increíble cómo pudimos pasar de acariciarnos a pelear. Me quedé con las ganas de sacarle el dedo medio, pero ya habría de tener oportunidad. Subí hasta mi departamento. Y como si no fuera suficiente la lucha mental interna por el acontecimiento anterior… tenía a Emmett esperándome con un gesto lleno de preguntas.

—No me mires así, no te diré nada; recuerda que estoy molesta contigo por desobedecerme.

— ¿Por qué no le aceptas Bella? Se ve que es un buen chico.

—No lo conoces, Emmett.

—Ah, ¿y tú sí? Él tampoco te conoce del todo y, sin embargo, está apostando por ti —refunfuñó.

— ¡Eh! ¡Soy tu hermana! ¿Del lado de quién estás?

—Ese no es el caso. Yo quiero que sea mi cuñado.

— ¡Vaya mi suerte! Ahora me escogen esposo.

—Como sea. Me invitó a que lo acompañara mañana a una sesión de fotos en D&G. ¿Me dejarás ir o tengo que pedirle permiso a papá? —Me dio una sonrisita, a la cual yo solo hice un mohín.

—No te atreverías —dije amenazándolo.

—Claro que sí lo haría —sostuvo—. Permíteme acompañarlo o le explico a papá el porqué de tu negativa a dejarme ir.

—Te pasas, Emmett. —Fui a la cocina.

— ¿Por qué lo mantienes oculto? ¿Sabes? Hoy, él me dijo que le gustaría que conocieras a su hermano mayor, pero, como vive en otra ciudad con su esposa e hija, no se ha podido.

—Humh… —Puse los ojos en blanco mientras tomaba un sorbo del vaso con agua—. ¿Y tú le creíste?

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Se veía muy sincero, hasta me mostró unas fotos de su familia que tiene en la billetera. Si te casas con él, tendré sobrinos guapos para jugar _baseball._

Boté el agua por la boca. _Este niño loco apenas lo conoce y ya me imaginó con hijos de él. Pobre mi hermano, le lavaron el cerebro._

—De verdad, Emmett… tengo miedo contigo; te dejas convencer muy rápido por la gente.

— ¡Qué miedo ni qué nada! Soy hombre, Bella; yo sé cuándo mienten, y tu Edward hablaba en serio. Las clases policiacas de Charlie me han servido mucho, créeme. Es más, él me pidió que analizara bien a cualquier chico que se te acercara. Él piensa que, después del problema que hubo con Caius, tú ya no ibas a contar nada sobre novios. Y como estás lejos de Forks, pues… tuvo razón, ¿no?

Mi Charlie… pensando que le había perdido la confianza después de lo de Caius… Lo cierto era que no le comenté nunca acerca de James y Marcus, porque no las vi como relaciones serias. No quería decepcionarlo presentando a tantos chicos con los cuales no llegaría a ningún lado más que a una cama. A estas alturas no podría imaginarse que yo fuese virgen; al menos no después de Caius…

—Si no le he dicho nada es porque tengo motivos, mas no por desconfianza. Y bueno, el tema "Edward Cullen" se acaba aquí. —Me fui a tomar un baño de agua caliente.

Cuando salí, Emmett estaba en la cocina; preparando la merienda.

Tenía la radio encendida y la música recorría con joviales tonadas todo el departamento.

La ira que momentos atrás me invadía se había esfumado, y ver cocinar a mi hermano me causó ternura. Siempre lo había visto tan pequeño. ¡Vamos! ¡Yo le cambié los pañales! Y ahora estaba más alto que yo, y con músculos fornidos.

— ¿Estabas en un gimnasio en Forks?

— ¿Ah?... Por fin se te pasó… No, Charlie compró unas pesas porque disque iba a hacer ejercicio, pero terminé usándolas yo. —Sonreí por mi Charlie.

—Charlie… Charlie… —canturrié.

—Sí, nuestro viejo ya no avanza.

— ¿Y cómo así le dio por hacer ejercicio? —Emmett volvió a mirarme sonriendo.

—Por mamá. Tú sabes que Charlie es un poco celoso.

— ¿Por mamá? ¡Charlie, cuándo cambiarás! Pero si sabe que Leah lo ama solo a él.

—Pero ahí está. Creo que se puso así desde que tenemos vecinos nuevos. Es que un hombre solo se mudó a la casa más próxima; la de los Brigde. Y, como mamá siempre va a hacer las compras; de ley tiene que pasar por allí. Y bueno… no sé qué pasa por la mente loca de Charlie.

—Voy a hablar con él; tengo que burlarme de ello. —Sonreí.

—No, ni le digas nada. Eso ya fue tiempo atrás. No sé qué hizo mamá, pero se le quitaron las ganas de ser celoso.

_Leah… Leah… Leah… Mi mamita. Solo puedo imaginar dos cosas que pudo haber hecho para convencer a papá sobre su amor hacia él._

— ¡Qué risa! Este viejito bello. Ya va entrando a la andropausia. —Emmett sonrió por mi comentario.

—Bella…

—Dime. —Fui a preparar la mesa.

— ¿Ya no me vas a dar mi sorpresa? —Me detuve un momento y pensé si debía dársela.

—Si prometes no hablar más sobre mi relación con Edward Cullen… —Soltó el cucharón con el que removía el arroz.

—Qué mala.

— ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

—Lo dejo.

— ¡Emmett!

—Al contrario de ustedes, las chicas, nosotros no nos vendemos. Eso es lealtad de hombres.

—Emmett, yo soy tu hermana —le dije sarcásticamente.

—Bueno, vamos a comer. —Y comenzó a servir la comida, evadiendo mis palabras.

Pronto estuvimos merendando y poco a poco empezó nuevamente a charlar sobre Edward Cullen.

—Sabes, hoy Edward me llevó a algunas sesiones fotográficas. Es increíble ver cómo las hacen. Las chicas son guapísimas. Me hice amigo de una californiana, se llama Lissy; es súper guapa y más que todo, amigable…

Y así siguió casi toda la noche; hablándome de su _mini-tour_ con Edward. De lo bien que se había portado, lo que almorzaron, la cafetería de su amigo Collin, de la familia de Edward… Cada vez que me hablaba de él, lo hacía como si fuese su ídolo. Me di cuenta de que Emmett realmente lo admiraba. De alguna forma, Edward se había ganado el corazón de Emmett. Y no era que no lo hubiese intentado conmigo. Es más, le daba crédito porque cuando quería podía ser muy útil, pero, no entendía por qué yo era tan fría. Últimamente, no lo había visto con chicas, y cada vez que lo veía estaba trabajando u observándome…

Y recién allí, solo allí, me di cuenta de que Edward realmente estaba tratando de cambiar. Pero, lo que no podía creer era que fuese por mí. _Lo que esta noche me dijo_… P_arecía sincero, y nunca vi a Edward tan molesto como hoy… _

No era que me dejaba convencer por Emmett; pero, creía que sí estaba siendo un poco dura con Edward.

Y así, como un rayo que caía en la lejanía de un estado poblado, que asustaba a los más pequeños por su caída espontánea y sonora; mi mente, no mi corazón, se atrevió a imaginar una escena en donde Edward y yo éramos pareja.

.

.

.

Me levanté con dolor de cabeza.

_Tontas rosas, odio su aroma, me producen nauseas…_

Me puse de pie para ir hacia la sala y abrir la ventana. No me gustaba el olor, pero el color era bonito. Eran unas rosas de un rojo tan vivo, que inclusive vi unos cuantos botones abriéndose. Al parecer, él había comprado un mezclado entre rosas muy jóvenes y unas maduras, para que duraran más tiempo. Lo malo era que yo no soportaba el olor.

El frío era bueno aplacando aromas, y tan pronto como abrí la ventana, el olor se fue disipando. Fui al cuarto de visitas a revisar que tal estaba Emmett y lo encontré bien dormido, acurrucado con las cobijas. Cerré la puerta para que el frío no calara del todo en su habitación.

Rápidamente, preparé un batido de papaya y le llevé un vaso a Emmett. Leah, nuestra madre, siempre hacía eso con nosotros, por lo que, cuando me mudé a vivir sola, seguí la tradición porque ya no podía vivir sin ella; estaba acostumbrada a beber jugo muy temprano en la mañana.

—Emmett, despierta, toma el jugo.

—Mmm… —dijo somnoliento y se sentó en la cama—. ¿De qué es? —preguntó.

—Tú solo bébelo.

—Podría ser veneno… _Bulma _—habló dormido.

_¿Bulma? ¿Quién es Bul...? Ah… la esposa de Vegeta._

—Puff. —Y me reí de él—. Es de papaya, bobo. Y soy Bella, no _Bulma_. — Me seguí riendo.

Dormido, bebió todo el jugo, me dio las gracias y se acostó nuevamente diciendo:

—Me dejarás arroz, ¿verdad?

Me seguí riendo. Él verdaderamente estaba dormido. Yo pensaba que eso se le había pasado con la edad, pero ya vi que no.

— ¿Arroz? Si te refieres al desayuno, te dejaré colada, tú te preparas el pan.

— ¿Pan? ¿Y Milk?, ¿dónde está? —Esto me empezó a preocupar. _Creo que debo controlar sus horas para ver Gokú_…

—Emmett. —Lo meneé—. ¡Emmett! —Lo meneé más fuerte para que despertara—. Escúchame: para salir de la habitación tienes que ponerte abrigo porque abrí la ventana. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, sí… Abrigo —murmuró. _Tiene el sueño pesado._

Tan pronto como terminé con él me fui a preparar la colada; mientras ésta hervía me lavé los dientes y preparé la ropa con la que iría a trabajar. Una vez que se terminó de hacer, tomé un baño de agua caliente y me vestí como un bólido porque estaba atrasada.

"_Tin, tin"_, sonó el timbre de mi departamento.

Con el blazer a medio poner, fui a abrir la puerta y encontré a un joven con una bufanda enredada en su cuello.

—Buenos días. ¿Es el departamento de la Señorita Swan?

—Sí, esa soy yo. ¿Se le ofrece algo? —pregunté a su vez.

—Sí, vengo a recoger unas rosas.

Me quedé mirándolo sin comprender muy bien lo que había escuchado.

_Edward…_

—Son unas rosas rojas que traje el día de ayer —comentó ante mi reacción.

—Sí, ya se las traigo. —Me fui riendo por lo bajo al ver las rosas.

_Es increíble que me esté sucediendo esto, me las regala y luego me las quita por la pelea que tuvimos. _

Mientras las recogía de la mesita, no paraba de burlarme de mi misma.

_Esto es algo gracioso de contar. Michelle se reirá mucho con esto. Me pasa cada cosa…_

Llegué hasta la puerta con ellas y se las entregué.

—Tome, son las que trajo ayer.

—Sí, pero el bol debe quedárselo —dijo y sacó el ramillete de un jalón; se agachó hacia la izquierda y mientras yo estaba anonadada porque no entendía sus acciones, puso ante mis ojos otro arreglo floral, uno de orquídeas. Era simplemente mágico ver los pétalos rosados abrirse para mostrar el tierno color; los sépalos rociados de pequeños puntos color morado y, tras de ellos, un fondo blanco se difuminaba para llegar al labelo de color magenta combinado con bordes naranjas. Era una orquídea con una gama de colores vivos, demasiado hermosa. Me quedé sin habla.

—Es una _Phalaenopsis_. Le aconsejo que no la ponga muy cerca de la ventana; trate de colocarla tras una cortina no muy pesada que filtre los rayos directos del sol, y evite que reciba demasiado frío.

Me hizo una seña. Puse el antiguo bol que contenía las rosas en el suelo y tomé el decorado de orquídeas. Estaba sobre un macetero de porcelana con forma de cisne color blanco, decorado a sus costados con relieves en tono plata que formaban unas bellas estructuras curvilíneas semejantes a unas elegantes plumas que constituían las alas.

—Es todo, señorita. Que pase buen día —se despidió el muchacho.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a cerrar la ventana para ponerlas en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban anteriormente las rosas; me senté en el sillón contiguo y me quedé observando la majestuosidad del macetero. Mientras tocaba la orquídea noté que entre sus hojas había una nota que decía:

"_Observar este ramo es ver un pedacito de lo que eres y representas para mí. Espero que algún día me permitas llegar a ti. Edward Cullen."_

"_Swan"… significa cisne… Por eso me ha regalado_ _esto. Qué detallista._

Me sentí mal por recibir el regalo, debía habérselo devuelto al repartidor, pero me quedé helada al ver semejante obsequio.

_Edward… Edward… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_

Ésta era la razón por la que no me gustaba recibir obsequios. Apreciaba el detalle pero, siempre que recibía los obsequios, me embargaba una sensación de deuda, sí; me sentía en deuda con las personas que me regalaban algo.

Michelle me decía que los recibiera sin compromisos, pero no podía. Lo había intentado, pero no estaba en mí hacerlo.

Me puse nerviosa. No quería ir al trabajo porque sabía que vería a Edward; me di cuenta de mi inseguridad y me levanté rápidamente.

_No. Bella Swan no se intimida por nadie._

Le di un último vistazo a la orquídea y me dirigí al trabajo.

.

.

.

Llegué a Valenti y todo estaba callado; aún no había mucha gente dentro de la empresa. Bajé a mi oficina y me quedé sentada revisando e-mails. En la Tablet, que se me había olvidado llevar el día de ayer a casa, había un mensaje de Michael, en donde al parecer se retiraba por una temporada. Me dejó un mensaje vía Skype y era un tanto preocupante:

"Hoy 03:02 am.

Srta. Swan. Disculpe que no pueda llamarla para comunicarle, pero se me ha presentado un imprevisto familiar y debo viajar a Londres. Mi madre no está bien de salud y ha pedido mi presencia. Sé que mi salida causará problemas porque no hay un fotógrafo suplente, pero he charlado con un colega que llegará cerca de #Faltan textos#%%#%&$$#%#$%"

El mensaje no había sido enviado correctamente y no decía la hora exacta en que llegaría el suplente para recibirlo. No podía llamar a Michael porque aún debía estar viajando.

—Hola, buenos días Bella.

—Buenos días, Edward —dije mientras acariciaba mi frente, estresada por el mensaje de Michael.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó preocupado.

—Más o menos. Eh… por cierto —carraspeé—. Gracias por el obsequio…

—De nada. Ayer Emmett me comentó que las rosas te causan nauseas también, así que decidí cambiarlas. Espero que te hayan gustado.

—Sí, me encantan. —Me levanté del asiento y caminé un poco hacia el archivador de la izquierda—. Pero, me temo que no puedo aceptarlas.

— ¿Por qué? No te gustaron, ¿verdad? —preguntó con un tono decepcionado.

—No, no es eso. Son realmente lindas. Es solo que…

Sentí que se acercaba y me senté en el filo del escritorio.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —me dijo arrimándose al archivador frente a mí.

—No soy muy buena recibiendo regalos —declaré acariciándome el brazo. Sonrió de lado por ello.

—Los regalos que te gustan no, pero los que no te interesan sí; creo que algo no está bien en esa cabecita —dijo burlonamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Por las rosas no pusiste tantas objeciones y es claro que no te gustaban. Es verdad, me diste un agradecimiento sarcástico pero, agradecimiento al final, y no las devolviste. —Sonreí y puse los ojos en blanco. Él sonrió abiertamente al ver mis gestos—. No me debes nada, si eso crees. Míralo de esta forma; me complace regalarte cosas, así que, me haces dichoso recibiéndolas. Si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy, ambos ganamos.

— ¿Edward Cullen diciendo palabras tiernas? Guao. —Lo miré risueña, más bien, me burlaba.

—Bueno, hay personas que saben sacar el lado bueno de la gente. —Me miró a los ojos y se acercó un poco frente a mí, por lo que tuve que observar hacia arriba, él era alto.

Solo sonreí por su respuesta, acercó su mano a mi cuello y con el dorso de sus dedos comenzó a acariciarlo desde el inicio hasta llegar al mentón, en donde su mano abarcaba mi mandíbula y con su pulgar acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla. Observaba esos ojos celestes, tan claros y, desconcertantemente, tan sinceros en ese momento, que por un minuto me permití estar embelesada. Con movimientos lentos fue bajando a poseer mis labios y…

— ¿Bella Swan? —preguntó una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar, Edward retiró su mano y lo observó molesto mientras yo me esforzaba por formar una sonrisa en mis labios, me di vuelta.

—Sí, hola Marcus.

* * *

¿Qué creen que hizo Leah para convencer a Charlie? ¿Recuerdan a Marcus? ¿Qué piensan que sucederá con él? ¿Por qué Bella poco a poco se está permitiendo cosas? muchas preguntas y respuestas cortas que ustedes saben! jajaja o al menos imaginan, pero no se puede estar muy seguro con ellos, xq son algo volubles x3 Nos leemos! :*


	22. El mundo al revés

**Disclaimer:** El nombre de los personajes pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.

Hola a todas! disculpen la demora de este capitulo, pero he estado tan ocupada que no he podido escribir nada, este año universitario esta realmente complicado y agotador, con todo, gracias a las que aún recuerden la historia! y las que me han regalado reviews y tiempo para leer este fic! Gracias! un abrazo y beso a todas! :*

Gracias a mi beta Estephany que siempre me ayuda y regala un poco de su tiempo! Gracias linda! :D***

Espero les guste este cap. y bueno les dejo el link de la canción que nombro al principio. :D Solo retiren los " *".

http:*/www*.youtube.*com/*watch?v=*9kYlla9-ucs

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter, Betas FFAD.

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

* * *

Capítulo 22

**El mundo al revés**

Tan solo una corta canción de Maroon 5 y rememoré a quien tal vez fue el hombre que más huella dejó en mi adolescencia.

_Come away to the Water_ seguía resonando por todo el departamento.

La música inundaba mi mente y no hacía más que pensar en Caius, ese chico perdido, salvaje, dueño de la carretera, de las montañas y los bosques. Caius, el muchacho fuerte y malo de Forks, rodeado de putas y drogadictos. Con él yo estuve y aprendí más que con un chico bueno y estudioso; aprendí las calles, la vida, y aunque estuve resguardada por ese hombre fatal, y aunque mi padre fuese un policía, seguía siendo yo y disfrutando de mi libertad. Sí, fue Caius quien me enseñó a ser verdaderamente libre, sentir la vida y dejarme llevar por el presente, porque aunque me espere un futuro, la mierda llega ahora y mañana, no hay distinción. Todo puede dañarse en tan solo un minuto, no hay diferencia. Vives ahora o no vives nunca, la vida es algo que no se vuelve a repetir, los hindúes dicen que reencarnas, pero ¿volveré a reencarnar en Bella Swan? ¿Volveré a ser humana y disfrutar de los beneficios que te da serlo? "¿Quién sabe?", es la respuesta correcta, porque nada está dicho, totalmente descubierto o irremediablemente verificado.

Caius amaba de manera fuerte, apasionada, sexual, intensa, así era él. Era una llama que se encendía para no apagarse, era el incendio de las torres Gemelas que no paraba hasta destruir, así era su amor, y yo, yo era una mocosa curiosa de la oscuridad… Caius tan solo extendió su mano y yo anhelosa la tomé para no soltarla.

Toda una niñez siendo buena, siempre tratando de ser la que quería Renée. "Quédate en silencio y se niña buena", como solía decirme. Ahí estaba yo, esperando que despachara a otro hombre que habíamos encontrado por la esquina, ahí estaba yo siendo niña buena, ahí estaba yo harta de todo, de ese mundo de mierda. Y aunque más le debo mi vida a Charlie que a Renée, mi ansia de tocar la oscuridad, de sentir la suciedad, seguía allí. Tal vez eso se llevara en la sangre y era inevitable sentirlo, estaba en los Swan…

El mundo de Caius me llamaba, la perdición se lleva en la sangre, y yo quise lanzarme a ella sedienta, ansiosa de todo, ir por allí sin importarme nada, egoísta, viviendo a mil.

¿Por qué estar con Caius? No era solo por el buen sexo, era su mundo, brusco, loco, peligroso, era el hecho de estar al lado de alguien más malo que tú, no para sentirte buena, no, para sentirte libre. Muchos se preguntarán: ¿por qué libre? Libre porque podía decir todo lo que sentía, el resentimiento guardado, expulsar esa sensación de vivir dentro del cuerpo de un perro callejero abandonado por un dueño igual de vagabundo que el perro. Era ese filtro que necesitaba para liberarme, y dejar atrás todo aquello de lo que siempre me habían protegido. Y aunque no lo quisiera, allí constantemente, estaba la burbuja en casa con Charlie, Leah, Jasper y Emmett, esa burbuja ingenua que no sabía de calles, de lo que se vive realmente fuera de esos mundos llenos de cosas, comida, una cama cómoda. Charlie lo supo siempre y por eso me dejó tocarla con mis propias manos, él sabía que solo así, sintiendo, podría parar…

Y estaba Caius, que me dejaba escapar de la gran burbuja, ahora me encerraba en la suya, en una más delgada, la que me permitía ver, entender a los demás, ponerme en sus zapatos y facilitarme ayudarlos. Tan solo fue allí cuando me di cuenta qué era lo que quería de todo ello: quería ayudarme y ayudarlos, sacarlos de ese mundo que aunque libre era mortal, y volvía en mí la chica buena, la hija de Charlie.

Al final, probé tanto de aquel mundo perdido, de la bazofia humana, me sentí saciada y obedecí sin mohines cuando decidieron enviarme a Seattle, así era yo, y así soy ahora. Una vez que noto que la ayuda no llega ni sirve y que está todo perdido, decepcionado y abandonado por su parte, lo dejo, así de simple, no soy constante, no pierdo mi tiempo, huyo de él. Eso me enseñó la calle, como dije, "ahora o nunca", si él prefiere una incógnita, como respuesta le doy una patada, suena cruel, porque en cierto aspecto lo soy, por eso amo a muy pocos, pero por ellos, por los que quiero como a mi familia, Michelle y Patricio, que se han ganado mi afecto y confianza, por ellos sería constante, reflexiva y serena.

Emmett se levantó adormilado.

— ¿Qué es esa música, Bella? Me causa miedo, parece para un psicópata.

—Calla, tú no sabes de buena música.

—Oh… vaya, amaneciste _dark_ hoy. —Se restregó los ojos—. Aún recuerdo tu cuarto cuando salías con Caius, era horrendo.

—Viejos tiempos que enseñan mucho.

—Si tú lo dices…—Se acarició el abdomen—. Tengo hambre, dame de comer.

— ¡Pero ve! Ya estás grandecito, ya no eres mi Emmett bebé. —Abrí el refrigerador buscando leche—. Ya tienes que preparártelo tu solo.

— ¡Nah! ¡Eso no se vale! Cuando quiero que me atiendas, ahí sí no soy tu Emmett bebé, pero para pedir favores soy Rey Emmett —dijo refunfuñando burlonamente. Este niño mimado, es mi culpa por darle tanta confianza. Sonreí.

— ¡Vale! Dime, ¿qué deseas desayunar? —Me di vuelta para verlo.

—Quiero... Quiero panqueques. Cuatro y con mucha miel.

— ¡Cuatro! Dios, Emmett.

—Claro, ¿cómo crees que conservo este cuerpazo? —dijo acariciándose el abdomen. Me reí.

—Ok, señor Emmett, agradezca que amanecí de buen humor.

—Gracias, señorita Bella. —E hizo una marcada reverencia.

Ambos reímos.

Ayer me reencontré con Marcus, mi ex de Universidad, fue algo realmente incómodo. Pero al menos parecía que todo nuestro asunto estaba olvidado, siquiera…

El asunto Edward… mmm… me estaba impacientando, no me gustaba que fuese tan posesivo conmigo, si no éramos nada.

Desperté muy confundida, y para rematar esa canción en la radio. Que todo mi pasado se rememorara no era agradable, ni una buena combinación para el estrés de cada día.

No sabía qué esperaba Edward de mí, pero suponía que no era lo que yo esperaba de él, ambos ansiábamos hechos diferentes. ¿O no?...

Si Edward creía que podía verlo como una futura pareja, se estaba equivocando, él es demasiado coqueto, y bueno… yo no soportaría esas cosas.

No sé si alguien más lo vea como yo, pero amar y estar con alguien realmente importante, debe ser como respirar frente a la fresca brisa, que te oxigena, que es tan normal, familiar y sublime.

Ese tipo de relaciones que nunca obtenía, debía reconocer que no soy precisamente una buena chica, estoy algo dañada, algo rota, y por más que buscaba la fisura no encontraba el lugar donde reconstruir, es por eso que implícitamente mi mente me ordenaba colocar ese muro, porque nunca encontraría lo que buscaba, porque probablemente no pudiese repararme.

En esos momentos era cuando recordaba a Jane Eyre, su templanza y determinación, aunque en mi caso la determinación se transformaba en terquedad.

Ayer Edward entrelazó sus manos con las mías y rememoré ciertos sentimientos que no podía permitirme…

Entrelazar las manos es un gesto tan simple como intenso. A ojos de alguien que no posee sentimientos por nadie puede ser tan común como sostenerse de una columna, pero si en lugar de eso estás enamorada o sientes un profundo afecto por la persona de quien pende tu mano, todo tiene un sentido diferente, nunca pudo ser un sentimiento tan bello, tan cómplice y seguro, mantenerte sujeta a la mano del hombre que aumenta tu frecuencia respiratoria, que puede producir taquicardia con solo ver su rostro y sentir su tacto, que llena tu pecho de júbilo y una sensación de paz cuando sus ojos se fijan en tus pupilas y deja caer cada gesto en una cuna de ternura, respeto, cariño y pasión. Pasión de amor, de vivir, de sentir, de gozar cada nuevo estertor de placer, el simple hecho de que su mano encaje con la tuya de tal forma que acune tu palma y te invite a su regazo a confiar en alguien que puede protegerte y entenderte, a dejarte ser tú, incluso a guiarte a su mundo y quererte como a su propia carne.

Hombre y mujer, hechos para procrear con la ventaja de obtener otros placeres más que la carne, el amor, la familia, los amigos; placeres infinitos, que solo el alma obtiene, cuando encuentra su verdadera forma y su camino a casa.

Jane Eyre no huía desesperadamente por miedo a que la encontraran, huía con todas sus fuerzas porque tenía miedo a sucumbir, miedo a no valorarse lo suficiente y dar todo por amor. Temía de sí, porque sabía que podía amar fieramente, más que cualquier mujer de su pueblo, más que cualquier mujer que el Sr. Rochester pudo haber conocido en sus varios viajes a través del mundo.

Porque es así, no hay mayores demonios que nuestros sentimientos, son los únicos a quienes debemos realmente temer, a nosotros mismos.

Siendo sincera, yo solo ansiaba que sus labios me tocaran, y se consumieran conmigo.

Yo… no me sostenía por mí misma, los demás lo hacían sin saberlo, si fuera por mí, hubiese muerto hace mucho tiempo, pero todo lo que hacía era por los demás, mi felicidad me importaba poco, mi futuro también. Dios sabe que podría vivir económicamente limitada, y lo haría feliz mientras tuviese mayor libertad, pero no podía, los demás me retenían, y no podría estar en paz hasta que cada uno tuviese un porvenir asegurado.

El amor está hecho para jóvenes de corazón, y era posible que yo nunca lo fuera…

* * *

Nos leemos pronto! :D


End file.
